Barely Anything
by Dakyloquacious
Summary: He had expected happy oblivion; it was denied. He had hoped to still have form of freedom; that too was denied. So if someone were to offer him his freedom, in return for just a small service...wouldn't he take it? /old&dead?
1. Prologue REWRITTEN

**Prologue**

**A/N**: First off…this fic was originally in response to the challenge issued by one ever-amazing FenrisBlackwell on the old Vestroia site. And when I had first written it, it had sucked. -_-; Seriously…I mean, the later chappies are okay…but the first half of it…gah…so~, I decided to do a rewrite. Didn't start a whole new story or anything…just editing the chappies already in the story. So yes…thought you all should know that…

Also, I know very well that I got the dialogue for the meadow scene all wrong. But…gah, I don't exactly have many chances to rewatch the episode to nail it down for accuracy…sorry…T.T

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!!!! I felt like doing that in capitals…^.^

* * *

"_Masquerade, no!_"

A desperate plea, breaking through the deceptively serene breeze that continued to nudge away the glinting dust. A slender hand, trembling with grief, reaching out with the swell of hushed grass. And the half-formed boy ahead, out of her reach, the edges of what was left of his being glittering as it broke away like clouds of dust.

_And the satisfied, expectant smile on his lips._

"_Please stay! We still need you!_"

The smile lingered sadly, such an alien, yet natural quirk on that pale, half-hidden face. Was that smile the truest expression of emotion that face had ever allowed to be shown?

_This was greedy of her._

_But this was greedy of him too._

"Please…" Her words were becoming thicker, softer, imploring and despondent. "I…can't do this by myself…"

A spike of joy, soon mingled with wisps of self-hatred; for that smile was slipping, the shimmering powder was faltering in the air, unmoved by the abruptly urgent wind. And then they were moving, drifting back to his remains, settling back in place.

And there he stood, complete, whole…and frowning, trembling, shaking his head, bewildered…

"Are you going to stay and help me, Masquerade?" More of her greed and carelessness. More of her disregard. But still Alice asked eagerly, hopefully…

_Beseechingly._

For a moment, he didn't respond. And a stab of fear was running itself slowly through her...that he wouldn't help her. That he would refuse because of this greed and self-doubt. That if he couldn't give up on everything the way he had intended, he'd just give up through his silence…that he had lost every shred of will…

But he had finally lifted his head up, slow and drunkenly, mouth tightened in an obvious glare and voice hoarse with distance. "No. As I said, it's _your_ destiny."

"But then why are you still here?" A useless question. One that she knew he wouldn't have the answer to; how could he know, when his heart was set on what would essentially be his death? "I thought…I thought you were going to leave…"

"I was," he murmured, not to her, but to himself. His face nodded back down to his hands, empty and yielding no answers for him. "But…I can't. Why…?"

The single word hung in the air, firm against a wind that tried to whisk it away. A word that remained, despite having no one to answer it and make it complete.

Masquerade suddenly looked back up in an anxious snap of his neck. "Alice, don't let the others know that I'm still here."

She stared back at him, confused. "What? But, why…"

"Just make them think that I'm gone, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Should she? He was about to leave…leave behind a world that he now had the capability and freedom to help, leave behind a group of kids who would eagerly throw away each and every of his wrongs in order to be his friend, and leave behind a girl still trapped in a vortex of inner chaos, helplessness and hurt, a vortex that he himself had caused and wouldn't settle down…

"_Please?_"

* * *

"Masquerade? Alice? What…"

It was a quick flash of a face unrecognized as the glass was moved away; of fine eyebrows and high cheekbones and smooth skin, of sharpness and canniness that he couldn't place on the round features, the large, gentle eyes, and the bare authenticity that they disappeared into.

"Alice? What's going on?"

She didn't answer him. She just stood there, swaying, black and red bands gripped tightly in her hands, sharpening and paling her knuckles. "Good bye forever…Masquerade," she whispered, sad and unsure, as the mask shattered without a sound, leaving the shards to drift away and disappear.

"Alice…" There was comfort and sympathy in his voice; enough for her, more than enough.

Afterall, wasn't this a confusing time she was going through?

* * *

"Thank you…Alice," Masquerade whispered. She could imagine that those words sounded free and light, honest. She could imagine that no trace of resentment was present within them.

But she would still know just how little he could be grateful for such a small act of mercy.

"Now go greet your friends. They've missed you."

Alice nodded once, her voice stuck in her throat. Unable to offer any empty reassurances or apologies for her dependence. She could only force herself into the real world.

* * *

In the comforting embrace of a dark room, grayed out by the pale light of a small orb hanging in midair, a pair of green eyes solemnly reopened, bright against the shadows. And a satisfied chuckle broke the silence.

* * *

**A/N**: There ye go. The new, hopefully better prologue. I tried a whole lot harder with it than when I had first written it…be grateful…anywho, the other parts of the prologue that I left out (the celebration of Naga's unfair defeat…) will be integrated somehow into Chappie One. Okie? Okie…


	2. Trapped REWRITTEN

**Chapter 1**

**A/N**: Okie…so, by now I've seen I think all the episodes of Bakugan, when they showed on TV and I had nothing better to do with my time and not much else was on. But…so little actually really _mattered_ in them…and I still can't remember the name of that one geezer Bakugan that I think _actually_ died…

…Which was kinda awesome, Bakugan being a kiddie show and all…

…And I just think that Marucho's last name is Marakura…I can't actually remember…sorry…T.T

**CloneGirl**: MASKERADO-KUN~! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!

**Masquerade**: …What if I don't feel like it?

**CloneGirl**: …*blinks* You…don't feel…like saying the disclaimer…for _me_?

**Masquerade**: …I _never_ feel like saying the disclaimer. Yet, for some _strange_ reason, you keep asking me to in _every single one of your stories_.

**CloneGirl**: Only the Bakugan ones! …Which…admittedly, are the majority of my stories, but that's only because it's easier to think up idea's for it…JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE I FEEL LIKE MORE OF A GEEK THAN I ALREADY AM!!!!

**Masquerade**: *sighs* _Fine_. CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan. …Of course, she doesn't even own a proper pair of winter boots…

**CloneGirl**: HEY! HEY! …HEY! I do _so_ own some winter boots! I just…keep forgetting…to…wear them…okie, maybe I should go on with the story…

**Masquerade**: Maybe you should.

* * *

It should have been a time for celebration. Rejoice. Breathless thrill and victory that would last throughout the night. They were still _alive_ afterall; more than enough reason to party like crazy. However, with this solemn emptiness hanging in the air, leaking out of the gaping hole left behind by their precious partners, tonight was anything but that.

What was supposed to be soiree of the highest proportion was really just a mob of _people_; the young brawlers who had fought in the cause against Naga and their still-paranoid parents, trying to calm themselves after the panic of the attack…this was all just a jumble of subdued mutters, reminiscent stares and blank chatter, all enclosed in the giant marble walls of the Marakura foyer, empty of the giant beasts and marbles that they had called friends.

Alice herself stood quietly at a wall, shoulder to shoulder with her grandfather, cups in hand and idle eyes sweeping over the room, allowing the whispers of other people's discussions drift over, no words being spoken between the two; perhaps her grandfather thought that conversation could come later when they were finally alone…all the apologies, all that catching up, during a time just for the two of them.

Alice was actually slightly more concerned the stoic, emotionless ninja leaning coolly against the wall on her other side.

It wasn't as though Shun's presence irked her in any way; they were friends, and just hours earlier he had helped save her life at the tower, when Naga had successfully fooled everyone else…she just couldn't exactly explain her Masquerade situation to her grandfather with him there.

((You better tell him.))

She nearly jumped at the sound of a small voice, hoarse and impassive, echoing lightly around the very fringes of her mind. She almost felt as though it should tickle…

Masquerade continued on, indifferent to the fact that he had shocked her with the sudden ruin of his previously stony silence. ((If there is anyone with even the slightest of ideas or means to figure out what has happened, it would be Dr Micheal. And I'd like for this to be dealt with as quickly as possible.))

God, it really should tickle. Perhaps then the whole surreality of this situation would feel a bit more like solid fact; afterall, this was all going on in her head. Who was to say that the stress of the past months, and the sudden revelation that she had an evil villian lurking inside her brain hadn't simply caused her mind to crack and force hallucinations upon her?

But, despite her very hopeful doubts, Alice knew that this was all real. It was just…_strange_. Very strange, to have a _male consciousness_, of all the things in the world, lost somewhere within the endless landscapes of her head, capable of reading her every innermost thought…it was actually beyond strange…it was…

…Creepy…

((…You don't need to think of me that way)) The haughty coldness in Masquerade's 'voice' remained mostly intact, marred only with a slight, affronted grumble. ((I don't exactly like this _any_ better than you do.))

"Hey!"

Alice was interrupted before she could stammer and apologize to him and attempt to explain away her thought process in a way that he wouldn't find offensive, and simply meekly towards the table where everyone else was quietly staring, stopping their useless meandering for Dan's broad, slightly forced grin as he waved cheerfully from the snacks table.

((Everyone's probably more worried about the snacks than what he has to say,)) Masquerade stated blankly, ruthlessly truthful.

"Hey, everyone!" Dan continued to grin despite the apathetic response, and Alice couldn't help but smile ever-so-slightly herself; how could she not, when their very own charismatic leader was trying to inject some life into this party? "I think it's time that we did some toasts!"

There was some unsure muttering amongst the crowd, until one brave soul raised his glass to start everyone off. "To the Brawlers!" Billy called out, downing a gulp of fizzling soda (perhaps if the parents had consented to beer and vodka, the party wouldn't be quite so dead…). It wasn't long until nodding heads were agreeing with this honorary first toast and lifting up their own cups as the Brawler's themselves beamed appreciatively (except for Shun, who just bowed his head in acknowledgement).

"And we can't forget our good old pals…to the Bakugan!" Dan smiled broadly as a much more enthusiastic response met this toast; whoops and cheers were filling up the empty air. "To Drago!"

"To Tigrerra!" Runo added loudly, as Julie squealed, "To Gorem~!"

"To Preyus!" Marucho squeaked, stretching up onto his toes, as though that could make his santé heard more clearly. "And Diablo and Angelo!"

"Skyress," Shun said simply, and Alice could have sworn she saw a glimmer in his ocher eyes before he swiftly bowed his head lower, letting his long bangs swing over his face.

With a pang in her heart for the ninja-boy, Alice raised up her glass with a sad smile. "To Hydranoid."

((Mhmm.)) Despite the would-be nonchalant grunt from the boy, Alice knew that he was giving his approval. In his own weird, lordly way.

It wasn't long before everyone was raising their tumblers to the ceiling, the glass glistening in the light of a grand chandelier in the center of the roof, shouting out the names of their Bakugan and taking deep swallows until one soft, melancholy voice broke its way through.

"To Wayvern," Joe said, grey-blue eyes downcast towards the gleaming floor. With supporting murmurs, everyone bent their heads, taking respectful sips of their drink.

"To our parents!" Dan continued, with a wave towards the little huddle of adults who all immediately blushed and grinned sheepishly as everyone else cheered dutifully. "For believing in all of us!"

_And for being cool about us going on a near suicidal mission to stop some power-crazed beast from an entirely different dimension from destroying absolutely everything that possibly exists_, he may as well have added. However, there was no need to actually _voice_ that.

"And there is one more person we all need to thank," Dan said, face softening into a more solemn expression as the babble died down slightly. "Someone who isn't with us right now…not…anymore."

The mutters increased slightly, concerned and baffled as Dan's ruby-red eyes swept over the crowd.

'_Is he saying…someone died?'…'You sure this isn't about Wayvern again…?'…'Oh my god, this is…oh my god, a death…'_

Those were the whispers that crept throughout the throng as his eyes finally locked onto a pair of chestnut eyes, hardening as he raised up his glass, chin lifted high and mouth tightened into a stubborn line as he called out, loud and bold.

"_To Masquerade!_"

Silence.

Silence as everyone stared at the still boy standing oh-so-bravely upon that table, faces blank as they tried to comprehend what had just been said.

Silence that only lasted for a bare second until people started choking on their drinks and shouted out in horror.

"Masquerade?! What are you thanking _him_ for?!" Julio bellowed, voicing nearly everyone's thoughts.

"After what that _creep_ has done?!" Chan cried out, her slim fingers tightening dangerously around the stem of her glass.

"_Hey!_" Dan stomped his foot down angrily, oblivious to the liquid that slopped over the edge of his cup and onto his hand and silencing everyone again, for the most part. "If it weren't for Masquerade, I probably wouldn't be here right now, and we wouldn't have been able to beat Naga!"

Everyone definitely shut up then.

"What do you mean?" Runo asked, with confused and failingly furtive glances between Dan and Alice. And it was at that moment that Alice realized that they had totally forgotten to fill the others in on certain life changing happenings from their brief time in Vestroia.

How incredibly inconvenient.

"Look, _this_ is what happened," Dan said, sighing. One hand reached up to scratch the back of his head tiredly. "When me and Drago were fighting in Vestroia, we were nearly _done_ for. And then Masquerade just showed up, and totally saved our butts. He even came up with this master plan, and put himself at risk! If you don't believe me, just ask Alice!"

All eyes turned towards her, and she blushed under everyone's curious eyes. "It's true," she said quietly, keeping her eyes on the gleaming oak floor. "Masquerade freely chose to go to Vestroia and help Dan. And then…and then he left."

The silence returned, swift and contemplative as eyes continued to bore into her; she could _feel_ the war of expressions on each person's face, their jumbled emotions, and Masquerade's stillness on the fringes on his mind, his restrained anxiety…

"Well, if he saved my Daniel…"

Heads swivelled away from Alice, now focusing on the slim, brown-haired woman standing within the group of adults, smiling, happy, unaware of the mutters around her. Mrs Kuso raised her glass as high as her son had, smile just as wide, voice just as clear.

"…Then he most _certainly_ deserves a toast. To Masquerade!"

The mutters grew louder, a bit more certain, as yet another glass raised itself up. "I suppose, that since his last act was for good…" Klaus said, eyes flickering briefly towards the Russian girl on the other side of the room, "to Masquerade!"

"To Masquerade," Shun said, with a half smile towards Alice.

It wasn't long before everyone was following the toast; and it didn't matter if they did it eagerly and reverently, or hesitantly and grudgingly. Because she was able to display her pleasure with a wide smile…and not hate herself.

((Masquerade!)) Her joy overflowed the brim of her mind, trickling with the sheer excitement she felt for him, the hope. ((Everyone…they don't hate you…isn't that great?!))

Alice had always believed that happiness was contagious…that if she just smiled for someone, they would smile back. If she was happy for someone, they'd be happier by the ten-fold. So why didn't her ecstasy show in his voice?

((…Yeah…))

* * *

((Why won't it come?!))

It took a deep breath to stop herself from yelling back; Alice Gehabich's calm was slowly being worn down. ((Masquerade, we have to be patient…))

((Who the hell cares about patience?! Why won't my mask _appear_ already?!))

She just squeezed her eyes shut again, willing for the feel of smooth glass and plastic to slide into her hands, like it had before it disappeared that final time, trying not to believe her grandfather's soft, concerned words.

"Alice…I don't think it's going to appear."

A part of her wanted to argue, to insist that it was going to appear, she was just having troubles...a voice that matched the desperation and fury in her counterpart's. "Try to tell Masquerade that," she said miserably, shoulder's shaking every so slightly as they slumped.

((I _demand_ that it appears, right _now_!))

Guilt and pity flooded her chest; his voice was trembling with disbelief and stubborness, still trying to hold onto whatever fragile hope he had of being free.

At least she didn't have a face to look into when she crushed that hope. ((Masquerade, I don't think…it's going to appear to us…))

Sudden silence; she could sense his consciousness reeling back in mistrust and realization. When he spoke again, the anger had seeped away, leaving his voice empty and shocked. ((But…that would mean…))

"This is going to make it harder to figure out how to get Masquerade out of you and into a body of his own." Her grandfather frowned at some point above her head as he leaned back in his armchair, musing and disturbed. "Seeing as the basis for Masquerade's existence revolves around that mask…I'll have to start from scratch…"

((You stupid old man!)) The faint whisper he had been reduced to suddenly reared back up in volume and rage. ((Figure out something better than that!))

((Masquerade!)) Micheal twitched slightly, looking at his granddaughter curiously as defensive indignance crossed her face. ((Don't you _dare_ speak about my grandfather that way!))

He continued, regardless of her unusual anger and harsh words. ((If it hadn't been for the things he's done, we wouldn't be in this mess! None of this would have ever _happened!_ _I _never would have happened!))

((That's not…!!)) She fell silent instantly, all arguments simply extinguishing themselves instantly. Afterall, she could hardly argue against her own subconscious…

"Helloooooo, Alice? Like, where are you? You said you'd, like, totally be here at THIS time…did you blow me off?"

Alice half-jumped out of her seat as Julie's cheerful voice drifted quietly from the hallway; it was only the tinny sound of the speakers from the computer in the study that let Alice know that, almost thankfully, Julie wasn't actually present in her home. "Oh, I forgot, and I was logged in on the site and everything…sorry Grandfather, Julie made me promise that I'd be on the chat at this time…"

"I understand," Micheal interrupted with a small smile. "Hurry Alice, it's not a good idea to keep your friend waiting…"

"Yeah…" she murmured vaguely, nodding her head quickly in thanks before backing out of the living room.

"Alice!" Julie squealed, raising her arms in delight as the redhead darted into the study and appeared in front of the computer screen, wearing a harried smile. "I'm so glad that you're actually on! I was all like, did she forget about me? And then I was like, no way, she's Alice, she'd never forget about me! But then I got thinking, and well, you ARE human, not some sort of, like, magical angel or something…"

"Hello to you too, Julie." Alice bowed her head politely, cutting off the Australian before she could babble on any further. "You wanted to talk to me about something…?"

The silver haired girl nodded cheerfully. "Yep. I wanted to ask you something, like, REALLY important!"

((She's an airhead,)) Masquerade thought scathingly, the thought just popping up out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Alice asked Julie, her voice absentminded as her mind instantly snapped back at the rude voice at the back of her mind. ((Masquerade, that was uncalled for and rude!))

((She doesn't care, she can't hear me. She doesn't even realize that I still _exist_.))

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come visit it me in Australia!" Alice found herself jumping again as Julie continued to talk, oblivious to Alice's inner conversation. It was just as Masquerade said, afterall. "I also invited, like, Runo, Chan, Jewls and Jenny. I mean, I know you want to spend some time with your grandfather and catch up on lost time, but I think we need some good old _girl_ time!"

((Girl time?)) All the haughty spitefulness disappeared out of his voice, replaced with worry. ((Say no.))

"You should go." Alice found herself turning towards the doorway, blinking at her grandfather from where he stood, formerly quiet, in the study doorway. "I'll be fine by myself. Besides, it sounds like you might have some fun."

((What are you talking about, old man?)) Masquerade's frustration over the fact that he couldn't be heard, wouldn't be acknowledged, was very clear. ((I'm still here, in case you forgot! I don't want to be dragged into their 'girl time'!))

And Alice…simply smiled and nodded. "I would love to go, Julie."

"Great! I'll call you later with the deets! See ya!"

"See you later," Alice said, her customary soft smile growing just the slightest bit as Julie's screen flashed closed.

((Are you _planning_ to see me tortured?)) Masquerade's voice had dropped into a resentful grumble. ((You should think more about people, and not just yourself, you know.))

((Perhaps if you haven't been complaining so much…))

((Since when were you so mean?!))

"I take it Masquerade isn't happy at the moment?" Micheal asked, observing his granddaughter's face carefully; again, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

((Isn't happy at the moment? _That's_ an understatement. Stupid old man.))

Alice sighed, glancing out the window as Masquerade continued to rant in a mutter to soft for her to actually comprehend. There was a brief fluttering of glossy black, stark against the white snow that tumbled from a shaken branch; a raven had lifted up into the air, cawing a hoarse cry into the cool, cloudy sky. She wondered if Masquerade would be envious of this unburdened creature; she felt…as though she was…

* * *

A small smirk turned up the corners of her mouth as she watched the red headed girl and her grandfather through the swirls of milky fog churning slowly just below the curved surface of an orb set on the clothed table before her. She turned a glass object in her hand absentmindedly, cold and oddly shaped in her hands, looking down at it for a second to see the faint light of an opening doorway reflected in it.

"Really sis, a crystal ball? How much more clichéd can you get?"

She didn't turn around at the tired, teasing voice, only chuckled. "It's not _that_ clichéd, you know…Okay, perhaps it is. But it is _very_ useful. Besides …" She half turned her head, to see the boy half hidden in the shadows of the darkened room out of the corner of her eye. "It puts me in the right mood for these things."

The boy rolled his eyes, leaning heavily against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Right, the melodramatic mood. Which I already have to put up with enough, without all of these stupid crystal balls, thrones and dark rooms. Really, would it kill you to turn on a light?"

"_Yes_," she answered, a bit sulkily. "Yes it _would_. I like the dark, it makes everything seem so much more _mysterious_. Now, how is little Masky dealing with all of this?"

He rubbed his forehead tiredly, scowling. "He's not very happy. And neither am I. I don't see why he's so necessary…"

"He just is," she answered curtly, crossing her arms. The object dangled from her hand, dangerously close to falling; not that she would ever actually let such a thing happen.

"Well, couldn't it be Alice? Being in the same body as Masquerade, she ought to have the same qualities as him…you know, those qualities you don't seem keen on telling me about…"

"_No_. It has to be Masky. Besides," she said, leaning back into her throne and staring into the depths of her crystal ball, where Alice's sunny smile radiated, "You just want Alice because you think she's pretty, and because you're a big fat pervert."

There was a brief splutter of indignance, quickly replaced by a forced cool on his voice. "No, not because of _that_. I just think she'd be less of a pest, that's all."

"_Suuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeee_…pervert."

"I am _not_!" The boy huffed, his composure gone, and a silence descended between the two. Finally, he asked the biggest question on his mind. "Why won't you tell me what you're planning? I'm a part of this too, you know."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes you do."

"Nuh uh. _I'm_ the brains of this operation! It would jeopardize everything if I revealed my plans."

"Aw, come on! I deserve to know! Do you know how much work I've done? You're forcing me to do more stuff than Mother did!"

"Well, I just thought that it's about time that you did some actual labour," she said sniffily, standing up and scooping up her crystal ball in a single hand. "I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Stop trying to be mysterious!" the boy said angrily as she whisked past him on the way to the door. He raised a hand, as though to slap her, but she was already out of his reach.

Just before she left, she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Just suck it up, you whiny little baby. It won't be long until we have what we want. So tough it up and _wait_."

* * *

**A/N**: There I go. ^^ Finally, about time I had this chappie rewritten…so proud of myself, I am…so anyways, one of the greatest accomplishments I hope to force into this story is less OOCness…which will likely take out most of the humour, BUT~…it'll make me feel better. *nods*


	3. Would You Miss Him?

Chapter 2

**CloneGirl**: Maskerado-kun, you wanna say the disclaimer again?

**Masquerade**: No.

**CloneGirl**: Aw, come on. You know you really wanna.

**Masquerade**: No, I don't.

**CloneGirl**: Pwease? Pwetty pwease?

**Masquerade**: *Sigh* Do you promise to leave me alone if I say it?

**CloneGirl**: …_Suuuuurrrreeee_…*Shifty eyes*

**Masquerade**: Well, if that's the closest I'm going to get…CloneGirl does not own Bakugan or me, thank the heavens. Just imagine the horror…

**CloneGirl**: I'm not that bad! Geez!

((I really hate planes.))

((So you've said,)) Alice thought back tiredly, leaning her head on the headrest of her seat. (**A/N**: Where else? Geez!) ((I don't see why it's such a problem for you. I mean, you aren't the one on the plane, really…))

((Technically, I am. I can still experience it, you know.))

Alice sighed, but didn't answer him. For the next few minutes, they were silent.

Then Masquerade began to hum.

((Can you please stop that?)) Alice asked, as politely as she could.

((Nope,)) he answered, strangely cheerful before switching songs.

(**A/N**: Don't ask what the songs are. Let's just pretend that they're…Linkin Park. That's right, Masquerade now likes Linkin Park. Totally.)

((Since when have you been so annoying?)) Alice thought irritably. Not that she had anything against Linkin Park; Masquerade was simply humming as loudly and as obnoxiously as he could.

((Since I started having nothing else better to do))

She groaned as he started to hum again, wishing that the plane would land in Australia already.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Alice!"

The red head was nearly knocked to the ground when both Julie and Runo glomped her. She smiled at them, stealthily wiggling out of their grasps.

"Hey guys. Where are Chan, Jenny and Jewls?"

"Chan should be arriving in about an hour," Julie said, with an excited grin, "And Jenny and Jewls are coming tomorrow. They have a concert today, so…"

"I see."

"So what are we going to do while we're waiting for Chan?" Runo asked while Alice retrieved her luggage. "Should we hang around the food court."

Julie made a face. "Ew, no! All the food there is really gross! What about the gift shop?"

"Pretty cool that we're in Australia again, huh?" Runo asked Alice as they followed Julie to the gift shop, dodging around crowds of cranky tourists to keep up. "And this time, we don't have to worry about _anything_! No Infinity Core, no ambushes from Masquerade…" She suddenly stopped what she was saying, and looked ashamed. "Sorry. I keep forgetting…"

"It's no problem," Alice assured her, keeping up a bright smile. "Really, Runo."

Runo looked at her best friend carefully, then made up her mind. "Alice …Do you miss him at all?"

The red head looked at her in confusion. "Who? You mean Masquerade?"

"Well…Yeah…I mean, I was just wondering…"

((Of course you miss me,)) Masquerade said, somewhat smugly. ((Without me, you'd be nothing.))

((Perhaps I _don't_ miss you.))

((Aw, you know you do. Everyone misses me, I bet. Their lives are a lot less exciting now with me there.))

((What if no one missed you?))

((Oh, they _wooooouuuuuld_.))

((You _have_ gotten a lot more annoying…))

((I am, personally, very proud of it.))

"Alice?" Runo looked at the other girl in concern. "You okay? I think you're spacing out…"

Alice snapped back to reality, abandoning the fight with Masquerade. "I'm fine. To be honest Runo…I don't know if I miss him. I mean, I didn't really get to know him…"

((You're such a crafty liar.))

Although it was meant to be a lighthearted comment, Alice still felt a blow to her stomach. She was lying to her friends, the friends who had stuck by her even when they had learned about her and Masquerade. She suddenly felt terrible.

((You know, you aren't supposed to get all sensitive over it,)) Masquerade scolded her, suddenly cranky. ((It was just a joke.))

"Hello, earth to Alice." Runo waved a hand over the other girls chestnut brown eyes. "You okay?"

Alice smiled, as reassuringly as she could. "I'm fine Runo. Just…fine."

((Liar.))

**A/N**: Aaaaaannnnnndddddd…That's all you're getting. I don't feel like writing anything more for this chapter.


	4. Frying Pan Could Work

Chapter 3

**CloneGirl**: Hey, Maskerado-kun…Wanna say the disclaimer again?

**Masquerade**: I thought you said you would leave me alone?

**CloneGirl**: …I lied. Please say it?

**Masquerade**: NO. Not after you lied. How can I ever trust you?

**CloneGirl**: …I'm just asking you to say the disclaimer…

**Masquerade**: Don't care. I'm not saying it.

**Alice**: I can say it, if you want.

**CloneGirl**: …*Sigh* Fine. Go ahead Alice, since my Maskerado-kun doesn't want to say it for me…

**Alice**: Okay. CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan, or anything Bakugan related except for the plots in her fics. Was that good?

**CloneGirl**: …I suppose…

Never before thought had he thought that he could be so bored.

Before, when he was still working for Naga, there was always something to do. Bakugan to steal, a Hydranoid to evolve, a world to help conquer. But now…Now, he was trapped inside the body of a teenage girl with no current means of getting out.

How incredibly boring.

Sighing, Masquerade leaned back into the plush armchair, casting a still-masked eye over the beautiful, yet completely entertainment-deprived meadow that he saw on his immediate level of sight. In the back of his 'mind', if one could still say that he had a mind and wasn't just one, he could see Alice and her friends running forward eagerly to greet a pretty Asian girl.

After a few days of being trapped here, Masquerade had discovered something very useful. If he focused hard enough, he could will objects into 'existence' here, hence the very comfy chair. He had gotten excited, imagining all of the things he could think of to bring here. A TV, gaming systems, books, _anything_ that could occupy his attention and give him something to actually _do_.

Unfortunately, his hopes had been crushed. When he thought up a book, the pages were empty, the TV showed nothing but an empty screen, and the games that came with the gaming system were blank. It seemed that without him knowing what these things were supposed to offer _exactly_, they were completely useless.

He considered summoning up a frying pan to hit himself with, but dismissed with horror. Was he really that desperate? God, he must be slowly going crazy in here…

"Oh my god, Chan! It's so great to see you!"

He winced as Julie's loud, annoying voice reverberated through the tranquil field.

"Nice to see you too, Julie. Thanks for inviting me."

"Aw, we _all_ need girl time here, don't we?"

"I don't," the blonde muttered, slouching in his chair miserably. He almost wished he had never betrayed Naga. At least he wouldn't be stuck here.

((Masquerade, I'm sure that you'll survive,)) Alice comforted him.

"Really now? Excuse me, but you aren't in the same position as I am. Are _you_ the boy trapped in a girl's body?" That would _never_ stop sounding creepy. Never.

The mental voice of Alice sighed, but didn't say anything more.

"This is going to be so much _fun_!" Julie was squealing, and he could see her clapping her hands in delight. "Ooh, we can do each others hair and makeup and go shopping and talk about boys…"

Masquerade listened with growing dread as the Australian girl listed all of her plans for the week long slumber party.

"Alice, just _leave_. It's not too late to hijack a plane back to Russia. Please, just do it for me."

((Masquerade, stop being so ridiculous. Just…Ignore it all.))

"Yeah, that's a _brilliant_ idea!" he shouted, clenching the arms of his chair tightly. "I'll just ignore you girls while you giggle and gossip and…"

((Please calm down, Masquerade. Breathe.))

"How am I supposed to _breathe_?! I don't have an actual body to breathe _with_!"

For a moment, she was silent, taken aback by his outburst, then suddenly began babbling out an apology. ((…Righ…Right…Masquerade, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…))

Masquerade couldn't stay mad at her. He slumped back into his chair with a defeated sigh. "Alice, stop stuttering. It isn't your fault. Now, talk to your friends before they start to get too worried about you."

The girl seemed relieved, but still slightly worried as she turned her attention back to her friends. Julie was still jabbering on and on and on and on and on…

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to reconsider his frying pan idea.

**A/N**: Be silent about it's shortness, mortals. I understand it is very short. Do not…Um…Complain or anything. Although I doubt that you'll complain, seeing as you are all so awesome and wonderful and gracious, and haven't yet eaten me. Yeah…Mwahahahahahaha…Wow, I feel really hyper at the moment…I'm seeing a kittenified Masquerade gouging out Dan's eyes…It is actually quite funny…Though morbid…And kinda gross…But it's still funny. Kitty Masquerade…


	5. Icky Boy Gossip

**Chapter 4**

**A/N**: This chapter is making me choke a little. It is forced to have intended pairings, as the situation requires it. A lot. You know, slumber party, gossip…Yeah. I still hate myself for it. …Do you peoples think that Alice is kinda OOC? I think she is. I'm for some reason finding it hard to keep her in character…

**CloneGirl**: Maskerado-kun, say the disclaimer for me please?

**Masquerade**: …Fine.

**CloneGirl**: YAY!!!!!! …Wait, what? You aren't going to say no? Or complain? Or anything?

**Masquerade**: It's tiring me. Besides, you're starting to run out of ways to make me say the disclaimer…

**CloneGirl**: …That is true. Okay then, go!

**Masquerade**: *Sigh* CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan. If she did, I would never have tried to leave, and I would probably be turned into a kitten.

**CloneGirl**: …What? It's ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh my god, that is _so_ your color."

"You think so? I've always thought that it makes me look fat…"

"What are you talking about? It is _so_ you. You look so _cute_!"

((…Alice, do you really hate me so much as to you will not allow me to commit suicide?))

Alice sighed, trying to keep her concentration on the conversation _outside_ of her head. Ever since Jenny and Jewls had arrived, he had been complaining/begging nonstop. She couldn't blame him too much though. Julie plus two popstars plus lots of sugar and girliness equaled a lot of torture for the trapped boy.

((What is the _matter_ with you girls? I don't get it. Why must you giggle over a _color_? And brownies? And clothes?))

((Masquerade, you shouldn't really say anything about clothes. Not with that coat.))

He spluttered in indignation, and Alice quickly turned her focus away from him as Julie clapped her hands for everyone's attention.

"Okay, it's time for us to talk about something very important," she called out seriously, as though she were a camp counselor.

"What?" Chan asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

Julie grinned mysteriously, her dark blue eyes glittering. "_Boys_."

((………………No. I am not going to listen to this. _No_.))

((Masquerade…))

((NO. I am going to try to tune you all out. That's what I'll do.))

((Well…Okay, I suppose you can try…Just don't start humming or anything…))

((…That is actually a very good idea. I should do that.))

((No, please, Masquerade…))

There was no point. He had already started humming as loudly as he could, just like he had on the plane. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself, surprised by how she was slowly becoming short tempered, at least when it came to him.

"Okay, who should we start with?" Julie rubbed her hands together, eager for any juicy gossip. She eyed the group. "Chan, what do you think of Joe?"

The Asian girl instantly went red. She bent her head and mumbled around her popcorn, words muffled.

"Aw, come on Chan," Julie said. "We all know that you and Joe are practically together."

"Ooh, do tell." Jenny and Jewls leaned in closer, just as hungry as Julie.

"Well…I…Really like him, he's really great…"

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Jenny asked, reaching for a bowl of chips. "You two are so great together. Plus, he's a cutie. Nice catch."

Chan grinned, still red and looking to get the attention away from herself. "Well…What about Julie and Billy?"

Julie blushed, but not nearly as hard as Chan had. "Well…He's my best friend…But I guess I do like him."

"And it's only obvious that he likes you," Runo added, absentmindedly twirling a finger through her hair in a girly way that was unlike her. "You two are perfect."

"Yeah, well…" Julie shrugged, then sighed. "I do like him. You know…like like. And Runo, I have to apologize."

"For what?" Runo opened up a can of Pepsi and began chugging it down.

"Well…You know, the Dan thing…" Julie suddenly grinned slyly. "I mean, since you so obviously like him and everything…"

Pepsi sprayed everywhere as Runo began choking, blushing harder than Chan and Julie had combined. "What?!" she coughed, wiping off her mouth. "I don't…That's stupid…Heh…Totally lame…I mean, it's…It's _Dan_…"

Everyone laughed as she sheepishly tried to wipe off her pajamas and deny what was being said.

It was Jewls that came to Runo's rescue. "Hey, what about that Klaus guy that was at the party? He was kinda cute…"

Pretty soon everyone was evaluating and comparing various boys, even Alice.

((Hey Alice? Why are you actually _participating_ in this? Why? Don't _do_ this to me.))

She chose to ignore the evil, uncharacteristically annoying little voice in her head and have fun with her friends. She couldn't let Masquerade ruin her mood.

((Oh, so now I'm ruining _your_ mood. What about _my_ mood?! My mood, in case you cared, has been perfectly ruined. Why? Because you were _so_ selfish as to not hijack a plane for me. So selfish.))

"Oh my god, what about Shun?" Julie finally asked, practically bouncing with excitement.

Somehow, as though the very forces of nature demanded it, every girl shouted out the same word at the same time. "BABE!"

"He is _so_ cool," Jewls squealed, her eyes getting that dazed look of one who is imagining something that had to be too good to be true. "He's just…Wow."

"_Total_ wow," Jenny agreed, giving her partner a high five.

"Major wow," Julie said, giving her fluffy pink pillow a tight squeeze. "He is just a total hottie. Of course," the silver haired girl added, with a sly look at Alice, "I think he's already got his eyes on someone."

(**A/N**: Please ignore this author's note, unless you would like to know that I am trying my best to throttle myself without causing too much damage, for if I am dead, I cannot drink root beer. Or write what is coming up…Which will make Masquerade a slight narcissist and make me drool as I agree with what I write…This chapter is still killing me though…)

Alice looked at her friends blankly, taking in their excited grins. "What? Do…Do you mean…Um…"

"Of course we mean you, Alice!" Runo said, rolling her eyes. "Everyone can tell that he totally likes you. I mean, seriously."

"He's totally trying to work up the courage to ask you out," Julie said shrilly, clasping her hands together.

Now it was Alice's turn to blush. "Oh…Well…That's…That's really…"

((NO!))

Alice barely noticed the panicked edge to Masquerade's thoughts, not that he didn't try as hard as he could to get them through to her.

((You can _never_, ever, ever, _ever_ go out with Shun! Or anyone else for that matter! _Please_! You can have your stupid slumber party and giggle and everything else, but please, just don't _ever_ go out with anyone! Not if you value my sanity!))

"Do you really think he likes me?" Alice inquired, almost stumbling over her words, her heart pounding.

"Duh!" the others shouted, giggling in their happiness.

((_Nooooooo_…No…Just don't, please…Not to me…_No_!))

"Now, how about someone else?" Chan asked, as the girls went back to their normal chatter.

Jenny frowned. "Who else is there?"

"…Well…" Everyone turned to Julie again, who was fidgeting nervously, twiddling her fingers. "This is gonna be kinda weird…But what about Masquerade?"

Everyone fell silent. Alice forgot about her newfound crusher as everyone stared at her, only to glance away embarassed. Even Masquerade forgot that he was slowly going into depression, as he shut up and listened intently.

"I mean, if we pretend that he was, like, _never_ Alice," Julie added hurriedly, peeking at the redhead to see her reaction, "What would you guys think?"

The girls pondered over this, frowning and scratching the back of their heads. Finally, it was Runo who broke the silence.

"Well…It was hard to tell with the mask…But I guess he was _kinda_ cute…"

"_Really_ cute," Jewls said slowly, her eyes brightening up. "He had that whole mysterious thing going for him…Way more that Shun…"

"And he looked _hot_ in that awesome outfit," Jenny said, exchanging a look with Julie.

"And when he was fighting Dan," Julie said eagerly, relieved that no one was leaping at her throat for putting forth such an idea, "it was just…I mean, Dan was _cute_, but Masquerade was…Even _more_ wow than Shun."

"And he _was_ kinda sexy," Chan murmured, grinning. "I guess…He was a total babe."

Alice tensed up slightly, waiting for Masquerade's reaction. None came yet.

"Oh, sorry Alice!"

The redhead turned her attention back to her friends, who were all looking abashed.

"This must be, like, really weird and creepy," Runo said sadly, looking at her friend apologetically. "I mean…Really creepy."

"No, it's fine," Alice hurried to say, choosing to look at the ground. "It's not _that_ that's bugging me…It's…"

"Do _you_ think he was a babe too?" Jenny asked, gaping. Runo elbowed her in the gut.

((…Of course you do. I'm a total babe.)) Masquerade had finally decided to reveal his emotions by the sudden turn of conversation. Smug and self-satisfied. ((Admit it.))

"_No_," Alice said forcefully, blushing deeply. "I don't…I mean…It's just…I don't know."

((And that's the best excuse she can come up with,)) Masquerade grumbled. ((I bet you _do_ think that I'm a total babe.))

((Masquerade…I'm sorry, no. It's just…weird.))

((…You liar.))

**A/N**: …And that was my therapy. ^.^ I HAD TO WRITE IT!!!!! I JUST HAD TO!!!!! It's the only reason I actually survived writing this chapter…It took a lot of guts for me to write it all. I would like to thank the little sane voice in my head, for restraining me when I tried to commit suicided. Thank you, sane voice. Next time that insane voice eats you, I will make insane voice spit you out. ^.^


	6. Malls And A Gary Stu

Chapter 5

**A/N**: Bweheeheeheehee…How'd you like my demented evil laugh? I'm trying to experiment with different laughs, mostly because I'm bored. Tee hee…God, that wasn't very evil…Unless it's cute-evil, like Care Bears…Right now, I am on a sugar rush. So yeah…OOCness is sure to occur. That is just what happens when I'm hyper.

**CloneGirl**: MaskerADO-KUN!!!!!!! You wanna be nice and say the disclaimer again? Because you love me so? And because you think I'm absolutely amazing in every single way?

**Masquerade**: …_Yeeeeeaaaaah_, no. Die.

**CloneGirl**: …But…you oh so nicely said the disclaimer last time…Why not this time?

**Masquerade**: …Because. Now I don't feel like it.

**CloneGirl**: But…I did make those girls say you were a total babe…Which is totally true, in my opinion at least.

**Masquerade**: …_Truuuuuueeeeee_…

**CloneGirl**: *Hopefully perks up…*

**Masquerade**: But still no.

**CloneGirl**: *Slumps* Meanie…hot meanie…Fine then, Runo can say it this time.

**Runo**: *Sigh* Fine, whatevs. CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan whatsoever.

Masquerade's temporary good mood from last night was gone as dust in the wind the next day.

((Was it really necessary,)) he asked slowly, as the girls hurried out of the hot Australian sun, through a pair of automatic doors and into the cooling air of a mall, ((to talk about your…female problems last night?))

((I'm sorry, Masquerade, there was nothing I could do.))

((_Suuuuuuurrrrrrreeeee_…))

"Oh my god, don't you guys just _love_ the mall?" Julie squealed, doing a little twirl.

"Oh my god, I _totally_ do!" Jewls cried, just as enthusiastic as Julie was.

"Me too!" Jenny said, linking arms with the other two girls. "Oh my god, I wonder what kind of stores they have here…Julie, are there, like, some _really_ good stores here?"

"There are some totally _great_ stores here," Julie assured her as she forced Chan, Runo and Alice into joining their human chain. "Come on, girls! We're gonna have _fun_!"

"Anyone else feel as dorky as I do?" Chan asked with a little joking grin.

"Yep," Runo said, rolling her eyes. Alice just laughed as they were dragged along through the crowds.

((Hey, Alice, I just thought of a great idea!)) Masquerade thought to her brightly as they neared an especially girly-looking store. ((Why don't you tell them that your grandfather has suddenly gotten sick with…some sort of terminal disease, and you have to go home right away! Huh? And there's always my 'hijack a plane' idea…))

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh my god, I am _so_ beat," Jenny groaned as they all collapsed on a bench, weighed down by the sheer amount of bags they each held. "But," she added brightly, "I did get an absolutely _adorable_ blouse!"

"What do you guys think of my new shoes?" Runo asked, holding out her feet for them to inspect.

"So cute!"

"Totally cute!"

((…What is with you people? Really?))

Suddenly, Julie sat up straighter and elbowed Runo and Alice, who were at either side of her, in the sides. "Oh my god, look at _that_!" she whispered in delight, gesturing wildly. "Look at _that_!"

Alice looked towards where Julie was pointing, and nearly lost her breath.

"Oh my," Chan whispered, almost reverantly. "That's just…"

"…Wow…" they all said together.

((…Oh god, you're all robots.))

Alice didn't even notice how Masquerade's cranky mood had intensified, if that was possible. She was too in awe of the boy that was standing just at the entrance of a movie store.

His hair looked so silky and dark as it fell over his regal face, casting shade over his eyes. It wasn't done in any special way; it didn't look straightened or have that plastic look of hair-gel use, it was just…natural. He was tall and and lean, almost lazily handsome in his loose clothing.

The boy caught sight of the group of girls gawking at them; with a sly smile, he pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and strolled over to them, moving like an angel among all of the suddenly dull people bumbling around clumsily.

((…Like an angel…? Alice, do you not know how _clichéd_ and _stupid_ that sounds? And all of your _other_ descriptions?))

She barely cared about the abuse Masquerade paid to her descriptions. It didn't stop it from being true.

In what seemed like hardly any time at all, the boy had travelled through the crowds and was standing before them, smiling so perfectly that it could have made her heart melt. Now that he was closer, she could see that his eyes were a brilliant green, a good match up with his hair. She was instantly lost in those eyes, those amazing eyes…

((…Alice, stop it, and look away. Please, I don't need to hear your thoughts about this. Just _please_.))

"Hello ladies," the boy said smoothly, inclining his head. A giggle escaped Julie's mouth; he ignored it. "I see that you have a lot of bags there. Would you need any assistance carrying them around?"

By now, they were all giggling and could barely look at him in embarrassment. "Sure," Chan said on behalf of the others, being the one giggling the least. "That'd be…great."

"Well then." He leaned down and easily scooped up all of the bags, bags that had required six girls.

((…That shouldn't be scientifically possible, you know. It really shouldn't.))

"Why don't I treat you girls to lunch?" the boy asked with a charming smile. "You all look so tired and hungry…"

"Sure!" they all cried enthusiastically, blushing and trying to stifle their giggles.

((What?! You don't even know his name, and you're going to have _lunch_ with him?! Alice, where as your common sense gone? He might be…a kidnapper! Or something…))

With a shock, Alice realized that Masquerade had a point, although she highly doubted that this handsome young man, only about a year or two older than them, was planning to kidnap them… "Um, I'm sorry," Alice mumbled, going deep red, "but what's your name?"

The boy looked at her for a moment, then laughed. "Ah, right, sorry. I forgot about that. My name is Ray, short for Raymond. Pleasure to meet you. I'd shake your hand, but…" With a sheepish grin, he lifted his arms a fraction to indicate the bags. "What about you girls?"

In a rush, they introduced themselves. Jenny and Jewls seemed a bit miffed that he hadn't recognized 'Super Sync Sound'.

((I don't trust him,)) Masquerade mumbled warily, trying his best to keep Alice away from the boy with his thoughts alone. And failing miserably. ((I suggest you girls leave _now_.))

((Masquerade, please stop it,)) Alice thought back, her voice somewhat dreamy. ((Ray's a nice guy.))

((…And you're able to tell this after spending a whopping _five_ _minutes_ with him? Really Alice, I think you have to get away from him.))

((Relax, please. We're going to be fine.))

Masquerade grumbled a bit, but didn't say anything more about the subject. She could sense him sulking, disappointed that, once again, he couldn't make the red head do anything he suggested.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Lunch was one of the best things she had ever experienced, despite the fact that they were eating from a food court. Even Julie, Jenny and Jewls somehow managed to ignore that fact, so enraptured with their guest as they were.

Ray was so witty and conversational, entertaining them with countless stories about places he had traveled to and people he had met, and then in turn listening intently whenever they came up with a story or comment themselves. He was especially interested when the topic of conversation turned to Bakugan, and has the girls told him about their adventures, eager to impress.

"I've heard about Bakugan, but never got the chance to play it myself," he told them regretfully with a sigh. "Too bad they're gone forever now…I never realized that they were real beings. I bet that you girls had a really tough time, I mean, with helping to save the world and all…"

((Oh please,)) Masquerade muttered darkly. ((He's trying to suck up to you guys, and then kidnap you. That's what he's planning.))

((Please stop being so pessimistic,)) Alice asked of her other half civilly.

((I'm not pessimistic. I'm fatalistic.))

((That's nearly the same thing…))

Suddenly, Ray glanced at his watch and moaned.

"What is it?" Julie asked in concern, eyeing the watch warily. Obviously, this meant that…

"I have to go," Ray said miserably as he stood up, to the disappointment of his new fanclub. "My little sister is going to be home soon from drama practice, and she isn't allowed to be home alone. I'm realy sorry," he added sincerely. "I'd really like to stay and talk to you girls, but…perhaps we'll see each other again."

"Perhaps," Chan said with a sigh.

They waved goodbye to him glumly as he hurried off with rueful glances behind him. As soon as he had disappeared in the mob, they turned back to each other and began to gossip excitedly.

"Was he hot or _what_?" Jewls said eagerly, with Jenny fanning her hand by her face for exaggeration.

"He's perfect," Runo whispered dreamily, cupping her chin in her hand. "Just…perfect."

((I don't think he was planning on kidnapping us,)) Alice thought to Masquerade, unable to keep out the smug tone.

The boy scowled. ((Shut up. He could have.))

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Bartie, you pervert!" she squealed, launching herself at her brother's chest and pounding it with angry fists. "I hate you! You barely got _any_ information!"

"They _were_ talking about Bakugan," the boy said hopefully as he tried to ward off the little demon. "I guess that Alice was too…_distracted_ for me to see any changes in her personality that could have something to with Masquerade…hey, I did a masterful job of following them at least. They didn't see me at _all_."

She shrieked, not accepting this fragile excuse. "I don't care if you can stalk people well! I know that you can stalk, you've stalked enough girls in your lifetime! Pervert!" In one agile move, she leapt upwards, one leg extending gracefully and striking him in the chin. He stumbled backwards.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he asked furiously, regaining his balance. "At least I discovered that she gets this really far off look whenever she's talking to Masquerade…"

"How is that supposed to help me?" the girl snapped, stomping away from him in disgust and throwing herself into her throne sulkily. "That doesn't tell me if his soul is getting any darker, does it?!"

"It's not going to get any darker," the boy insisted. "Alice is going to end up changing him for the worse of whatever you have in mind, she's too pure."

"Don't worry," she suddenly spoke up, the anger replaced with smugness. "It'll get darker, no worries about that. Might take sometime, though…perhaps I should give him a little push…not now though, later…yes, later…"


	7. Mysterious Reasons

**Chapter 6**

**A/N**: Bah, I didn't like last chapter much…I didn't like Ray. He's a Gary Stu. Anywho, the Sleepover of Doom is now over, because I can't think of anything else to write for it, and Alice is back in Russia and in school. I just realized that I had forgotten the 'school factor'…I forget about it a lot for some reason…But it isn't really all that important…Considering that school is only really at the beginning of this chapter…and doesn't really have that much purpose…But yeah, this is like…a few days, maybe four or five after the last chapter…not that it matters…

**CloneGirl**: …Maskerado-kun? Say the disclaimer for me?

**Masquerade**: No. I hate you.

**CloneGirl**: But…I finished up with the Sleepover of Doom…WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN WHEN IT COMES TO SAYING DISCLAIMERS?! WHY?!

**Masquerade**: Because I can be.

**CloneGirl**: …Okay, yeah, I'll accept that. I'll get…um…I'll just say it then. I don't own any rights to Bakugan. So…no sueing or anything…unless you are sueing me for writing such pointless things…that I can live with…

Though it was entirely against her nature, Alice now hated someone so completely, she felt she could scream. And it wasn't the whiny Masquerade.

((Sucks for you,)) the blonde boy said smugly as Alice tapped her pencil against the wooden desk anxiously. ((I suppose I have one advantage here now…))

Alice didn't answer him, just looked around the room for any form of help. All she saw were the stormy expressions on her classmates faces, indignant to be expected to write a test on the first day of school, after a summer and a bit of freedom and stress as their world was almost destroyed.

"Okay…start!" their teacher called out as soon as he had handed out the last test, resulting in many kids throwing nasty glances at him. Alice could swear he was wearing something like a smirk.

She turned her eyes downwards to her test and went pale. She couldn't remember any of this, what with all that had happened of late. There was no way she was going to pass this…

It wasn't as though they were being graded on them, no teacher could do that. It was more a need to please the teacher, to make a good first impression and convince him that she was an intelligent and good girl.

((You're having trouble with this? I can answer these questions _easily_.))

For just a moment, Alice felt a fleeting hope; Masquerade would help her, he would do anything in order to show off, he would tell her the answers and she would get a good grade, and no one had to know…

((No, Masquerade. I have to do this myself.))

((Alice, this test doesn't even count for marks. It's not even cheating, really, if that is what has you worried. No need to worry about being honorable…))

((_No_,)) she thought back firmly, chestnut eyes going hard. ((I can handle this.))

((Well, if you ever need some help, you could always ask the total babe that's stuck in your head.))

Alice groaned inwardly. Masquerade was never going to forget that.

((Why would I? I'm a total babe, and I may as well remind you of it.))

((…))

**~Randomly After School~**

((You still could have asked me for help. I wouldn't have minded.))

Alice sighed as she opened the door to her house, welcomed by it's familiar scent, the sweet smell of flowers that she kept careful care of. Outside, a swarm of crows cawed and flung themselves into the sky from their perch on the evergreen trees surrounding her home.

"Grandfather! I'm home!" she called out, kicking off her shoes and carefully arranging them on the little shoe shelf.

Almost immediately, the old man appeared in the living room doorway, a warm smile on his face. "Alice. Did you have a good day today?"

Before Alice could answer him, Masquerade thought to her quickly. ((Ask him if he's any closer to figuring out how to get me out of here! You didn't get the chance to ask him when we got back last night…))

With another sigh, Alice relayed Masquerade's question to her grandfather.

"Well…" he began slowly as they walked into the living room and sat themselves on the couch, Masquerade listening intently, "it's going to be hard, without the mask. Our first problem is, of course, somehow extracting Masquerade from your body. And then we need some sort of…_entity_ for him to inhabit. The mask would be the obvious choice, as it may be possible that it has some sort of special quality. But as we obviously don't have any means to access the mask, or even know if it still exists, we need to figure something else out…"

((…So I'm going to be stuck here forever.))

Alice cringed; Masquerade sounded so empty, miserable and dead. As though there really no hope for him, and the world had come to an end. Like someone with no future.

((Masquerade, we'll…figure something out,)) she thought encouragingly. ((Don't worry, there has to be a way.))

((…Sure…))

* * * * * * * * * * *

Thankfully, his mood had improved later that night, to an extent.

((I still hate this,)) he complained to her as she climbed into bed, the emotion back in his voice. ((I had to completely shut you out while you were…changing, which took a lot of concentration!))

((Uh huh,)) she mumbled back tiredly, stifling a yawn. She settled her head on the pillow, copper-red hair fanning out against the white cloth. Her mind began to wander, think back on the last month. ((Hey, Masquerade…))

((What it it? You want to admit that I _am_ a total babe? Or that you were wrong to deny my help?))

((Why did you help me and the Brawlers in Vestroia?))

That threw the boy off-guard. He was silent for a moment, before asking warily, ((Why the sudden question?))

((I don't know,)) she thought sleepily, turning her head so that she was staring out her window. The moon was full and bright, it almost hurt her eyes. The occasional black shape would fly across it, silhouetted against the silver light before flitting back into the black space beyond it's edges. Finally, she reached over and pulled the curtains over it, so that she could get to sleep without it's distractions. ((It's just…well, there wasn't really any reason for you to do that, I never actually asked you or anything…))

((There's no reason,)) he said quickly, cutting her off. ((No reason at all. Besides, it was nothing…))

((Don't say that, Masquerade.)) Alice was a bit more awake now, curious as to know why he was trying to avoid this. ((You put yourself in danger, not only during that battle but in danger of Naga's wrath too. Why?))

((No reason,)) he repeated, his voice a bit harsher. ((Besides, I put _you_ in harm's way too, it was your body too that was falling off that cliff. So don't go thinking that I had suddenly reformed into a saint.))

((Yes, but…)) Alice tried to think up an excuse for him. ((You had to do what was necessary. Hydranoid wouldn't have let you fall and die…))

((You should get to bed, Alice,)) Masquerade said, changing the subject quickly. ((School tomorrow, remember.))

((Why don't you want to tell me why?)) she asked, getting frustated even the tendrils of exhaustion tried to ensnare her and force her into unconciousness. ((Why is it such a big deal for you to keep it from me?))

((Why is it such a big deal that you know?))

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Well?" she demanded as her brother re-entered the room, rotating his arms around.

"Man, that really puts some stress on the muscles," he moaned, ignoring her as he tried to tend to his aching forearms. "Never again for that long a period of time…"

"Hey, Bartie! Pervert! Remember me?" She snapped her fingers, getting his attention. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Well…" The boy hesitated. "It's hard to tell, but Alice did seem kind of distressed this afternoon. I think Masquerade had a moment."

"Yes!" She pumped a fist in the air, smiling wickedly. "Before long, he will succumb to the natural darkness in his heart, and he will…"

"Can you save the dramatic speech for some other time?" he asked tiredly, plopping himself down in her chair. "Besides, he's not becoming 'dark' _that_ fast."

"What?" She lowered her fist in disappointment. "You mean I have to wait _longer_? I have been waiting so _long_ for this kind of opportunity…"

It finally occurred to her that her brother was sitting in her special throne.

"Hey, get up," she warned, leaning over the top of the back in order to bop him on the head. "That's _my_ throne, in case you haven't noticed. Get your own throne."

Grumbingly, he obliged, giving her a furious look as she happily took his place and stared into the foggy depths of the crystal ball sitting innocently on the little table in front of her.

"I don't want to have to wait much longer," she said softly, eyes growing serious. "We've waited so long for something like this…we have to grab this opportunity as soon as possibly. That's it." She stood up again, stretching out her hand. Immediately, a cloak of soft lavender leapt her hand from the corner of the darkened room. Swinging it around her shoulders, she darted for the door, making sure to grab a certain precious glass object from earlier before she went.

"I'm going to give Masky the push he needs…in our direction…"

"Drama queen," the boy muttered as she slammed the door behind her before sinking back into the throne.

* * * * * * * * * * *

She had finally gone to sleep, giving up on trying to get Masquerade talk until morning.

Tonight, he chose to abandon his chair, and instead paced his little meadow, arms clasped behind his back. He couldn't find any reason for anxiety, except for that he couldn't think up a lie to Alice's question. She would be able to sense the falsehood immediately, he just knew it.

It would be easier to just tell her; it wasn't that big a deal really. But he preffered to keep it to himself, have _something_ to himself. Though really, he did have everything to himself, thought-wise. He could read Alice like a book, while she couldn't penetrate his thoughts in the least.

Maybe it was the meadow annoyed him. How serene it was, so perfect and careless. How much a prisoner it kept him.

How he wished to just be able to leap out of this girl's body, to not have to put up with her frivolous life…to be free…

As though in answer to his request, he felt a tug.

**A/N**: …I think that was one of the suckiest endings I have ever written for a chapter…I tried at cliffhanger, but…Bah.


	8. No, You Are NOT Allowed On Dates

**Chapter 7**

**A/N**: Hiyoooooooo, peoples. Na. For some reason, I'm saying 'na' a lot. Almost as often as I say, 'I almost fell and died, thanks for caring'. Na na…and I had realized I accidentally moved the story a bit too faster, cause there was this one scene I wanted to work in…the only thing I could do to fix it was bring the Brawlers to Russia…heh…sorry about it…I seriously hate myself for my stupidity…I hate this chapter…so very much…

**CloneGirl**: Na, Maskerado-kun, say the disclaimer?

**Masquerade**: Can you stop saying 'na'?

**CloneGirl**: …No, na. I can't. Sorry. Say disclaimer? Na? Na? Na? Na na? Na na na na na…

**Masquerade**: _FINE_. Just stop _saying_ that. CloneGirl doesn't own any rights to Bakugan at all.

**CloneGirl**: …NA!

Alice was greeted into conciousness by daggers of light, working their way through he eyelids. With a yawn, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing out the open window. A cool breeze washed over her face, carrying the song of a bird and the smell of pine trees with it. Shivering, she drew the blanket closer around her.

Unexpectedly, she swayed and fell back into her pillow, the world spinning around her, overcome with a sudden dizzy spell. A spell that was strangely similar to ones she had experienced when the Bakugan were around…

((Masquerade?)) Her thoughts were slow and sluggish. ((Masquer…are you there?))

She received no answer, no grumpy complain about he wished he wasn't there. Concerned, she fought against the dizziness in order to sit up. Slowly, her mind cleared.

((Masquerade? Come on, answer me, please…))

Still nothing. She was surprised to find her breathing fast, heart pumping with anxiety. Was it possible that…

((Masquerade!))

((I'm here.))

Relieved, she fell back for a second time, laughing softly, not noticing the strange, distracted tone to Masquerade's voice. ((Masquerade, you had me worried for a second there…))

((Sorry.))

Before she could try to get out of her bed for a third time, the door to her bedroom was flung open, and was she was glomped by some familiar faces.

"Oh my god, Alice!" Julie squealed, giving her friend a tight hug. She was soon joined by Runo and Marucho. "It's so great to see you again! So soon, too!"

"Julie…Runo, Marucho…" Alice turned to the doorway, were Dan and Shun were standing. "Guys…what are you all doing here?"

"I invited them for a visit," said the warm, deep voice of her grandfather, who appeared in the doorway behind her two friends. "School hasn't had the chance to start again for them, as the area's they live in are still recovering from…what happened. Now, if you excuse me, I should start making breakfast for you all…"

"Isn't it great?" Dan asked enthusiastically, grinning widely. Everyone laughed; even Shun gave a soft chuckle.

(**A/N**: This is the point where I want to strangle myself…again…some more…)

Her heart beat faster again for the second time this morning as she looked at the calm, black haired boy, and she found herself blushing.

The Brawlers seemed to sense something, as they started looking between Shun and Alice. Dan elbowed the other boy a bit, but Shun refused to react, simply looked at the floor.

"_Come on_," Dan hissed, glancing at Alice and then back at his best friend. "_Do it now_."

Shun finally looked up and gave the messy-haired boy an angry glance. He took a deep breath.

"Alice-can-I-talk-to-you," he muttered in one breath, clearly embarrassed.

"Um…sure…" Alice forced her way out of her friends hugs and stepped lightly on the hardwood floor. She shivered lightly; the open window had let in all the cold air…

She followed the boy out of the room and down the hallway a bit, out of earshot of her bedroom.

"What is it, Shun?" she asked softly, looking down at the floor like he had earlier, trying the hide the fact that she was blushing.

He mumbled something out, too low for her to hear. She raised her head and looked at him quizically.

"…Um…Excuse me? I couldn't hear…"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Her eyes widened in both surprise and in glee. It looks like the other girls had been right.

"Yes!" she blurted out, smiling. "That'd…that'd be great!"

Shun looked a bit taken aback, then smiled, nervously and happily. "Oh…okay. How…how about tomorrow…we can…I don't know…"

"There's this really cute café in town," Alice suggested. "How about…"

"Okay…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

It wasn't until she was at school did she realize that something was missing from the scene between her and Shun. (**A/N**: Kill…me…now…)

The other Brawlers were going to spend the day in town, seeing the sights and getting used to Russian weather while Alice was in school. She had left the house in a daze, dizzy with pleasure. The bus ride had been in silence, only her and her thoughts…alone.

((Masquerade?))

((What?))

She was once again relieved to her his voice again, that he hadn't suddenly disappeared on her. ((You've been really quiet lately…))

((I've been thinking.))

((Oh…well, how do you feel?))

((…I feel fine. Any reason that I shouldn't be?))

She was surprised that he wasn't nagging her for once, and a little concerned. ((Well, you know…about Shun asking me out…))

The boy was silent for a moment, and she waited with bated breath for his reaction. He didn't disappoint.

((WHAT?! HE ASKED YOU OUT?! You better not have agreed!))

This was the Masquerade she had gotten used to. ((Well, actually…I did…))

((WHAT?! NO! You better be lying! Please! I beg of you!))

((I…I'm sorry, Masquerade…but I was just so surprised and happy…I didn't think to say no…))

((I hate you! I don't want to go on a date with Shun! Do you know how creepy that sounded?! I _really_ hate you now!))

…Perhaps she could have lived with quiet Masquerade…Suddenly, something strange about his reaction occurred to her. ((Masquerade, shouldn't you have seen him…asking me out? You notice everything else that happens…))

Masquerade instantly stopped his rant. ((I was…thinking about something else,)) he said stiffly, avoiding the question like he had last night. ((Watch out for that wall.))

((Wha…))

Without realizing where she was walking, she had crashed right into the brick wall beside her classroom door.

((Happy to have warned you just in the nick of time.))

* * * * * * * * * * *

He had never seen his sister as happy as she was now. Well, there was that time that she had won the bet on who would win World War Two…and the bet on whether the Aztecs would fall or not…and when she had won her tenth lottery…and when the Bakugan had first appeared. But this joy, this crazy, triumphant joy topped all of those times.

In fact, she was prancing around her gloomy room and throwing about rose petals.

"It's working, it's working!" she sang, twirling around him and showering him with her basket of petals. "I'm gonna be…"

"What is he refuses?" he finally asked, cutting her off. "There's still time for Alice to make him 'see the light'."

She stopped her dance and glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you doubt my persuasion skills?! Trust me, he's going to make the right choice. The choice that's best for him. He has the right."

Rolling his eyes, he walked towards the door. "Whatever, just saying. But I don't think that you should celebrate quite yet."

"I'll celebrate all I want!" she shouted at his back and the closing door, and then smirked. "There's no way he'll make the wrong choice," she said aloud to the empty room, her voice echoing off the stone walls. "No way…"

**A/N**: Na, you'd probably all know in like, a second why Maskerado-kun's all weird after reading that last part, unless I am way more skilled that I thought. Which, apparently, has happened before. I don't know…na.


	9. DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

**Chapter 8**

**A/N**: Na, I'm going to move this story fast. I just want to go forward with it, seeing as I'm in the mood to write later parts. I just want to do Shun and Alice's date *gags and tries to throttle self again*, then _possibly_ some other scenes…then I'm finally going to move on with the story. Pray that I do, na.

**CloneGirl**: Maskerado-kun, you are saved from saying the disclaimer this time. I am bringing in a special guest.

**Masquerade**: Good. Bye.

**CloneGirl**: Yes…my special guest is…JOSÉ!!!!!!! *silence*

**José**: How dare you kidnap me! Do you not know who I am?! I'M NOT EVEN FROM THIS SHOW!!!!!!!

**CloneGirl**: But _Josèèèèè_…all you have to do is say the disclaimer, and I'll let you go.

**José**: NO!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!

**CloneGirl**: …Please? Pretty please?

**José**: Do you really think that will work on _me_?!

**CloneGirl**: …Okay, I don't want to fight about it. I'll just write you saying it, na…

**José**: Wha…CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan, or any right to me.

**CloneGirl**: If I did, he'd be my little bro. ^.^ I always wanted a little brother like him.

((Alice! It's not too late! You haven't gotten to the café yet! Just tell him that you aren't interested, _please_!))

Masquerade had most certainly gone back to his whiny self after learning about the date, to Alice's relief/disappointment. And he was still having as little effect on her decisions as before.

They didn't hold hands, not being ready for that yet. But Shun and Alice did walk shoulder-to-shoulder, trying to warm up in the bitterly cool weather.

((Really Alice, would it _kill_ you to break his heart? Just say _no_.))

As was typical, she just continued to ignore him as they neared the quaint little café, eager for some of its hot chocolate.

((…At least don't…kiss him or anything, okay? You can do _that_ much at least…))

Finally, she spoke to him. ((Masquerade, no! It's only the first date…I don't think that we'd…um…))

"Alice, are you okay?"

The red head jumped slightly, having gotten used to the silence outside of her head. She looked at Shun, who's amber eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine," she reassured him, with a sweet smile. "I'm just…really happy."

((I'm not.))

((You never are.))

((With good reason.))

* * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N**: Ugh…I don't feel like writing ShunAlice fluff at the moment…I'm just not in a fluffy mood, I just feel really…bleh…plus, that was all I really wanted to write for that issue…don't judge me. Na…so I'm just going to skip forward. Sorry. *Shrugs*

* * * * * * * * * * *

((You're still not going to go out with him. I don't care if you two didn't kiss _this_ time, I don't want to risk it.))

((Masquerade, couldn't you just…I don't know, relax?))

((Why aren't you telling me there's nothing to worry about, that there's no worry of you two kissing? Oh, I know why…because you're going out with him _again_! I hate you!))

((It'll seem suspicious if we don't…))

Alice opened the door to her bedroom and shut it quietly behind her, a small grin on her face. The other Brawlers would be coming in soon; they were just finishing up a snowball fight outside while Shun was warming up downstairs.

A shiver passed through her; she had forgotten to close the window that morning…

"_Caw_!"

She stumbled backwards with a gasp as the crow sitting on her windowsill started in surprise, fluttering it's wings. A beady eye stared at her, as though comprehending the fact that it had been caught. It hesitated for a moment before launching itself outside, glossy feathers shining and letting out another hoarse call.

Alice watched the black shape grow smaller and smaller, her heart returning to normal speed. ((Oh my, I really should have remembered to…)) Her thoughts trailed off as something dawned on her. ((Masquerade, didn't I have the window closed last night?))

He answered without missing a beat. ((No. Remember, you opened it because you were too hot?))

((…I don't remember that…))

((You were tired. Of course you don't remember it.))

Why did Alice have the funniest feeling that he was trying to hide something?

She decided to let it go. There was no point in trying to argue with Masquerade; he'd just slowly grow more and more whiny with each passing sentence.

Crossing the room, she closed the window, flinching at the contact between the frigid glass and her bare finger tips. She looked down at the ground to see that the Brawlers were just reentering, shivering and happy. Smiling, she slipped out of the room to join them in the warmth of the living room.

**A/N**: And…I'm just going to end the chapter there. Ugh, I need to plan it more…just in case you actually care, next chapter might take a while due to…issues. SORRY! IF YOU CARE!!!!


	10. What's The Matter, Masquerade?

**Chapter 9**

**A/N**: Ugh…hopefully, after this chapter, I may finally be able to put some more _point_ to this fic, and make Masquerade more…in character *shifty eyes*. I really want to get on with it…nyah.

Aw, thankies for the root beer, Seitryn!!!! ^.^ Root beer for me is what…um…water is to normal people. *shrugs* Kyah!!!!! And I might share with Maskerado-kun…I mean, I do love him…but this is root beer…precious root beer…which I can easily drink five glasses of at once. (I love Boston Pizza. They're always right on top of the refills.)

In answer to Affect101…which I should have answered a while ago…well, I don't really have much for pairings in mind. I'm forcing myself to write minor ShunAlice to keep random people happy and to have something to help me write more…and to have Maskerado-kun complain about it…but I think what you want to know is if it might end up DanRuno or MasqueradeRuno (my special little pairing…that I'm pretty sure people want to kill me for…^.^). Well, I don't really know. If I have the chance, it could be MasqueradeRuno, but if I don't find somewhere to sneak that in…it'll have to be DanRuno. T.T But people who like that pairing will be happy…I just won't…*sigh* Though I suppose I could always just ignore it…

**CloneGirl**: José ran away. T.T So instead…I'll just go back to making Maskerado-kun say the disclaimer!!! MASKERADO-KUN!!!!!!!!

**Masquerade**: *Groans* Can't you leave me alone for just FIVE SECONDS?!

**CloneGirl**: No. Now, just make things easier for yourself and SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER. Because you know there is no point to fighting it. ^.^

**Masquerade**: *Sighs* Fine…again…why do I keep relenting? CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan whatsoever.

((How sweet, all of you sitting around the fireplace after a cold day,)) Masquerade sneered glumly. ((What a heart-warming scene.))

((What's the problem, Masquerade?)) Alice thought vaguely, clutching her mug of steaming hot chocolate tighter.

((Oh, no problem. Except that this scene is clichéd and stupid. Very stupid. Who needs hot chocolate anyways…))

"You guys should have seen how I totally nailed Runo," Dan exclaimed with a snigger, showing just how stupid he was as they all relaxed and chatted. "It was so perfect…snowball hit her right in the back of the head…"

"That was _you_?!" Runo smacked Dan upside the head, looking close to dumping her hot chocolate on him. "You jerk, that hurt! Cheat, don't you know how _rude_ that is?! Hitting a girl in the back of the head?!"

Dan paled and winced as she continued to mercilessly beat him, and he tried to edge away. "H-hey, stop! I didn't mean to, it was just…OW! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Everyone laughed as Runo finally stopped, crossing her arms with an angry huff as Dan rubbed his sore head.

((Oh ha ha, aren't you all just the happy little group?)) Masquerade grumbled, unreasonably spiteful. Alice couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed.

((Masquerade, what's the matter?)) she asked, failing to keep the irritation out of her thoughts. ((You've been in a bad mood all day…even worse than usual…))

((I wonder why?!)) he snapped back. ((Couldn't have anything to do with the fact that earlier I was dragged onto a date with _Shun_, which is _very_ creepy, I'm forced to be in close vicinity with Julie again…))

As though on cue, Julie found yet _another_ thing to giggle about as she stared into her mug. "Oh my god, I love these marshmellows! Look at them, they're so tiny and cute…Heehee!"

((Not to mention that I'm still stuck in the body of the girl! Of _course_ I'm in a constantly bad mood!))

She bit her lip, trying to think of how best to answer him without making him angrier than he already was. ((Masquerade, I think that you need to…))

((Need to what, Alice?! Calm down?! Why would I have to, I'm perfectly calm! Just…just…stop being so…GAH!))

Alarmed and worred, she bolted to her feet, hot chocolate accidentally slopping over the sides of her mug, burning her hands. The world spun around her, just like it had that morning, and she struggled to stay on her feet. It suddenly felt as though something had clamped itself over her head.

"Alice?" Shun looked at her in disconcerted concern. "What's the matter?"

"Everything okay?" Runo asked as the entire group turned to look at the red head. "You've been really jumpy lately…"

"Please excuse me for a minute," she murmured faintly, setting her mug down and bowing her head in embarrassment. "I…just have to…check on something. I'll be right back."

She turned and fled, trying not to stumble in front of her friends. Finally, she reached the stairs and began to clamber up them, desperate to get away from her friends before she confronted Masquerade. They were worried about her enough, no need for them to see her distress…

At last she was in her room, shutting the door behind her and tumbling into her bed. The dizzy spell threatened to overwhelm her as it mixed up her thoughts. She tried to focus on something; somehow, it was the feelings of anger, resentment and anxiety. Masquerade's feelings.

((Masquerade, what is the matter, really…let me help…))

((Help?)) he snarled, the ferocity in his thoughts slowly building up. ((You can barely stand, for pete's sake. Besides, it's not there's anything you could do…))

((You're more upset than usual,)) she insisted, trying to sit up without spinning.

((Really, how did you notice?))

She shut her eyes tight, hoping that it might clear her head a little. ((Masquerade, just tell me…please.))

He was silent for a minute, debating on what to say that would make her understand that he didn't want to talk, just wanted to be able to freak out. ((Why should it matter to you? You have your perfect life.))

((What?))

((You know what I mean.)) His voice was suddenly calm, in that cold, bitter way. ((Your entire life you've been cared about, cherished. You were someone to everyone, your family, your friends…you were someone, something.))

Alice was too stunned to answer right away. With a growing feeling of dread, she realized where he was going with this. She wanted to yell at him, beg him to stop, say it wasn't true. ((Masquerade…)) Her thoughts faltered.

He continued, not giving her a chance to collect herself. ((But what about me? What am I to anyone? An enemy that had to be gotten rid of, then an ally that doesn't even _exist_ anymore. What does that say I am?))

((Masquerade, it's not like that…)) But what _was_ it like?

((Face it. I wasn't even born, I just…suddenly existed. Not even with a body of my _own_. No, I have to be stuck in the body of a _girl_.))

((Grandfather will figure something out…))

((_How?_ What science do humans have that'll have anything to do with this?!)) His frosty patience was beginning to crack; his thoughts were beginning to waver. ((There's nothing that can be done…he wouldn't have enough time to figure something out…I'm just…))

((Masquerade, please, everything will be alright,)) she thought, a horrified whisper. ((Just…don't act like this…)) Her head was pounding worse than before…

((That's easy for you to say. You're the one that is actually something. Me…I'm barely anything.))

((Don't say that!)) Alice bolted up, ignoring the protests of dizziness. Her eyes finally re-opened, wide with shock that reflected in the mirror on the dresser drawer across from her. ((You…you _are_ something, you're someone, you obviously think and feel and…_exist_…))

((An absolutely pointless existence! When…when I was with Naga I had a point…but that could have only of lasted for so long. Eventually, I would have fulfilled my purpose…and now, why am I here? If I had been able to disappear…))

What was she supposed to say? No more words of failing comfort could come to mind; all she knew was that…she had no idea what to do now.

The door cracked open, and her grandfather poked his head in, concerned. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She made no motion to comfort him, only stared at her hands, which had bunched into shaking fists. She didn't even look up when he sat down next to her, wrapping her in a one-armed hug.

Before he could say anything, or voice his guess to her distress, the door was opened wider, revealing her friends.

"Alice, are you okay?" Runo asked softly as they hesitantly filed into the room. "You're just…if you need to talk to us about anything…"

How nice it would have been to tell them. But she knew that Masquerade still didn't want it.

"It's nothing," she said with what she hoped could pass off as genuine cheeriness. "I just…remembered that I forgot to close my window. It was really cold in here." It was the only thing she could come up with as she remembered earlier that evening. She stood up, and suddenly the clamp over her head disappeared, leaving her mind clear.

They all looked at her dubiously as she brushed past them into the hallway.

"Come on. My hot chocolate is probably cooling down by now…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Stupid sister. Stupid fancy crystal ball.

"Fork it over," she demanded, holding out her hand expectantly. He kept his arms crossed stubbornly.

"So he spazzed at Alice," he grumbled, glaring at the ground. "That doesn't mean that he's going to accept. Maybe he just…had to get that out."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Since when have I been wrong? I'll just show you."

Grabbing her cloak again, she hurried out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Don't go watching girls in my crystal ball, pervert! Just watch me, and I'll show you that I'm right!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

The happiness from earlier was now mollified, everyone either staring at Alice, hoping she would finally crack and tell them what's wrong, or staring at the floor, lost in their own thoughts.

Alice herself stared into the fire, watching the hypnotic twisting and flickering of the flames. Masquerade hadn't said a word since he had voiced his troubling 'opinion' on his existence.

A spark flew into the air and died out. Her eyes flitted to it, then back to fire. For a moment, she thought that her heart had stopped, but it was still beating, fast and irregular.

She could have sworn that, just for a brief second, she had seen a fiery shape within the logs; the shape of an all-too familiar mask…

But as soon as it appeared it vanished, leaving just shapeless flames.

((Alice. Can you go outside for a minute? I…I need to talk to you.))

She was relieved; it didn't matter if Masquerade's voice was subdued and quiet. At least it was no longer angry.

They all looked at her again in apprehension as she stood up.

"I just need some air," she reassured them, heading towards the door. She grabbed a jacket and threw it on. "I'll be right back in."

Ignoring their looks, Alice hurried out, enjoying the feeling of cool evening air after the heat of her house. She walked out to the little pedestal, where she had seen her first Bakugan card. ((Masquerade, what…))

"Yoo whoo!"

Startled, Alice looked around, searching for the source of that light, cheery voice.

"Up here!"

She looked up, eyes widening. There, on the rooftop, discernible only by its silhouette in the large, round moon, crouched a vaguely human shadow. It raised a hand and wiggled its fingers, in a way that was strangely friendly.

"Nighty night, Alice."

**A/N**: …Yes, I truly and honestly believe that this chapter sucked, na. Especially that last part…and the rest of the chapter…I just totally suck. *Sighs* Bleh…at least I got that all over with…


	11. Gone

**Chapter 10**

**A/N**: Hiyoooooooo…the fic is going to be a bit darker now, and probably even more later on. I don't really know…but at least I always have my two mystery people for comic relief! YIPPEE! Although they really shouldn't be funny…na.

And glad to have pleased you, Fenris. Yeah, that moment was entirely for you...glad that you appeared to love it so much. ^.^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Bakugan at all. Nope, nada, zilch, none. Too bad…imagine what it would have been like…

"Alice has been out there a long time, hasn't she?" Runo murmured, looking up at her friends nervously. "Do you think she's…okay?"

"Of course," Dan said dismissively as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, though you could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm sure she's fine…"

"Still, someone should go check on her…"

Shun stood up, setting his hot chocolate down, and walked to the door without a word. They watched him, anxious and waiting.

He opened the door; they barely had enough time to register the surprised, panicked look on his face before he ran out. "Alice!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

She didn't know what it was that woke her up at first. She didn't even know why she was waking up; she didn't recall falling asleep. She just remembered that shadow, a shadow that disappeared from her memory as soon as it entered it…

After a moment, she suddenly knew what had woken her up.

It was the feeling of emptiness.

"Alice!"

She ignored her friends, didn't realize that they were crowded around her in her room as she jolted into sitting position, heart pounding and breathing ragged, eyes blinded by the sudden light, that sick, dizzy feeling from what she thought to be barely ten minutes ago reclaiming her again.

"Alice, are you okay? What happened?"

She didn't answer at first, just squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself, try to find out the reason for her sudden panic. "I…I think…I'm fine, don't worry…"

"Liar," she heard Runo accuse, voice foggy in her distress. "You don't look fine at all! I mean, you look _terrible!_"

"Alice?" A familiar hand, old and wrinkled, laid itself on her forehead. "Hmm…your temperature hasn't risen…"

"Masquerade…"

The room seemed to still at that moment, hold its breath as she uttered that single word. She didn't know why she said it, how it occurred to her that it might be the cause for this. Perhaps it was just her subconcious trying to freak her out somehow…

"Do you think she's, like, hallucinating or something?" Julie murmured, with no answer received.

"Masquerade?"

It was just like that morning…no answer came. She clasped her hands to her head, as though that might help her hear him. But it still wouldn't work.

((Masquerade! Answer me now, please!)) Why was she suddenly so panicked? Slowly, she began to remember…how Masquerade had been acting so odd all day, his earlier words, going outside at his request…

Then nothing. Nothing but this emptiness.

"MASQUERADE!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"You mean he was around all along?" Dan asked again, eyes large and confused. "…I don't get it."

Runo sighed in aggravation, looking close to wanting to smack him. "Dan, Alice and her grandfather already explained it like, _five_ times! Idiot!"

"Hey! …I'm not an idiot…so shut up and explain _better!_"

"UGH!" Falling to temptation, Runo picked up a book off the coffee table and whacked him with it. "Listen, okay?! Masquerade _tried_ to leave, couldn't and was stuck in Alice, didn't want us to know so Alice kept it secret, and now he's disappeared!"

The red head in question felt a dull blow to her stomach. Disappeared…gone…probably forever…

"Wait a minute…" Julie frowned, thinking back. "Do you mean that…he was, like, _inside_ you during the slumber party?"

Alice nodded, mute and tired. Julie's eyes widened.

"You mean…he was there when we were talking about…oh my god! He heard _everything_ we said, didn't he?! Including when we were talking about…_boys!_"

If the situation had only been different, Alice could have laughed at the scandalised, horrified looks crawling upon Julie's and Runo's faces as they recalled everything they had talked about during the party, or tried to comfort them. But she couldn't work up the need to.

Why was this affecting her so much? After everything Masquerade had done…one act of morality shouldn't have been enough to balance out all of his wrongs, to make Alice not regard him with the hostility and distress that she had before and when she had discovered that he lived inside her. But that one act had redeemed him in her eyes…not only that, but he had suddenly become strangely friendly, in a whiny way. He had no longer been the villian…

_But what about me? What am I to anyone? An enemy that had to be gotten rid of, then an ally that doesn't even exist anymore. What does that say I am?_

Perhaps the reason she felt such anguish was because she had felt such overwhelming pity for him, pity that had just finally occurred to her now.

The corners of her grandfather's smile quirked; it wasn't as bad for him, he could still see the humour in the situation. "Don't worry. From what I could tell, Masquerade wasn't very thrilled with the…arrangements."

It hurt to remember his complaining, especially when she remembered their conversation before this.

_Masquerade, please, everything will be alright…just…don't act like this…_

_That's easy for you to say. You're the one that is actually something. Me…I'm barely anything._

Masquerade had wanted her to go outside to talk to her…perhaps he had finally found that he could escape, escape her and this life, and didn't want Alice to react to it in front of her friends…

"Well…I don't think there is anything we could do about it," Marucho said softly, his high little voice disturbed with this revelation.

"Marucho's right," Shun added, voice barely above a whisper. He looked away from Alice, as though he could cause her less pain that way. "He's gone, there's no way to bring him back…it was what he wanted anyways. It's the least we can do…for what he did for us."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Even _stupider_ sister. Stupid fancy schmancy confetti machine.

"YES! YES! YES! VICTORY IS MINE!" She squealed in delight, spinning around and around in dizzying circles in the shower of confetti and ignoring everything her brother was trying to say to her, mostly negative things like 'how it was bad to celebrate too early'. Even when she lost her balance and fell to the ground, her good mood could not be dampened.

Growing annoyed, he bent down and grabbed his giggling sister by the arm, yanking her to her feet. "Okay, I get! You're happy and we're closer to our goal! Now, can we finally get _started_ with it?!"

Her giggling died down a bit, and she rewarded him with a criticizing glare. "Are you kidding?! This phase isn't over yet!"

He stared at her incredulously. "What are you talking about? You got what you wanted…"

"No, I got the thing that would _get_ _me_ what I wanted! There's a _difference_, you idiotic pervert."

Sighing, he let go of her arm. He contemplated whacking her on the head, but that wouldn't help him very much… "You know, if you would just _tell_ me what you had planned, then I wouldn't be so…_idiotic_."

"Not _yet_," she insisted, skipping away. "I am not going to jinx my plan by telling you it! And…hey, I won the bet!" She stopped, hurried back to him and held out her hand, with that wild grin. "Okay, fork over the money you owe me!"

**A/N**: …Okay, definite turn in the fic. ^.^ Yes, finally advancing in the story…mwahahahahaha…ha…hahahaha…haha…bet nobody cares…

Now…if for some reason you actually want to know what happened because you are actually interested (which for me would be amazing), there is one way you could figure it out. Just consider the fact that I am a rabid fangirl (RABID, I SAY! RABID!), and that in terms of storyline my mind tends to work in clichéd and obvious ways. Especially when it comes to serious stuff like this fic is _sloooooowwwwwly_ turning into. Or rapidly turn into…na. HAVE FUN!


	12. Zynnie And Bartie

**Chapter 11**

**A/N**: Okay…this chappie is going to be longish. Or at least longerish than normal…now that I think about it, it isn't as longish as some other stuff written by others and by me…but it's longish for this fic. Why? Because this chappie is going to even more important and more of a turning point than the last two chappies. In fact, this is kinda where the actual plot begins. *grins sheepishly* But…although it's longish in my eyes, it might not be in other peoples…let us see, how about?

Yeah…the other chappies were just really for fun…though I tried to make them kinda establish a relationship between Alice and Masquerade, and make clear Maskerado-kun's situation. Though I believe I failed at that. *pats self on back* So yeah…very important and longerish-than-normal chappie. Beware.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Bakugan. At all. Nyah.

It wasn't really the fact that she had won the bet and a crisp bundle of bills from her brother that had made her so jubilant. It was more the bragging rights that she had earned.

"I am _victoooooorious_, I am _victoooooorious_," she sang, eagerly tugging at his hair. "Come on, sing with me! I am _victoooooorious_, I am _victooooooooooooorious_…"

He slapped her hand away and stood up and out of her chair, and stomped angrily towards the door. For the last week, she had been gloating nonstop about how smart and right she was, how everything had gone exactly as planned, that they were closer than ever now. The most frustating part was that she didn't seem all that concerned about finishing this phase of her precious plan.

She didn't wince as the door slammed shut, only rolled her eyes at her brother's overreaction and hopped into her throne, brushing her hand across the smooth glass surface of her precious crystal ball.

The fog within rippled at the touch, and slowly began to form a scene within. A nice house in Moscow, a large and expensive jet in the front, ready to launch itself into the air. And the crowd of people, giving an orange haired girl comforting hugs and thanking her grandfather.

A small smile curled her lips as a large fraction of the group finally started into the jet, waving goodbye behind them. "Aw, the wittle Brawlers are going home," she cooed, mostly for the slim shadow that appeared over her shoulder, watching the crystal ball.

She didn't turn around, simply outstretched her hand above the orb gracefully and laughed as it glowed softly. "I hope they don't encounter any troubles during their journey…I should help them, don't you think?"

He didn't answer her. She sighed; he wasn't much for conversation right now.

"Hey, can you be a sweetie and get Bartie back here for me? I need him for this…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Her grandfather gave a one-armed hug as they watched the jet take off, a tight squeeze. "Don't worry Alice, you'll see them again soon…"

"Yeah," she murmured, looking at the ground beneath their feet. The light reflected off the snow hurt her eyes, but she didn't look away. It would have been nice if they had been able to stay longer, but they had to their own lives to live. They couldn't keep getting caught up in her drama…she didn't want to hurt them that way.

"Wha…" His arm disappeared off of her shoulders and he stepped forward, looking in the direction opposite of where the Brawlers had disappeared, then turned around and back again. "How…how is that possible…?"

Alice lifted her head and looked in the same direction that her grandfather looked, eyes widening.

Marucho's jet was coming _towards_ them.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I sure hope Alice will be alright," Runo said softly as they all seated themselves on the plush couches, just as the jet began to rise. "She seems really upset…"

"She'll get over it," Dan said, with a half-glance towards Shun. The black haired boy was sitting quietly, looking away and out the window.

"I still can't believe that Masquerade had still been alive all along," Marucho said, adjusting his glasses…as he often did. "I wonder…"

"I still can't believe that he was there at the slumber party!" Julie cried, cutting off Marucho's train of thought. "I mean…he heard us! He heard _everything_!"

Runo groaned as she was reminded of this, blushing and putting her hands in her head. "Oh god, wait till Chan hears about this…"

Shun suddenly stood up, all of his focus on the window.

"Hey, buddy, what is it?" Dan asked as Shun walked towards it, eyes wide and confused. He didn't answer them, only stared.

Runo got up and stood behind him, frowning. "Hey…why are we flying towards Alice's house?"

"What?" The rest of the Brawlers followed them, crowding around the window, all of them confused.

There, on the horizon, was Alice's house, coming up quick. They looked at the ground as they flew over, where Alice and her grandfather were looking up in shock. They flew over, past…

And then suddenly the house was in front of them again.

"What the heck?!" Dan slapped a hand against the window, as though it were a broken TV screen. "Hey, what's happening?"

"Master Marucho?" Kato's voice came over the intercom, staticky and worried. "Would you like me to land the plane next to Miss Gehabich's house?"

"Yes Kato," Marucho said slowly, as the plane already began it's descent. "I believe…that would be most wise…"

They all clambered out almost as soon as the plane landed, Alice rushing up to them with confusion written all over her face. "What…what was happening?" she asked, staring up at the sky as though she might find the answer there.

"Could be an after effect from Vestroia," Marucho said, the Brawler's gazes joining Alice's. "Or perhaps something else."

"Actually, you're right on both parts."

They jumped, and looked to the roof of the house.

The sun blinded them, situated as it was just behind the roof…like the moon had been, that night last week…and a figure stood in it, a silhouette…

_Nighty night, Alice._

Looks like she remembered more about that night now.

The figure bowed, almost mockingly. "Why ladies, what a joy it is to run into you again," it said…a very familiar voice. "I was hoping to have this pleasure."

The girls gasped as he leapt off the roof, fluid and flawless, landing on the ground with barely any trouble. He wasn't wearing the same loose, trendy clothes as he had the last time they had seen him; no, this outfit was far different. A leather jerkin, glossy black, over top a white shirt, with its crisp collar and cuffs and smooth, unwrinkled black trousers. Probably the most outlandish thing about him now, though, was the sheath that hung at his hip, a silver hilt glinting at the top.

"Ray?" Julie said, her eyes brightening, voice eager and friendly. It was clear that she hadn't yet clued in on the abnormality of this scene. "Ray, it _is_ you! What are you doing here?"

"And what's with the outfit?" Runo asked, much more warily than the silver haired girl had. "How'd you get up on the roof…"

"Ray? Why are they calling you _Ray?_ And _why_ do these girls seem to recognize you?"

They jumped at the sound of the new voice behind them, a sweet, lilting voice that wasn't ruined by how suspicious and cross it sounded. Alice was the first to spin around, closely followed by her fellow Brawlers and her grandfather.

She was crouched upon the top of the plane, a small and slender shape swathed in a lavender cloak, elbows resting on her knees and supporting her heart-shaped face, directed towards Ray to send him an evil glare. Black ringlets fell around her face and her shoulders, green eyes narrowed with mistrust.

She was beautiful, yes, breathtakingly so. Yet, everything seemed to be so wrong about her…her hair was too dark, her skin too pale and smooth, her posture too relaxed, her eyes too bright…it was all too wrong.

The girl continued to speak, ignoring her little audience. She slowly rose to her feet, placing her hands on her hips. "You…I can't _believe_ you! They _did_ see you, didn't they?! You little _liar_, you _interacted_ with them at the mall, didn't you, you pervert! _Ugh_, I knew I should have kept a watch on you! You sneak…and _Ray?_ You told them your name was _Ray?!_"

The boy snapped back at her, crossing his arms. "What, do you really think that I was going to tell them my _real_ name? Yeah, hey girls, my name is Abartimeaus, just call me Bartie for short. Wanna have lunch with me? _No_ girl wants to hang out with someone named _Bartie!_"

"Okay, one, you should be proud of your name! It's _unique_, at least in _these_ times. And_ two_, you were just supposed to _tail_ them, not go right up to them and _talk_!"

"_Why?!_"

"Because it's a lot cooler to tail someone without them noticing that going up to them and yapping your head off!"

"And it isn't cool to interrogate someone without them even realizing it?"

She snarled, sticking her tongue out at Bartie. "You just wanted to get _close_ to them, you stupid pervert! You didn't even find out anything useful! And…" She stopped her yelling for a brief moment, a look of horrified disappointment crossing her face. "You ruined my moment!"

"Moment?"

"Yes, my moment!" She stomped a small foot, a childish and pouty action. "This was the moment that I finally complete this phase, and reveal my master plan!"

"_What?!_" Bartie took a step forward, his hands balling into fists. "You're going to tell _them_, when you wouldn't tell _me_ anything?! I'm a part of this too, you know! You're supposed to tell me what the hell is…"

"Okay, I'm like, _so_ confused now!" Julie cried out, interrupting the boy's rant. "What's going on? And what does she mean, your name is _Bartie?_"

"_See?!_ No sane girl likes the name Bartie!"

"No sane girl likes a pervert, either! Moment ruiner! I hate you!"

The Brawlers and Alice's grandfather stood there between the squabbling strangers, confused and…confused. Very, very confused. No wonder why.

"You're the one ruining your precious 'moment'! You're the one who started yelling at me!"

"No duh I'm going to yell at you! I hate you! Very much!"

"I hate you too!"

"Hmph!" The girl crossed her arms like the boy had, with a furious glower on her face. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her tight limbs loosening. After a moment, her eyes opened again, calm and mocking. "Aw, looks like the Brawlers are facing some trouble getting home, aren't they?"

It seemed as though this was an indication for Bartie to say something. He refused to speak, his mouth tightening. The girl gave an aggravated sigh, and continued on.

"You poor, poor Brawlers…I'm sure you really want to go home, don't you? After all, you just came out of a truly dreadful experience, with everything wittle Naga put you through. So sad, what a pity…that it was all in vain."

"What are you talking about?" Shun's eyes narrowed dangerously, as though he could unnerve this girl with his glare. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Well, I'm Zyllina, of course. You can just call me Zynnie, though. Makes everything a bit more…personal, I suppose." She leapt off the plane, just like the boy had, and landed on the ground with the grace of a cat, a cat pouncing on it's prey. "And the pervert over there is Abartimeaus," she added in a monotone.

"Stop calling me a pervert!"

"MAKE ME!"

"What are you doing here?" Dan asked furiously, stepping forward with his hands bunched into fists, as though he were going to punch her. "What do you want with us?"

"Oh, I suppose I'll tell you, since you asked oh so nicely." She grinned, a strangely twisted, excited grin. "But first, you should know of my and Bartie's, ah…_history_. Very important element, you know, not to mention very interesting…"

Before any of them could say anything else, she raised a hand and waved it lazily; within an instant, all was black.

The world around them vanished; the plane, the house, the snow and the sky and the clouds and they _themselves_ vanished. Alice tried to turn her head…nothing. She couldn't even tell if she still had a head, or a body. She couldn't sense anyone around her; not her friends, or grandfather, nor Zyllina or Bartie. It were as though everyone had been wiped from existence…but something made her unsure if that was the case.

After all, who could tell in this darkness.

'_Ah, I truly do love this little spell of mine.' _Zyllina's voice echoed, all around, resonating. _'Always has a very nice effect on those experiencing it…it completely takes your mind out of your body, out if your reality, and places it in my own little realm of torture…I find rather dramatic, don't you?'_

'_Nothing lower than drama is good enough for you now, is it? This isn't necessary, you know…'_

'_Shut up Bartie! Who asked you to barge in on my spell?! Beat it! Shoo!'_

'_But it seriously isn't necessary…you just think it's cool.'_

'_Because it is. Now SHOO! I have to tell a story to the Brawlers! If I don't, then this phase will never end! So keep your business out of here!'_

'_Whatever…what a spaz…'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

There was no answer this time, and Alice heard Zyllina cough slightly as she tried to get back on track.

'_Okay…now that I have the pervert out of the way…okay. Well Brawlers, this story takes place years and years ago. Around the time of the Greeks, I'd say…I haven't really kept track. Now, this takes place in a secluded part of the earth, not in any particular country or kingdom. This town was too small and separated for any of that…'_

Alice could imagine it; a small little village, more like a collection of huts, with a handful of people in ancient clothing milling about, unaware that there was an entire world outside of their safe little domain.

'_In that little village and time, special powers were seen as gifts from the gods, and those with these powers were believed to be messengers and harbringers of either peace or doom, depending on how the gods were feeling. As to be expected, these people were treated with the highest respect._

_When this story begins, there was only one of these 'messengers', or perhaps more appropiately magicians, in the little town. A young girl…she was the treasure of the village. Beautiful, clever and talented, if I do say so myself…'_

'_Oh god, you are so full of yourself.'_

Well, it was clear who this 'beautiful, clever and talented' girl was.

'_Didn't I tell you to shut up?! Geez, stop ruining everything! Ugh!' _She had to take another moment to recollect herself. _'Hmph. Anyways, this girl was proud, and had every right to be, and liked the way everyone praised her. Who wouldn't? She was deserving of that praise…'_

'_Narcissist…OW!'_

'_That's what you get, pervert. This girl was curious of her gifts, and enjoyed using them at any possibility. She craved to learn more, and earn more praise…and so she researched and experimented. Eventually, after a good few years and still at a very young age, I must add, she discovered an amazing secret. A spell, something that granted the one desire within every human beings heart…'_

Her voice had dropped to a hushed whisper, filled with reverence at the mention of this great secret.

'_It was the secret to immortality.'_

**A/N**: Okay, I'm ending it earlier than I was originally planning to. Don't want it to longish, or as long as I was intending it to be (so ignore that authors not at the top), and it seems right to end the chappie there. So yeah…heh…next chappie is going to be just as, if not even more _more_ important than this one. Actually, these two chappies are just to explain the peoples history/motive…and then I'll be able to get back to the Maskerado-kun issue…so stay tuned, if you're getting interested! ^.^


	13. Diabolical Plot Revealed

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer**: IIIIiiiiiiiIIII, DO NOT OOoowwWWWN, ANY RIGHTS TO BAAaaaaaAAAAAKUGAAAaaaAAN!!!!!!!! …Yeah, you are all in awe over my amazing disclaimer song…a song that I have been told to never use again…stupid critics.

'_It was the secret to immortality.'_

A fitting silence fell over the darkness as that last word echoed and faded, remaining imprinted in Alice's thoughts. Not another word was said from either Zyllina or Bartie as they allowed it to sink in, let them understand what it meant.

'_Yes, immortality,' _Zyllina murmured, much more seriously than before. _'Everyone craves it…why wouldn't they? Why would anyone, _anyone_, no matter what they believe about the afterlife, want to face whatever may come after death, that one unknown…when they could live forever and build themselves further than could be possible in a single lifetime?_

_Of course the girl thought about it. But she was wary about using it…in fact, at first she didn't want to use this precious spell at all. The spell itself wasn't very complicated, it was something that she could easily accomplish…but it did require a sacrifice…a very serious sacrifice…'_

'_It required the life of a close family member.'_

Zyllina didn't shout at or scold Bartie for taking that dramatic line away for her. Possibly she felt it would be more dramatic if he said something. Or perhaps it was because she had been struck with a sudden guilt…Alice abandoned that thought when she had began to laugh, a soft sound that was free of remorse and shame. In fact, it was rather pleased…

She was struck with a sudden sick feeling, a feeling somehow made worse by the fact that it wasn't felt with the body. The death of a close family member…

'_Truly a terrible price to pay.' _Zyllina finished off Alice's thought, as though she had read them. _'That was this girl's first thought. Why would she kill those who treasured her, kept her safe and happy? So she decided that she would never use this spell, never reveal it to anyone and just keep on living her limited life…she was determined. However, that determination wavered when the plague came…_

_They didn't have the technology or medicine to fight off this sickness. They didn't even know how it came to be. All that was known was that it was lethal, and killed quickly. Not a single spell that the girl had was able to negate the effects of this epidemic, or even just allow the victims a little more life. There was an uproar, when it was discovered that a supposed messenger from the gods was unable to stop this disaster. They would have executed her for possibly being a tool for evil forces instead…but no one was well enough to carry out such a deed._

_Before long, there were only two people left that hadn't yet caught the illness. The girl, which only furthered the theory that her gifts were those of evil, and her elder brother. But it wouldn't have been long before they were victims as well…as both of their parents were very close to death themselves…'_

No. They couldn't have…the idea was too terrible for Alice to complete. She didn't want it to be complete, want it to be an unconfirmed thought…an unconfirmed horror…

Zyllina continued on, without any consideration for Alice. _'What else was she supposed to do? Allow herself to die at a young age, for her gifts to never be fully realized and appreciated? To never experience life to it's fullest? No, she didn't want to die like that…besides, her parents loved her, would have wanted her to continue to live…'_

It was more as though she were talking to herself, in that strangely smug and convinced voice, just stating obvious facts…

'_You know, they loved me too. You could mention that.'_

'_Shut up, pervert. They loved me more, you know it. I'm far more lovable than you are, I just let you live too because I needed someone to do all of the manual labour that might be necessary…hey! You totally ruined the end of my story! And I had this really awesome ending planned out too…geez! Jerk!'_

'_Good. My purpose in life is complete.'_

'_I hate you so much.'_

'_Really now…I never would have guessed that…'_

Finally, the darkness began to fade away, slowly but surely. It wasn't long before Alice could feel her hands again, her feet, her legs and arms and head and _everything_. Not to mention the rocky ground that she was somehow laying on, facedown.

Shakily, trying to regain control of her almost deadened limbs, Alice pushed herself up into sitting position, twisting her neck around to make sure it still worked. She could see her friends and grandfather doing the same, looking pale and disturbed. There was no doubt that she looked the same way.

"Bart_iiiieeee_, you always ruin everything! I had a really good atmosphere set up too…and then you _ruined_ it with your _foolish_ claims that mother and father actually _loved_ you! I mean, you were completely _useless_. No one likes useless people."

"Oh, so just because I can't do fancy stuff like you means that they loved you more? Who was it that always went hunting with father and helped with the crops? Huh? Not you, you were too busy prancing around town bragging…besides, I can do a _little_ bit of magic…"

"You can turn into a _crow_, big deal! That's only useful for spying and stuff. And I did not _brag!_ _I_ happen to be quite humble. _You're_ the bragger, saying that you could get any girl to fall in love with you…"

"_Please_, who wouldn't love me?"

"What do you want with us?!" Dan finally shouted, interrupting their argument. "So you're immortal, what does that have to do with us?!"

Zyllina and Bartie both looked at Dan, forgetting their earlier anger at each other as they slowly shook their heads and smirked. "Because," Bartie said softly. "Because…well, I don't actually know, seeing as a _certain someone doesn't seem to want to tell me anything_."

"…You just ruined the moment _again_." Zyllina shook her head in disgust. "Stop being a whiny little baby. I told you, I plan and you carry out those…physical task stuff."

"But you're telling _them…_"

"And I'm finally telling you too, so stop interrupting!"

"Just tell us already!" Dan was slowly rising to his feet, followed by everyone else.

Zyllina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Very well. You might want to think about getting yourself some manners, you know. Gimme gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet?"

Shun managed to grab Dan's arms to stop the brunette from charging the girl. "Cool it…we can't afford to get angry now…"

"Ooh, someone with actual common sense!" Zyllina clapped her hands happily. "My, what a breather it is. Normally I have to deal with complete morons…doesn't help that I live with one…"

"If you don't stop insulting me I'm going to slice you up into little pieces!" Bartie snarled, grabbing his hilt threateningly.

"Now now, no need to resort to violence. Geez." With another sigh, Zyllina took a small step forward. "Now…Bartie and I, we have everlasting life. We took advantage of it, left our sick little village to live elsewhere. I honed my magical abilities, and it wasn't long before I had complete mastery over it. Bartie chose to become a fighter, and is actually quite handy when it comes to weaponry…as the years progressed, we began to gather many things. Knowledge, money, power, land…anything you can imagine. Afterall, if you're going to live eternally, it may as well be in comfort. But slowly, we began to get…bored."

"Bored?" Runo finally spoke up, suspicious. "How could you get bored? I mean, if you have everything…"

"Exactly. We had everything." She began to pace along the side of the plane, a restless look on her face. "What else was there to get? Most of the fun in _anything_ is in the road taken to get to it. And it wasn't as though we really had to worry about safeguarding all that was ours. So, eventually we had to think up something to do…"

"What kind of something?" Shun asked warily, his eyes following her course. "What sort of thing could you possibly want?"

"We narrowed it down to a few choices."

Everyone turned around to face Bartie, except for Zyllina. The boy was leaning against the house, looking bored.

"One idea was to mess around with mortals, maybe cause a bit of panic. What's more entertaining than terrified people? Unfortunately, terrorists are already doing enough of that…though sometimes we like to…_suggest_ different tactics to them…and it never hurts to possess the random person and turn them into a mass murderer…"

"What?!" Julie was no longer looking at the boy with love struck, dazzled eyes. In fact, she was disgusted. "How…how could you do that kind of stuff?! That's terrible!"

Bartie shrugged, an amused grin on his face. "Hey, if you think that _that's_ bad, babe, then you haven't heard any of the other idea's."

"Babe?!" It was easy to tell that Julie was secretly flattered.

"But all of that could only amuse us for so long," Zyllina said, without slowing her pacing in the slightest. "We need something that's a bit more…time consuming. Something that would suit our immortality." She halted, and turned to them with a twisted little smirk on her face, her eyes growing brighter until they were glowing orbs on her pale face, tinted with red… "What better for us, than taking command of the entire world?"

Alice gasped, a sound that was copied the others. She instantly thought about Naga, and how he had attempted to conquer both Earth and Vestroia…of her own grandfather as Hal-G…and Masquerade…

"You can't do something like that!" Micheal put a hand on Alice's shoulder, as though he had guessed the direction that her thoughts had taken. "It's simply…_terrible_. And this…this has something to do with Vestroia, doesn't it?"

She smiled mysteriously, and continued to speak without answering his question. "There are two ways that Bartie and I could go about doing this. We could do it slowly and secretly, taking control of different governments one at a time, staying under the radar until the time came when we controlled so much that there would be nothing anyone could do about it.

However, though it would certainly be time-consuming, that idea doesn't really appeal to me. I'd much rather do it with a _bang_. Take the world by surprise and by force, take it over in one clean swoop. But…well, money and land we may have, but its still just Bartie and I on our own. No matter how powerful the two of us together are, we would easily be overwhelmed by the entire human race banding together. No matter their differences and arguments now, chances are that they would be set aside in face of international danger. And considering the fact that they now have a bunch of bombs and big heavy guns and such…"

"Wouldn't be such a big deal if humans didn't keep multiplying ever century," Bartie grumbled. "I mean, look at junior high and senior high schools. Ever noticed how the lower grades seem to completely _swamp_ the higher grades population wise? It's crazy…"

"Hey! You interrupted! Stop that!"

"I was just proving a point…"

"Well, don't!" Zyllina stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, I'm going on. No interruptions!"

She pausing for a moment, waiting to make sure no one would mess up her continued speech. "Anyways…if I wanted to go that direction, I needed something that would boost my powers. Some sort of powerful force that, under my control, could _easily_ stop any rebellions. A force that's, let's say…" She cocked her head, tilting it up to look at the sky. "Powerful enough to support an entire, thriving planet…"

**A/N**: …I'm…just going to end the chappie there…it's not as long as last chappie I think, but…heh heh, this continues into next chappie…which should be fairly shortish, I think…heh…heh heh heh…sorry. -_-" I will get this part over with eventually…if you actually care, that is…


	14. He's Baaaaaaaack

**Chapter 13**

**A/N**: Okay…this chappie may not make much sense, because of Zynnie's little idea's and stuff…I tried to make her reasoning and such as simple/scientificky as possible…but I might have failed at that. It all makes sense in my head…but that's my head…well, let's just see, 'kay? Okay…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Bakugan…god that was boring. Bah…maybe I should have gotten a…_serial killer_ to say it for me…heh heh…or a panda…or someone who actually has something to do with the story…

"Support an entire planet?" Cautiously, Micheal put himself in front of the children, separating them from Zyllina. "What kind of force are you talking about?"

"Aw, come on. You're a scientist, aren't you?" One of her hands rose up to absentmindedly play with a curl. "In fact, aren't you a very _good_ scientist? I mean, you appear in textbooks and such. For someone of your occupation, that's a great honour. I think…"

Micheal stared at her, scrutinizing her relaxed expression, until it finally dawned on him. "The sun…you plan to somehow control the _sun?_"

"That's impossible!" Marucho began hopping up and down, trying to see past everyone towering above him to see the girl, see if she was really serious. "You…you would be destroyed, you can't control the _sun!_ Even if you did manage it, who knows what effects it could have on the solar system and the rest of the universe…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." She waved off his concerns impatiently with a sigh. "Of course I understand the absurdity of this idea. Although I am sure that if I were to harness the sun's energy, process it and have it power my spells I would grow far more powerful, I don't have the means to do so. As you said, though I am sure that I couldn't die, it would most certainly harm me in some way. It's simply too…raw. So, I had to think of other ideas. I thought about maybe trying to process nuclear or atomic energy…but then the cards appeared…"

"What are you talking about?!" Dan shouted, frustration slowly getting the best of him. "Just get to the point already!"

Zyllina tilted her head to the side, looking pouty. "But that's no fun at all. No fun at all…and you should know what I'm talking about, Danny. Afterall, you were all directly involved in the matter…does Vestroia ring a bell?"

It was at that moment that they all finally understood what she was after. That horrible, clarifying moment of understanding. "The Cores," Alice whispered, remembering Naga again. "You…you want the Cores…"

"Give a prize to orangey!" Zyllina cried gleefully, clapping her hands together. "Exactly! It wasn't hard for Bartie and I to find out what the cards were and how they were created. Little bit of spy work on Bartie's behalf, a few spells and intelligent conclusions on mine, and _bang!_ We learned all about poor Naga, Vestroia, Bakugan, the Cores…and all of you of course. Afterall, you were the ones that decided to throw yourselves into the mess…I realized just how perfect the Cores would be. Taking control of them should be no bother. Naga, Wayvern and Draggy all managed it, didn't they?"

"But they're all _Bakugan_," Micheal pointed out, desperate to lead her thoughts away from that idea. "What if their bodies are more capable…"

"And I'm a magician, remember," Zyllina reminded him with a shrewd grin. "The raw energy of the sun may be beyond me, at the moment, but what about the refined, almost crafted Cores? They're controllable…as others have demonstrated. And surely with my abilities, I should be able to keep them under control…and imagine what I could do with them in my possession…"

"You're crazy!" Runo shook her head furiously, as though she were trying to reject the girl's words. "I mean…you can't do something like that…it'll mess everything up again…"

"Blah blah blah." Zyllina rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "Geez, will you just get the picture already? Powerful magician here, can most certainly handle whatever happens! Besides, I know everything that Naga had done, and what actions had ruined him. I'm a big girl now, I can do things right."

"Why are you telling us this?"

Shun stepped forward beside Alice, just behind Micheal's elbow. He was gazing at an innocently smiling Zyllina, a hard, suspicious look in his eyes. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked sweetly. For some reason, it looked as though she was trying to hold back a gloating laugh.

"You just told us your plan. What do you think is going to happen now? Did you think that if you told us, we'd just sit back quietly and let it all happen? Don't you think that we're going to try to stop you?"

"Oh, of course you'd want to _try_ to stop me," Zyllina said carelessly. "Believe it or not, I didn't come here to visit and chat with you randomly. I came to ensure that none of you would think about putting an end to my plan."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" After a long period of letting his sister take control of the situation, Bartie was finally speaking up, jaded and fed up with her speeches. He was wringing his hands in the air, as though he were trying to throttle something. "How the hell does telling them _everything_ make them not want to stop it?! WILL YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT?!"

"You're as bad as Danny," Zyllina grumbled, upset that he had ruined her dramatic moment again. "So _impatient_. You should trust me enough to know that _I_ know what I'm doing."

The throttling motion became exponentially more violent.

"Oh, you're finally going to let me reveal what you've wanted to know for the last few months? Good. Now, if I can continue."

"But he's, like, right," Julie said, a confused look on her face. "I mean, what's the point of telling us at all?"

A small giggle escaped Zyllina's mouth, unable to be properly contained in her excitement. "Well, it's not like taking over the Cores will happen overnight," she said, smirking. "It could take me months to properly absorb the Cores power and wield it without harming myself. Meanwhile, Vestroia could end up the mess it was with Naga's actions, and spill into this dimension again. And then certainly you would know something was up. And what would happen? Who would band together to find out what is happening and put a stop to it? Well, who else than those who would know the most, would have the most means to solve this little problem, than the Brawlers themselves?"

"You better believe that we'd do something!" Dan growled, his eyes flashing. "We aren't going to let you get away with this!"

"On the contrary…you are." She was pacing again, this time her eyes staying on the group before her as she went back and forth. "I'm not foolish enough to give you, or any of your little friends, a chance. If I could, I would thank Naga…he handed me all of the tools I need…"

What else? What else could Naga's deeds have provided this girl, this girl with seemingly endless ambition?

"I needed something that would stop all of you from going up against me during the time I needed to absorb the Cores. Not to mention a new underling…simply can't trust Bartie anymore…"

"Hey, what do you mean by _underling?_ Last time I checked, we were _partners!_"

"Details, details, _whatever_. _Geez_." Again, she stopped pacing and glared at her brother, hands on her hips. "Will you stop interrupting? I mean, you keep saying you want to know what's going on, and then you interrupt me when I'm trying to reveal it…"

"Okay, okay! Continue!"

"_Thank you_," Zyllina said, with a nod that couldn't be described as respectful. "Okay. Anyways, I need a new underling, someone who could be useful, and not just for carrying out little tasks. I decided that it may as well be someone who could easily stop you annoying little Brawlers in your pathetic little steps."

She began staring at each of them in turn, her sly grin growing slowly wider.

"Someone who's used to serving under those who are greater than himself, whose _purpose_, in fact, is to serve. Someone who's used to following orders, and gladly follows those orders to the ends of the earth and beyond…"

Alice got a sick, twisted feeling in her stomach, a sign that she had a whisper of a feeling, a premonition of who had been chosen…no. No she didn't. She didn't want to know…she refused to let the name cross her mind.

"Someone who wants something that only _I_ can provide very badly. Someone who wouldn't have any scruples about joining me, consumed with bitterness as he is…"

God no…not him, she couldn't do that…it couldn't be…

"Someone born _as_ a dark soul, who would always remain in that darkness, no matter _how_ many times he was pulled out, no matter _who_ it was that tried to pull him out…"

No, no, no…_no_…

"Someone who, in the end…" Finally, those vivid eyes locked with Alice's, exultant and taunting, leering, "is really…barely anything."

Her hands flew to her mouth, as though she could force down the sobs that were attempting to force themselves out, trying to blink away the tears springing to her eyes. "No…you couldn't have…"

The Brawlers and her grandfather turned to her, pain in their faces as they watched Alice struggle to keep her composure. Even without knowing the details as she did, it was only too clear whom the girl was talking about.

"You!" Dan turned away and jabbed a finger in Zyllina's direction, fury twisting his face as amusement entered hers. "You better stop this now, or I swear that I'll…"

"Do what, Danny?" she mocked, with that arrogant grin. "You're gonna stop me? How do you plan on doing that? Gonna yell at me till I '_come to my senses_'? Beat me in a brawl? You _child_, there's nothing you can do to me, not if you value your life. You're completely defenseless!"

That was more than Dan could take. This frustrating, avaricious girl, her little mind games and plans, what she was doing to Alice, he himself being insulted…he snapped. Before Shun or anyone else could stop him, he was charging forward, fist raised and ready to punch the calm girl in her smug face, shouting out a strangled war cry.

It happened too quickly; they couldn't see what was happening very clearly. All they saw was a mess of blonde and white suddenly appearing in front of her, blocking Dan's way. Before the brunette could try to steer away, the figure had grabbed his arm, something on his face glinting brightly in the clear winter sunshine with malice. The next moment, Dan was flying in the air, crashing to the ground with a pained, offguard gasp at his friend's feet.

The figure, who was in a half-crouched position, stood up fully, calmly straightening himself out. Alice stared at him, bewildered, still refusing to think his name, let it become reality, let this person in front of her really be there.

Just like Zyllina, he didn't seem to particularly care for what Alice wanted to remain on the other side of the line, the side that separated terrible fantasy from terrible reality. He stared directly at her, and she shied away from his gaze to stare at the ground, his eyes hidden by a horribly familiar mask, a smirk on his face. A soft wind blew by them, teasing through his wild blonde hair and white coat. "Hello Alice, Brawlers, Dr Micheal." His voice was just as smug as before, fakely polite.

There was no more denying it. How could she deny it any longer, now that he was speaking to her, so obviously there? She dragged her eyes up to his hidden face, giving up her internal fight. "…Masquerade…"

**A/N**: Yep, you all totally saw that coming. But at least I wrote it well…I hope…probably didn't…yep, I didn't…god, that was cheesy…very cheesy…as cheesy as…cheese…I like cheese…especially mozzarella…perhaps I should say it was corny instead…but I like corn too…my favorite veggie…damn. TO THE THESAURUS! Okay…trite…dull…stale…stereotyped…stereotyped, that's totally what it is! Right? Yeah…totally…


	15. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Chapter 14**

**A/N**: …Okay Fenris. I'll stop being a hypocrite…and stop saying I suck…heh heh…I'll be good…

Anywho, this chappie is basically..._two_ big flashbacks. So yeaaaaaah...enjoyeth.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Bakugan at all. God, that was still boring…I couldn't find any serial killers or pandas to say it…next time, I'm getting Maskerado-kun to say it again…

_As though in answer to his request, he felt a tug._

_One moment, he was in his meadow, standing around uneasily as the tugging continued with increasing urgency. The next, he was stumbling around, barely managing to regain his balance before he could fall to the floor. Dizzy, he reached out to grab something for support, but his hand grasped only empty air. He tried to stand still, let his spinning mind settle. It finally did, and he tried to take stock of the situation._

_The blue sky, the rolling grass, the tree, they were all gone. Instead, he was in a dark room, a room he easily recognized. Alice's room…_

_Hesitantly, he took a step towards the bed, just to see if the girl was there. To his relief, there was a shape huddled in the thick blankets, bright orange hair fanned out on the pillow. He watched her for a little, making sure that she was breathing. Who knew what had just happened…and what it did to Alice. He was soon reassured as the shape moved up slightly and then down, a sign of breathing._

_He looked around the room, trying to absorb what had just happened. The room was for some reason brighter then he had expected, no matter the fact that the lights were off and the moonlight blocked off by the curtains…_

_Then he realized what was wrong. He had no mask on his face._

_He whipped around to face the dresser mirror and lurched towards it, clutching onto the edge of the dresser to steady himself again. He stared at the face in the mirror, which did nothing but stare back at him, it's pale cheeks flushed and eyes wide and surprised._

_What do you know? He did have a face._

_He couldn't tear himself away from the reflection. Why would he want to? It didn't matter to him how or why it happened, how his wish came true. All that mattered was that it did. Wow…he had a face under that terrible mask…and a rather handsome face, if he could say so himself._

_He continued to watch the mirror, not turning around even as he heard the window behind him open with a protesting creak, as the curtains were pushed aside. His eyes finally flitted away from the reflection of his face to the dark shape that was nimbly jumping onto the windowsill behind him, to the side of his own reflection, a crouching shadow against the bright moon. He continued to watch via mirror as a black bird fluttered onto the figure's shoulder. A crow._

_The figure didn't say anything, simply cocked it's head from side to side, staring at him. Glossy black curls glistened in the silver light, as well as an object that could be seen held in the outline of slender hands._

_Finally, she broke the silence, her voice soft and musing. "My, you are quite the cutie, aren't you Masky? I'd say you're better-looking than my brother."_

_The crow on her shoulder squawked in indignation, fluttering it's wings in exasperation and stabbing her ear with it's beak. With a short cry of pain, she pushed the bird off her shoulder, turning her head around to stick her tongue out at it as it flew off._

"_Perhaps you should tell me who you are and what you want before you go around giving me a nickname."_

_She turned her head back around, a small, white smile lighting up her face. "Now now, that's rather cold. And to think that all I want to do is help you. If it's really important for you to know, my name is Zyllina. But you can call me Zynnie. May as well, seeing as I don't intend to stop using a nickname with you. Masquerade…that just sounds so formal…"_

"_And what is it that you want?" he asked brusquely, looking again at the object in her hands with a certainty as to what it was._

"_Why don't you turn around?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. In the dark, it looked as though two green lights were flickering on and off. _

_Without even a thought or an analysis of the situation, he knew that it was her who was the cause of this, not just because she was the one sitting in his window trying to have a pleasant conversation with that self-satisfied tone of voice right after he was somehow brought out of Alice's body, although that was a _very_ legitimate reason to suspect her. There was an aura around her, and aura of power…that reminded him of his former master…_

"_I'd rather face this way, thank you."_

"_Well fine then, talk to a mirror instead. Makes me feel unimportant, you know…not very polite of you."_

"_As much as I'd love to debate manners with you, you still have to answer my question. I'd like to know why you're sitting in the window, and why exactly you have my mask with you."_

_She laughed, holding up the object in question and letting the moonlight dance off of it, the crack from his second-last battle a dark crevice on the otherwise polished surface. The sight of it made him sick. "Well, I figured you might be interested to see it again. And so that you can fully appreciate the fact that you don't have it on."_

"_Really? Isn't that considerate of you."_

"_I know, I'm a saint. Now you, on the other hand, can't even bother to face me as we exchange these witty remarks. Tsk, tsk."_

"_Oh, so you came here just for a battle of wit? Why don't you just get to the point."_

"_Heesh, why do the people I have to deal with always so _impatient_. My brother for example. All I ever hear from him is, 'Zynnie, get to the point already', 'Zynnie, shut up', 'Zynnie, tell me what's going on'…whiny little baby…"_

"…"

"…_Fine then. I'll just tell you, if that's what you want. All I want is to give you an actual body. Hence why you have your own physical form right now and I am a saint. Is that so bad?"_

_He scrutinized her reflection carefully, looking over the girl's ivory-pale face and her sly little smirk. "You aren't doing this for free."_

_She blinked, then laughed. "Smart too. Good combination. You're right. You don't make a fortune by handing out favours to any random person, something I've learned in my time. No, you have to help out the people who either have something you want, or could do something for you…"_

"_A entrepreneur at what, fourteen, sixteen? Impressive."_

"_I always have been." Absentmindedly, she turned the mask around in one of her hands, drawing his eyes to it. The other hand ran through her hair, then vanished behind her back for a moment. "I don't ask for much, really. Your own body and life in return for a few…favours. I've have this new little business venture planned, and I think you would be a useful person to have at my side. After that, you're free to do as you wish."_

"_Really? What makes you think that I'm the type of person you need to help you out?"_

"_Oh, I've just heard a bit about your…past work." She laughed again, pleased when his eyes narrowed slightly. "Quite the resumé you got there, Masky."_

_He didn't answer her, tore his eyes away from her reflection and back to his own. "Why me exactly? Besides my past?"_

"_Oh, nothing but the satisfaction of knowing that I've helped a lonely soul find some peace, helped someone become more than, well, at the moment…barely anything."_

_He tightened his grip on the dresser, trying to stop himself from picking something up and throwing it at the smug intruder. He took a deep breath, calming himself. No need to act unreasonable and miss this great chance. But her words planted themselves in his mind like an evil seed, greedy for the nutrients it needed to grow. "So that's what you see me as? Someone to be pitied?" he asked, voice suddenly hostile. "Well, you seem to know quite a bit about me. So you should know that I don't need any of your charity."_

"_Oh, don't be like that." She shook her head sadly. "This isn't charity. It's an offer. Do I need to repeat it?"_

"_No, don't bother."_

"_Well then." With a sigh, she stood up, balancing on the windowsill. A cold wind passed through the window, playing with the curtains and the old-style cloak she wore. A few locks grazed her face and reached out in his direction, like ebony, snaky tendrils. He shuddered as the wind brushed against the back of his neck. "Why don't I give you some time to think this over? Might be best. I'll just come around when I think you've made a decision…"_

"_And how will I know that you're coming?" he asked, his tone of voice still icy. "I don't want to be caught entertaining a guest without any preparation."_

"_Oh, you'll know," she said lightly, tossing the mask up in the air and catching it before it could fall. "I'll give you a little signal. Something that you'll easily recognize." She spun around on her heel, facing outside. She looked over her shoulder one last time. "Oh, and one more thing…don't tell Alice about this little meeting. We don't want her to worry and fuss over you, do we? You're a big boy now…you can make your own decisions without any input from her."_

_Before he could open his mouth to answer her, he was back in the meadow, a mask over his face and her farewell echoing around him._

_He looked around for a moment, disgruntled. She could have warned him that she was sending him back here…sighing, he fell into his armchair, and began to brood._

* * * * * * * * * * *

_He was launched into the cold night air as Alice fell toppled into the snow, much to the delight of the figure up on the roof to be judged by her cackling. He spared a glance for the fallen girl, a brief feeling of regret flashing through him, before turning his gaze up to the roof._

"If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you gotta pay a toll, take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll!_" she sang, skipping daintily down the roof and hopping off. Her cloak spread out behind her like a pair of wings, fluttering as she landed on the ground._

_Masquerade raised an eyebrow as she giggled, crossing his arms. "Suddenly this has been turned into a musical? And there's a scroll involved?"_

"_Nooooo," she said haughtily, turning her nose up in the air. "I just watched The Little Mermaid a little while ago, and that song's stuck in my head…no fear, we won't be randomly bursting out in song anytime soon. But the scroll is actually a good idea…really good, I could use that…"_

_Something whooshed by his ear, smacking Zyllina right in the face. She blinked in surprise, and a furious look slowly appearing on her face as she quickly brushed away clumps of snow. "Bartie! I know that was you! You perverted jerk!"_

_He heard a soft snicker from behind him, but didn't turn around. He stayed facing the girl across from him with a hardened look. "So I was right? That little 'shape' in the fire was your brilliant signal?"_

_Nodding her head happily, she giggled again. "I was only speaking the truth when I said that you'd recognize it! Now…" Somber now, she looked at him expectantly. "I suppose that you've made a decision?"_

_He looked away from her, into the window where he could see the Brawlers all cuddled around the roaring fire, chatting and clutching their hot chocolate, all of them totally unaware of what was happening outside. He looked back at her. "…Yes."_

"_Is that a yes to you making a decision, or yes to my deal?"_

"…_Both."_

"_Alrighty then." She clapped her hands together, the expression on her face strangely sinister. Perhaps he should have been warned by that. "Bartie, if you could do the pleasure?"_

_Before Masquerade could react, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him securely as he struggled. Zyllina was walking towards them now, the mask materializing in her hands. He barely had the time to notice that the crack was missing when she jammed it on his face, singing softly._

"Flotsam, Jetsam now I got him boys, the boss is on a roooooooll_…thank you, Masky. Your services will most certainly be appreciated…"_

**A/N**: …I like that song…_Poor Unfortunate Souls_…my favorite from The Little Mermaid…IT WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD!!!!!!

Okay, that was that chappie. I just needed to write something…dunno why this…not really needed…but I _really_ wanted to write these two scenes. I really did.


	16. Zynnie And Her Sadism

**Chapter 15**

**CloneGirl**: Maskerado-kun…want a brownie?

**Masquerade**: …I do enjoy brownies…

**Zynnie**: NO! You can't have a brownie! I mean, if the Brawlers see you eating a _brownie_, how are they supposed to take me _seriously?!_ NO BROWNIE FOR YOU!!!!!!

**Masquerade**: …But I want a brownie…

**CloneGirl**: …I just want Maskerado-kun to say the disclaimer…

**Zynnie**: Well, he isn't going to be having a brownie, got it?! Good. Now, I'll just say the disclaimer. CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan, but she does own dearest Bartie and I. Though not for long…mwahahahaha…

**Everyone**: …

**Bartie**: Great, now she's planning on overthrowing the authoress…geez. Can't she just stick with playing with dolls…?

**CloneGirl**: I still just wanted Maskerado-kun to say it…

**Masquerade**: I just really want a brownie now.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"…Masquerade…"

Never before had she actually _physically_ seen, met him. She had seen some pictures on the Internet, heard her friends describe him…seen him that one time in the meadow, when he had tried to leave. But that…it wasn't the same as this. Then, it had all been in her mind, some kind of phenomena that allowed them to meet as…what, souls or spirits, minds, in one body?

But this…this was different. Now, he was really there, standing in front of her, so incredibly real and solid…yet there was still that dreamlike quality that she had subconsciously brought from that meadow, that a part of her still refused to believe in this nightmare of a reality.

"Ooh, this scene is just so _perfect!_" Zyllina clapped her hands together, hopping up and down happily as Masquerade continued to smirk at the group of people in front of him. "Bartie, we totally should have brought some popcorn! Why didn't you remind me to bring popcorn?"

"…Who's ruining the scene now?"

"…Oh, right." She stopped hopping, though without a look of shame. "Sorry. I was just so happy…I mean, can't you just _feel_ the drama in the air? It's so…_beautiful_. I think some of my heartstrings are actually being pulled…"

"Masquerade, what do you think you're doing?!" Dan rose to his feet, ignoring the fact that the snow had soaked his pants thoroughly. "Get away from her!"

"Oh my god, he's back," Julie whispered to no one in particular. "That's, like, the second time we thought he was gone and he _wasn't_. That's so _creepy_."

"I think it's great," Zyllina said enthusiastically. "He's like that one villian at the end of Kingdom Hearts Two, Xemnas or something, and everytime you beat him he just keeps coming back even _stronger_. I liked that game…" Her voice trailed away when she realized that she had again been talking about something that was ruining her precious drama.

"I remember that game…it annoyed the hell out of me…"

"Shut it, Bartie!"

Masquerade half-glanced at the girl behind him, then turned back to the Brawlers.

Dan took a step forward, hands in fists again. This time, though, he wasn't stupid enough to charge right in. "What do you think you're doing?!" he repeated furiously. "Don't you know what she's planning to do?! You better not be teaming up with her!"

"You really _are_ an idiot," Zyllina observed, her voice teasing. "He just totally threw you back protecting _me_. Who's side do you _think_ he's on?"

"You're the one, aren't you?"

Zyllina glanced at Alice, the tears slowly starting to slip down her face. "Hmm?"

"You…you had something to do with him being unable to leave, right?"

A brief frown appeared on the pale girl's face, a disgruntled, irritated look. It was quickly smoothed away, replaced by that smug smile. "But of course. Ever since I discovered the full situation concerning the Cores and Vestroia, Masquerade became a necessary pawn to have. It simply wouldn't do for him to just _disappear_ on me."

"Don't you hear what she's saying?!" Runo stepped up beside Dan, glaring at the blonde pointedly. "She's calling you a _pawn!_ She's just using you!"

"Wow, you're _all_ idiots." She rolled her eyes, brushing a hand through her hair. "He was just a pawn to Naga too. Do you think he's really so _stupid_ that he wouldn't have realized it?"

Alice stared at the silent boy. There was a strange feeling inside her, raw and hollowed out. The same feeling from when she had thought he had disappeared, only now it was an open wound that was being picked at, with no care for the burning pain it caused her. "I…I don't believe this…"

"Well, you probably should." Zyllina stepped up beside Masquerade, patting his forearm happily. "Now, let me fill you in on _exactly_ what I have planned for little Masky. He helped you guys out, didn't he? Saved little Danny's life? Not to mention how close he and Alice were getting…wouldn't want to see him end up hurt, would you?"

Shun narrowed his eyes. "He's a hostage?"

She grinned again, a sadistic gleam in her eyes. "Oh, not a _hostage_ exactly…but if you insist on trying to get in my way…well, I like Masky, but sometimes sacrifices have to made for the greater good."

"You're _sick_," Dan spat out, shaking in his fury. "Masquerade, don't you hear anything she's saying? Snap out of it already!"

"Again with the idiocy I see." Zyllina sighed, shaking her head sadly. "In case you didn't realize, I wasn't even _done_. I still have to mention that it's a two-for-one deal."

They heard Bartie whisper softly behind them. "Oh, now I get it…heh…"

"What do you mean, two-for-one?" Shun asked, edging slightly closer to Alice, his subconscious warning him. Zyllina chuckled, her hand disappearing into the folds of her cloak, rummaging around for something. Suddenly, she frowned.

"Hey, where'd my dagger go? Bartie, where's my dagger?"

"I took it. Remember, you're not to be trusted with sharp, pointy things anymore?"

Her mouth dropped open, shocked and affronted. "You took my dagger?! Jerk, why'd you do that? I'm not _that_ hopeless with it!"

"Yes you are."

"Well…you're a pervert!"

"Wow, haven't heard that one before."

She scowled, putting her hands on her hips. "Just throw a dagger over hear, got it? THROW IT!"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. With a sigh, he reached into a pocket of his jerkin, pulling out a thin, gleaming knife. (**A/N**: Not the best place to put it, buddy. -_-") Lazily, he tossed it up in the air, catching it by the handle with two fingers. "Watch your heads," he warned, before flicking his wrist towards his sister and the blonde.

Alice felt it whoosh past her face, just barely missing a stray lock of hair. Like a small ray of light it zoomed towards Zyllina, looking very much like it was about to impale her face.

Just as it was when Dan was about to attack her, Zyllina showed no reaction, no worry. There was no need to; a red-and-black gloved hand had already whipped out and snatched it from mid-air, scarily close to the tip of her nose.

Almost immediately, for seemingly no reason, Alice's right hand suddenly seared with a sharp pain, as though someone had slashed her hand with a particularly sharp object. Gasping, she raised it up to her chest, cradling it for a moment before, so hesitantly, lifting the palm up for her to inspect.

It continued to sting, the gash that had appeared in her hand. Blood flowed up from the wound and over her palm, dripping around the rest of her hand. Her hand shook with blood loss, pain, confusion and fear.

She didn't look up as the other Brawlers gasped over her hand, started crowding around her worriedly. Zyllina chuckled, a sound that seemed weaker than should have been expected, patting Masquerade on the arm again.

"You see what I mean by two-for-one? Quite useful, this little connection between Masky and Alice…when I discovered it, _damn_ was I happy! Just another useful little level of protection. No matter how much you might end up hating Masky…you wouldn't want poor little Alice getting hurt too."

Alice looked up again, the corners of her mouth quivering with the effort to stop herself from crying. Masquerade was unclenching his right fist, letting the bloodied blade fall uselessly to the ground and revealing the gash in his glove, the blood that stained his hand. Drops of blood followed it, tinting the snow.

"Isn't he just the _perfect_ crony?" Zyllina cooed, clasping her hands together in delight and looking up at the sky, as though thanking the heavens for such a good minion. "I mean, he _willingly_ caught a _dagger_ in _midair_ by the _blade_ and so has helped me show you Brawler's something in a way that's _meaningful_. Bartie would have been lame and just have caught it by the handle."

"Because I'm not an_ idiot_ who's willing to put up with the pain!"

"But you _are_ boring! Don't you dare deny it!"

"So you're threatening to take two lives if we try to stop you?" Shun asked, the fury barely restrained in his calm voice. He put a hand on Alice's free shoulder, the other occupied by her grandfather, trying to comfort her that way.

Her smile was virtuous, a vindictive kind of virtue. "Exactly. I love it when people catch on quick. Although it can sometimes be quite funny when a person just doesn't get something so _obvious_…of course, it gets tiring after awhile."

They were all silent as they continued to stare at Alice's hand. The blood had slowed a bit, was beginning to dry. It continued to sting, reminding her that this was all very much real. That there really were two crazy immortals planning to take over the world with the assistance of the boy who had once been a part of her.

"I don't believe it."

Alice looked up as Runo put her hands on her hips, frowning at the girl and her new partner. The bluette continued to speak, both furious and dubious.

"Dan and Alice told us about how he helped them. And Alice was obviously getting close to him in some sort of way. I don't think he'd just turn around and betray her, and us, just like that."

Zyllina raised an eyebrow, sighing. "I guess you're one of those who just doesn't get the obvious right away. Expected that more from Danny…"

"Hey!" Dan opened his mouth to respond to the insult, then closed it again when nothing tough enough came to mind. "Ergh…well, I agree with Runo! He saved my life."

She blinked in surprise, then chuckled and shook her head good-naturedly. "Still so young and foolish. You still believe that this world is good, that the people in it are good, at least deep down, don't you? After what you all went through, you should be thinking otherwise. Did you think that he was completely conformed, just because of one simple act?"

"Yeah! I do!"

For a moment, her smile disappeared, replaced with a confused frown. But it only lasted a second; her lips were curled up in that cruel smirk again. "I suppose I can't blame you little goody-two-shoes for thinking so. He could have been your friend, couldn't he? But sadly…"

"Just shut up already!"

Zyllina was shocked into silence at Runo's outburst. She gaped for a moment, mouth opening and closing in a strangely fish-like action. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and a low hiss escaped through her gritted teeth. "Little Runo thinks she could speak to _me_ like that?" she snarled, eyes flashing. "Oh, you are _so_ gonna regret…"

"I said shut up already!" Runo cut across the immortal again, glaring at the masked boy. "I want to hear what _he_ has to say! We should hear this from his own mouth!"

Zyllina looked very much like she had a few more things to say to the bluette, or perhaps leap at her and rip out all of her hair. But, surprisingly enough, she shut her mouth and let the tense, fragile silence fall. Everyone stared at Masquerade, Brawlers, scientist and immortals, waiting for him to respond.

He did nothing but stand there as the wind slowed down and everything stilled, as the stares grew more intense and expectant. Zyllina clucked her tongue impatiently, itching to say something that would bring the attention back to her.

"Well?" Runo demanded, taking a step forward. "What do you have to say about thi…"

She stopped what she was saying, eyes widening and staring at the hand that Zyllina had raised and was pointing at her. There was a brief second of silence before the screaming started.

Runo crumpled to the ground, jerking and twitching, a terrible scream ripping itself out her throat. They all cried out in shock, crowding around her as she continued to thrash, sobbing.

"_Runo!_" Dan tried to grab her shoulders, hold her still, but she slapped his hands away as she wrapped her arms around herself and doubled over, her shouts muffled as she pressed her face into the snow.

"What are you doing to her?!" Marucho shouted over top of Runo's wailing, the fear clear in his wide, shaking blue eyes. "Stop it! Please!"

"Cut it out!" Julie stared at Zyllina, at the sadistic little smile playing around her lips, the red glow in her eyes. "Please, leave her alone!"

Zyllina simply laughed, her hand still outstretched and shivering with excitement and power. "Oh, but why would I? It's simply so much fun, to see this insolent little brat squirm…" Her hand tightened just the tiniest bit, and the screaming grew louder.

"No, Runo!"

"Please stop it!" Tears that might have been previously withheld were now finally streaming down Alice's face in full torrent, as she stared at Zyllina beseechingly, on her knees at her best friend's side. "Please…I'd do anything!"

There was no response from the magician. The black-haired girl's gaze was honing in on Runo's violently shaking form, that red glow brightening with manic pleasure.

"Masquerade!" Alice turned to the blonde boy desperately, frantic. "Get her to stop, please! She's hurting her!"

He did nothing, said nothing. Just stared at the blue-haired girl on the ground…the very tip of his mouth curling up.

"Stop this! I'm begging you!" Her vision was blurring with the tears, tears that he didn't seem to care about. He was a white and blonde blur, the black and purple one beside him laughing clearly. "Ple…please!"

"Zynnie, cut it out!" Bartie called out, shocking them. "I'm gonna get a headache!"

The tears stopped her from being able to properly see what was happening, but after a moment that seemed to drag on forever, Zyllina lowered her hand. The screaming subsided, replaced by gasps for air.

"Why are you such a spoilsport, Bartie? I was having fun…"

"I don't enjoy migraines. You know that."

"Hmph. Spoilsport."

"R…Runo?" Hesitantly, Alice reached out a hand and touched Runo's shaking arm. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer, only pushed herself up onto her knees, eyes closed and body trembling. Slowly, she nodded, still mute.

"Runo…"

"_You!_" Dan jumped to his feet, a ferocious, enraged glare towards the magician. "How…how could you do that? You…how could you do that to her?!"

Zyllina didn't answer, just tilted her head to the side, a regretful look in her now-green eyes, the red glow disappeared. Clearly she had wanted to continue with the torture. "He was never on your side, you know…"

"What?" Shun asked, surprised by this sudden change of topic. "What are you talking about?"

"What did you do to Runo?!" Dan repeated, ignoring what she said. The only thing he noticed was that she was unrepentant.

She rolled her eyes with an over-exaggerated sigh. "In case you haven't noticed, Danny, I'm trying to move this along. Heesh…must I repeat myself? _Masquerade was never on your side_."

**A/N**: …Okay…I _just_, just just just just just _juuuuuuuust_ made up the 'Masquerade was never on your side' thing. It's just…I still needed some sort of reason for why he helped them in Vestroia…it doesn't really fit with previous chappies, but…I figured I could get some good drama out of it…seeing as Zynnie's gotten me obsessed with drama…so yeah.

I don't think that my theory is true, although I kinda wish it was…actually, I wish a lot…he's so much more hotter when he's evil…and more likely than not it won't make sense with both the series and the fic. Sorry about that…it was the best I could think of…heh…okie…bye, yalls.


	17. Ta Ta For Now

**Chapter 16**

**A/N**: Okie, here I go, explaining why my wonderful Maskerado-kun is still evil. I pray that it actually makes sense…wow, I wish I actually thought about it when I was 'plotting' out the story…cause I did plot it out…a little…okay, I just _thought_ about it a lot. It's close enough.

**CloneGirl**: Can Maskerado-kun have a brownie _now_ in return for saying the disclaimer?

**Zynnie**: I said NO! I have an IMAGE to keep up! I will NOT have it ruined by my minions being seen eating _brownies!_

**Masquerade**: …But I _really_ want a brownie…

**Zynnie**: Well, too bad, minion. Now shut up, I'll just say this insignificant '_disclaimer_' again…although that brownie does look very tasty…don't want it to go to waste…*reaches for the lone brownie on the plate that CG's holding*

**Bartie**: NO! *snatches brownie off of plate and stuffs into mouth; swallows* CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan whatsoever! HA! I GOT THE BROWNIE!

**Zynnie**: Hey, _I_ wanted that brownie!

**Masquerade**: …That was supposed to be my brownie…

**CloneGirl**: …*blinks*…Bartie just stole Maskerado-kun's brownie…

"…Okay, now I'm totally lost," Bartie muttered, shaking his head in disgust. "Just when I thought I knew what was going on…"

"What're talking about?!" Dan snapped, his voice laced heavily with disbelief. "He saved our lives! That obviously means that he was on _our_ side! He helped us beat Naga!"

"Yeah," Julie agreed, nodding vigorously. "Dan and Alice told us all about it!"

Zyllina rolled her eyes (a bad habit of hers, one might tell) and ballooned her cheeks, as though she were trying to be patient. "And I suppose they also happened to tell you _why_ exactly he did that? Have you even ever thought of that? I mean, if he was really on your side, then he would have had no trouble giving you a specific reason…"

_It's just…well, there wasn't really any reason for you to do that, I never actually asked you or anything…_

_There's no reason. No reason at all. Besides, it was nothing…_

_Don't say that, Masquerade! You put yourself in danger, not only during that battle but in danger of Naga's wrath too. Why?_

_No reason…_

She had tried asking him, hadn't she? On that night that now seemed to be an eternity ago…he had refused to answer, brushed off her questions with biting impatience…why? Why had it been such a big deal…

"You're wrong," Alice choked out softly. Why was she denying it? Because he had become that close to her…he had saved all of their lives…right? Out of the goodness of his heart…

What was she thinking? Was she that incredibly stupid and naïve? After all of the deeds that he had done, that she knew he would do on behalf of this girl…could she still believe in him that much? Believe that he had some 'goodness in his heart'? _This_ boy, of all people?

…Yes. Yes, she could believe that.

"You people are so _stubborn _and_ stupid_," Zyllina groaned, rubbing her temples. "Can't you just take my word for it that he didn't mean to _help_ you brats? I don't feel like explaining any of this…it's so tedious…I could be getting a manicure now, you know…"

"Tell us what you mean."

Shakily, unsteady, Runo was slowly getting back on her feet, her drawn face, still pale from the pain that Zyllina had inflicted upon her, determined and furious.

Raising an eyebrow, Zyllina glared at the bluette with a strange mixture of disgust and respect. "Am I losing my touch, or are you just too stupid to realize that I could easily kill you for acting that way to me? Couldn't Naga have had nice, quiet enemies? How rude of him, to get you stupid little people as adversaries…he didn't even think that I'd be trying to crush you next, did he? Hmph…"

"We want to know what you're talking about!" Dan shouted in frustration, carefully stepping in front of Runo, as though he could protect him from her wrath that way. (**A/N**: …Damn…I made him seem chivalrous…curses…) "Just tell us!"

"Blah blah blah." Zyllina stole a glance towards the blonde in question, who had his head turned away. She took this as an indication that she was allowed to go on. "Fine then, if only to get this over with…"

"ABOUT FREAKING TIME!"

"SHUT IT, BARTIE!" She stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Seriously, interrupting people is a BAD habit! A _very_ bad habit! _Terrible_ habit, in fact!"

"I wouldn't interrupt so much if you just got to the point quicker!"

"Oh, so it's all _my_ fault _just_ because I think that this scene deserves some nice drama?!"

"Yes."

"Well, I hate you."

"And this is new how…?"

Perhaps, under different circumstances, the Brawlers could appreciate just how much the two fought and watch them like they would a sitcom. But now…now it was just so freaking annoying.

"We asked you a question," Shun barked, his voice uncharacteristically harsh, interrupting Zyllina's comeback. "And we expect an answer."

"So _demanding!_" Zyllina clapped a hand over her eyes, overly exasperated. "I _was_ going to tell you, I just have to put Bartie in his place. But _now_…maybe I won't tell you people at all. What do you think of that, huh? Maybe I'll just leave you hanging and teach you a lesson about being impatient."

"What? After all that, you aren't going to tell us?" Julie asked, disbelieving. "I thought you were going to tell us!"

"Well, now I'm not," Zyllina said haughtily, crossing her arms and turning up her nose. "Why should I tell you brats anything more? I've told you everything of actual _importance_. I'm done here, I'm pretty sure you people aren't coming after me now."

"Tell us!" Dan demanded. "Masquerade, _you_ tell us! Tell us she's just pulling our legs!"

Masquerade still didn't say anything, simply stared at Dan quite calmly.

"I think it's time for us to take our leave," Zyllina said lightly, with a quick wave of her hand. Almost immediately, the air behind her shimmered, twisting up the image of the plane behind it and darkening. Where there had once been nothing was now a swirling vortex of black. Lovely. "Come on, Bartie!"

Bartie groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Aw, I wanted to hang around for a little longer…you know, get to know the enemy…"

"Abartimeaus, you're coming with me _now!_"

He raised an eyebrow, nonchalant. "Ooh, using my actual name now? Aren't you just so scary."

Before she could yell at him, he was gone; a shadow flitted by the Brawlers, and he reappeared beside his sister, in front of the portal. With a roguish wink, he shot the girls the double finger guns. "See you ladies later. I'll call you up when we're done taking over the world."

He laughed and stepped back into the portal before they could find something to throw at him, quickly absorbed into the vortex…and gone.

"Stupid pervert," Zyllina muttered, sighing. "Ah well. Come on, Masky."

Obediently, Masquerade turned around, about to step in after Bartie.

"Masquerade, no! You still have a choice! You can stay here…with _us_…"

He stopped and looked over his shoulder towards Alice, impassive to the tears and desperation in her voice. Zyllina snickered.

"Please," Alice whimpered, clasping her trembling hands together, her eyes large and imploring. "You…you don't have to be on her side, you can…you're on _our_ side, Masquerade…"

"You're on _our_ side, Masquerade," Zyllina repeated, her voice high and squeaky with the impersonation. "My, you just don't realize it, do you?"

Alice ignored her, continued to gaze at the blonde boy. "Masquerade…"

"See ya."

She was shocked and silenced with those two cold, arrogant words, and did nothing but watch as he turned his head away and walked into the portal…and with that, he finalized his choice and was gone. Again.

Smirking, Zyllina turned and wiggled her fingers in farewell. "As he said, _see ya_. Oh, and it'll be a while before you can leave…we kinda went overboard in knocking out Kato and possessing him…I'd say it'll be a few hours before he wakes up. Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this little chat. Especially not any 'authority' figures. I'll be keeping my eye on you…"

With a carefree chuckle, she was swallowed up by the vortex, and slowly it receded away. The only sign that anything had happened was memories burned into their minds and the still-bleeding cut on Alice's hand.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I'm actually quite impressed," Bartie confessed as Zyllina stumbled out into the hallway, her footsteps echoing against the stone floor of the darkened room. Masquerade stood next to him, examining his bleeding hand indifferently. "You must have gotten over your…"

"You!" she shrieked pointing at a mildly surprised Masquerade. "Your hand! It's bleeding! It _can't_ be bleeding! No blood is allowed in _any_ of my residences, got it?! That's the number one rule! Go do something about that hand! Don't get blood on anything!"

"…Hemophobia," Bartie muttered as Masquerade nodded and gave a short bow. He shook his head sadly as the blonde turned and walked out of them room. Spoke too soon. "Well, at least you didn't panic in front of the Brawlers. That's something."

Shakily, she collapsed into her throne, moaning and grabbing for her crystal ball, which had been sitting innocently on the little pedestal in front of her. She glared into it, summoning up the scene they had just left. "Well, be happy that phase one is now officially over. Now we can move onto phase t…oh man, her hand is still bleeding too! Bandage it up already!"

She quickly set the crystal ball back down, her face pale and disgusted, and slumped further in her throne.

"Ugh…okay, phase two…"

"Getting into Vestroia, I suppose?" Bartie asked pleasantly, wishing he could record this moment. How he loved it when blood was drawn around her… "That means I can get the gate set up?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled, pulling her legs up onto the seat and yawning loudly. Being a mastermind was hard work, you know.

"I hate to admit it," Bartie said, sighing as he leaned against the wall. "But you planned this all really well. What kind of spell did you use to make it so that Masquerade would stay?"

"…" Groaning, she curled up into a tight little ball. "I used a _spell_, does it actually _matter_? The only thing that's important is that it did the job…"

"You're lying. You had _nothing_ to do with him staying."

She didn't look up as he walked around the throne and glared at her accusingly, only scowled. "What makes _you_ so sure?"

"I've lived with you for thousands of years. I know when you're lying."

"Go get me some ginger ale," she said abruptly, swiftly changing the topic. "Now. All that blood…yuck…"

"You're avoiding it," Bartie pressed, crossing his arms. "You're ticked off because it wasn't actually you, aren't you? Because you had nothing to do with something that major…"

"Bartie, I swear to god that if you don't get me some ginger ale I'm going to throw up all over you," she warned, eyes flashing red for a brief moment. A sign that she wasn't to be messed with at the moment. Bartie decided that it was wiser if he just dropped it.

**A/N**: Okay, short chappie…and I didn't actually explain my brilliant theory…heh…I made a last-minute decision to reveal it later. Okie…heh heh…LOVE YOU ALL! I also decided to make Zynnie hemophobic, as you could tell…hee…


	18. And Now She's Bored

**Chapter 17**

**A/N**: *Sigh* You know, I'm almost sad that I finished up with Zynnie and Bartie revealing their master plan…it was kinda fun to write…I miss it now…T.T Okie…I shall get myself through the next bunch of junk that I have to go through until I get to the stuff I _enjoy_ writing…okie…ON I GO, WITH THE HEART OF A LION!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not going to risk any brownie stealing this time. Bartie, you meanie…Zynnie too…hmph. Anywho, I don't own any rights to Bakugan. I do, however, own the loverly brownie thieves, Zynnie and Bartie. I lurve them…despite their evilness…mwah…

* * * * * * * * * * *

They all sat in silence in the front room, not thinking about when Kato would be recovering in one of the guestrooms, or the fact that the fire was slowly dying. Too wrapped up, they were, wrapped up in a sense of doom.

Alice couldn't bear to look at her stinging hand, now bandaged up, a reminder of what had happened and the betrayal. She stared into the glowing embers of the fireplace, eyes empty and tearless. She had cried them all out earlier, and now there was nothing left to show her sorrow and confusion but simple silence.

"I think she was lying."

She didn't look up at Dan, but everyone else did. He glared out the window, at the plane where the girl had been standing earlier. The girl and Masquerade…

"I think she's just trying to psyche us out, saying that he wasn't on our side," he said furiously, kicking the leg of the couch he was sitting on. "I bet she's controlling him somehow…I _know_ he was with _us_. He left Naga…"

"But what if she's telling the truth?!" Runo snapped. "What if…I don't know…he really was still on Naga's side?"

"We _beat_ Naga! We couldn't have done it if he hadn't saved us in Vestroia!"

"Well, maybe something else backfired on him…you know, like us actually making it back to Earth? And Drago getting the Infinity Core?"

"This is so freaky," Julie whispered, interrupting Dan and Runo's argument. "I mean, is she _really_ going to take the Cores?"

"Are we really going to have to go through all of that again?" Marucho murmured, completing everyone's thoughts. That question lingered in the air, desperately trying to answer itself, answer all of the questions whirling through their minds.

"…It's all my fault…"

"Alice, no!" Her grandfather rubbed her forearm comfortingly. "Don't think that…this isn't your fault in the least…"

"Yes it is!" Despairingly, she laid her head on her knees, gasping with dry tears. "It's my fault all over again!"

"No! It's not your fault! Nothing ever was!" Runo slid out of her chair and knelt by the orange-haired girl, grasping her hands. "Do you hear me? It isn't your fault!"

"Yeah, it's that girl's fault!" Dan slammed a fist into his hand. "Zyllina's! And we're going to pay her back for this!"

"How?" Shun was staring out the window, eyes hard with sadness. "Didn't you hear anything she said? We try to fight back, and she'll just kill both Masquerade _and_ Alice. Are we really going to risk that?"

Everyone was silent again, realizing with horror just how helpless they were.

They couldn't lose Alice.

_I'm so useless_, she thought, her mind a hole of hopelessness. _All I do is bring everyone down…all my fault, if I weren't here they wouldn't have anything to hold them back…I've betrayed them twice…_

"But we can't just sit back and do nothing! There has to be some sort of way around this…there just _has_ to be…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"You know what? This is going to be too easy."

"…What do you mean by that?"

"I _mean_," Zyllina repeated in a sniffy voice, "that this is going to be too easy. So easy, it's _boring_.

Bartie stared at her for a second, then groaned out loud, slapping a hand on his forehead. "Zynnie, no! We _just_ went through the whole 'getting Masquerade on our side and teasing the Brawlers' thing, and now you want to just _forget_ all that?!"

"What do you mean by _we_? _I_ did all the work."

"Only because _someone_ wouldn't tell me anything."

"…Hmph. Whiner." Scowling, Zyllina leaned back into her throne glaring at her crystal ball. She had been like that for the last few days, glowering and brooding. The only time she had actually gotten up was to activate the gate. Bartie had expected her to be beaming with pride, strutting around the place gloating about how her brilliant plan was working to perfection. The lack of boastfulness had him wondering if she was finally becoming unpredictable to him; but now, it appeared that he had been wrong.

With an annoyed sigh, he leaned against the wall. How he wished she would let him drag another chair in here so that he'd have somewhere to sit for once… "So apparently, taking over the world is going to be easy and boring. You don't normally hear that, you know."

"Was getting Masky a bit too much?" Zyllina mused, ignoring his presence now. "I mean, it is certainly the best way to keep the Brawlers quiet…but they'll be _too_ quiet, all worried over what might happen to Alice…I don't want to risk messing this up…but what's life without a bit of risk…?"

"Mind if I give you my opinion?" Bartie interrupted, raising an eyebrow as she gave him a confused look, clearly too busy thinking over the matter to realize he was still there. It soon turned into a look of disgust and scorn, as shown by her rolling her eyes. "…Zynnie, we've talked about this. I _am_ capable of having opinions."

"Not any _important_ opinions."

"Thanks for helping me build up my self-esteem."

"Your welcome." She hesitated for a moment, then screwed her eyes shut as though in pain. "Okay…may as well hear it…"

"They can't do anything to stop you."

"Wow, as though I didn't realize that, Mr Obvious."

He let the weak insult slide, and continued. "They're helpless, and they're going to be frustrated by that. But if given the chance to, a chance in which they don't have to worry about sacrificing a friend, they're going to take it."

She was silent for a moment, slowly mulling it over. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh…"

"Exactly. They're just _kids_. Over-eager, goody-two-shoes, rash kids, who think that the whole world is full of rainbows, unicorns and happy little elves holding hands and skipping merrily through meadows full of daisies…"

"How entertaining that would be…" she murmured, eyes sparkling with glee as she imagined what she could to them. "And in the end I wouldn't have to worry about them interfering…I could just finish them off here…why didn't I think of this before…?"

"This isn't your idea," Bartie reminded her quickly, before she could get too carried away. "I thought of this, I claim ownersh…"

"I'm just so _brilliant!_" she crowed, leaping out of her chair and twirling around, toes pointed and hands outstretched like a ballerina. "Ooh, this is going to be _fun!_ I'm going to do it now! Bartie, get my cloak…no…wait…get the video camera!"

"…Okay then…" No point in trying to convince her that he wasn't her slave.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Dr Micheal had left the children alone, gone to check on Kato and then grab them all something to eat. Whether or not he was there didn't matter to them. So little mattered to them that they had just sat there the whole day, even when their stomachs were crying out for food.

"…Do we tell our parents?"

"Hmm?" Dan lifted up his head to stare at Julie, who's eyes were downcast towards the carpet. "What do you mean?"

"Well…didn't she say not to tell anyone?" Julie shifted around uncomfortably on the couch. "Does that include our parents? Or was she just talking about…you know, the government or something?"

"As though the government would believe us," Runo muttered.

"They might!" Dan sat up straighter, looking hopeful. "After what happened with Naga…it's not like he was really sneaky about it…they'd believe anything after that! They'd definitely believe _us_…"

"Yeah, they believe us, _she_ finds out, she kills Alice," Runo reminded him, scowling. "Don't you _think_ for once?! Think about the _consequences_!"

"Hey, at least I'm _trying_ to think of ways we could stop that twisted…_freak!_ All you're doing is sitting around moping about how much this sucks, how we can't do anything…"

"Because we _can't!_"

"Please stop fighting," Marucho begged, looking between them frantically. "We aren't going to get anywhere this way…we've already gone over this…"

"We aren't going to get anywhere _any_ way," Shun pointed out, his expression stormy. They were helpless, thrown into a deep hole that they couldn't escape from. "She has all of her bases covered."

"She had to have missed _something_," Julie insisted, nodding towards Dan to show him that she was on his side. "If we just look hard enough…"

"There's nothing," Shun repeated flatly, eyes hard and frustrated. "We tell anyone, she kills Alice and Masquerade. We try to get to her now, she kills Alice and Masquerade. We try to get her _after_ she takes the Cores, she kills Alice and Masquerade. We try to resist in anyway, she kills Alice and Masquerade. Even if she didn't have that advantage, we still wouldn't be able to do anything. Didn't you see what she did when she was telling her story? What she did to Runo?"

Runo shuddered, a dark, terrified look passing over her face. "It wasn't that bad," she whispered, voice shaky with the lie. "I…I lived, didn't I?"

Alice could hear them continue to mutter and snap at each other vaguely. But what they were saying didn't really matter to her right now. It didn't matter at all…all that mattered was that once again she had gotten her friends into danger. It didn't matter if she hadn't meant to…

"Hey Alice, you know there's no fire going, right?"

She jerked her head up, groggy, and stared at Dan. He gave her a smile that seemed a bit forced. Granted, even the fakest act of cheerfulness was a real accomplishment under these conditions. "What?"

"The fire." He helpfully pointed out the fireplace, dirty with soot and charred wood. "You were staring at it again."

"Oh…" She turned her head back to where it had previously been, blinking. "I…I'll start it up again."

"Don't bother." The doctor appeared in the doorway, nodding at the group of kids with tense features. "You all have an hour before bed, until then you can come eat some supper."

"How's Kato?" Marucho asked him apprehensively as they followed him into the kitchen like a line of ducklings. "That girl didn't hurt him too much, did she?"

"He's fine," Micheal told him reassuringly, patting him on the head. "Just a bit dizzy, that's all. He says he can take you all home tomorrow. I called your parents to tell them…"

"You told them about _her?_" Shun stopped under the doorway to the kitchen, a brief flash of anger on his features. "What if they panic and tell more people? That girl…she could kill Alice now!"

Micheal stopped, turning slowly to the young ninja. "Do you really think I'd put my granddaughter's life in danger like that?" he said softly. He suddenly looked older, wrinkles deep and eyes crinkled with pain. "I just told them that Kato had gotten sick and couldn't take you all home today."

"…Oh." For a moment, Shun looked sheepish, before reverting back to his usual stoic expression. "Sorry…"

**A/N**: And…I'm gonna end the chappie there because there is no Maskerado-kun and it's boring to write. Bah…but…next chappie will have Maskerado-kun! YEAH! WOO HOO! PART-_AY!_


	19. The Library Of DOOM!

**Chapter 18**

**A/N**: HELLO! HOW…ARE…YOU…WONDERFUL…PEOPLES?! I…AM…REALLY…TIRED…AT…THE…MOMENT…I…DUNNO…WHY…I…JUST…YELL…WHEN…I…AM…TIRED…yeah…OH MY GOD PUDDING! I SEE PUDDING…wait, no, just a hallucination…damn…

So…on I go, I suppose…SQUAB! *cackles* God, gotta love Jake…

**CloneGirl**: MAS…KER…AD…O…KUN!!!!!!!!!!

**Masquerade**: …Speak like a normal person, or else.

**CloneGirl**: OR…ELSE…WHAT?!

**Masquerade**: …

**CloneGirl**: …OH MY GOD YOU WOULDN'T BREAK UP WITH ME, WOULD YOU?!

**Masquerade**: ………………Uh…yes I would?

**CloneGirl**: …Okay…I'll speak normally for now. Wanna say the disclaimer for me? I have more brownies…this time, no Zynnie or Bartie to steal them…

**Masquerade**: …Sure…CloneGirl doesn't own any rights to Bakugan…nor are we dating…she's delusional…

**CloneGirl**: Whatever do you mean, _delusional_? I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much. *cackles madly*

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It looked like a gracious, though _very_ overdone aristocrat's mansion. Filled with boundless, twisted hallways and an endless amount of doors, furnished with plush carpets of deep burgundy, exquisite paintings of a beautiful, smiling girl with gentle eyes (he had a feeling that these were _supposed_ to be of his new 'employer') and the occasional ornament, made friendly by the warm light from lamps hanging overhead.

But the wall, so smooth and an intimate dark red, almost deadened the tips of his fingers as he ran his hand along it with a chill that penetrated his deepest core. It didn't fit in with what he was seeing; this place should be almost dungeon-like, echoing ominously with each footstep, the portraits wearing cruel leers and flickering in a cold blue light that radiated off thin blades of flames, rising up from the twisted remains of lumpy wax, gleaming and dripping slowly.

The image ingrained itself firmly in his mind, trying to convince his eyes that what they saw was all a lie. That this place was deceptively magnificent. It had evil will soaked into its cold walls…it was so much like the girl that lived here.

But he supposed that it didn't matter.

The carpet swallowed up the sound of his footsteps, leaving the hallway quiet in the soft light. It was strangely soothing…and it unsettled Masquerade at the same time. But on he continued, fingers still brushing along the wall, despite the wintry images.

Suddenly, his hand was gliding through air. He stopped; another twist in the hallway. Curious…just a second ago, he had been walking along a perfectly straight corridor, walls smooth for all but the doors. But now…it appeared that this place was even more deceiving that he had first thought…

He peered around the corner, raising an eyebrow underneath the mask. This didn't seem all that long; just a few meters in was…well, a door, he supposed, though much more…_lavish_ than the others. Huge and silver, wrought with delicate gold vines and studded with diamonds that glittered in the low light. It had to be the second most elaborate door he had yet seen.

"You like? I designed it myself; took Bartie _weeks_ to make it. You should have heard his complaints, he's such a _baby_ sometimes."

He had no idea what kind of reaction she was looking for. Perhaps she was satisfied that he still remained cool, despite her unexpected arrival, showing that she had made a good choice in lackey. Maybe a bit put out that she hadn't caused any shock, that her appearance wasn't dramatic enough. But when he turned around, there she stood, smiling and perfect as always.

"Milady," Masquerade murmured, inclining his head respectfully. The magician giggled, clapping her hands together.

"Milady, nice touch! I like it…has a rather pleasant ring to it. I'd much prefer '_your Majesty_', of course, but I suppose that I could wait until my little plan is complete for that…but still. Very good."

He raised his head again, emotionless to her 'praise'. A shudder _nearly_ passed through his body; one of her many portraits hung on the wall behind her, an almost exact duplicate. Almost, except that the real version looked more like what he saw in his head…needless to say, it was rather creepy.

"Having fun on your little tour?" Zyllina asked, her voice bright and cheerful as she brushed by him, gliding down the hallway and stopping in front of the door. A hand rested lightly upon the slender door handle, and she turned her head around slightly, eyes alight with anticipation. "Come on, let me show you _this_ room. It's _very_ special, a sight you _simply_ can't miss."

There was no hesitation to his steps, no fight to her call. He walked up to her dutifully as she twisted the knob. The door swung open, noiseless and smooth.

Books. Shelves upon shelves, rows upon rows, downy armchairs and gleaming oak side tables piled high with them, glowing in the light of twisting flames in a huge, arched fireplace that only took up a portion of a wall in this vast room. It left him slightly dizzy, the sudden burst of warm air coupled with the musty scent of old paper and smoldering wood.

"Yes, my personal library." She stepped through the threshold, the glitter in her eyes peaceful, rather than taunting as was usual, and walked up to one of the shelves, carefully taking down one of the books and caressing the spine. "There are different kinds of powers, Masky. The power of wealth, the power of beauty, the power of supremacy, just to name a few. And of _course_," she added, patting the cover of her book fondly, "the power of knowledge. All of which I happen to have."

He let her continue her speech as he followed her inside, head turned slightly to stare at the books, some spines curling with age and others glossy and new. It shouldn't be possible for just two people to have this many books…he supposed that this multitude of volumes could only be accumulated after thousands and thousands of years…

"I thought that it wouldn't hurt to be as knowledgeable as possible, and started this little…_collection_. And of course Bartie and I took it upon ourselves to record time as it passed. Most of these books have been written by _moi_, just some old research or the random little going-on's in the world, some translated from old texts that we've had over the years. In fact…" Zyllina placed the book back in it's niche, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I think I might have the book containing the immortality spell is around here somewhere…I don't really look at it much anymore. There's no point, really."

"Do you spend much time in here?" Masquerade asked, voice soft so as to keep the serenity undisturbed

"Not so much. Just really when I need to look something up, or when I'm recording something, fixing some of the books up…they've been through a lot in their days." She sighed, stroking the books tenderly. "But Bartie…when he's not out looking for _girls_, he's either doing something of actual importance or in here. Though it may be because it's a good hiding place…"

"Hiding place?" he asked, still staring at the books. "Why would he need a hiding place? Unless, of course, it is wrong for me to ask…"

"Well, you have to know anyways. There's no possible way you _can't_ know." Leaning against the shelf, Zyllina stared off into the distance, a disturbed crease forming on her forehead. "You see, Bartie has this little…_fan_. More like a…crazy stalker chick. Ran into her when she was young, she ended up obsessed with him, started following him…and…I mentioned she's crazy, right?"

Masquerade nodded, his interest growing slightly more.

"Ah, yes…well, I also said 'obsessed'. As in…obsessed to the point of _savage_. Managed to find out the locations of quite a few bases now, makes some _visits_ every other week, sometimes manages to break her way in…finds his room…he wakes up just in time to beat her away with a chainsaw…"

Zyllina grimaced. He had a feeling that it was better not to ask why Bartie would have a chainsaw next to his bed. Perhaps because it was so obvious.

"That's where the library comes in." Zyllina winked at Masquerade, a smile back on her face. "I put this nifty little spell around it, as you might have known. Gets her all mixed up…you're only allowed past it if you have my grace. Which, fortunately, you have."

"…Milady, why not just put a spell up around _his_ room, or perhaps the rest of the manor?"

Zyllina stared at him, letting out a chafed huff. "But it's so much fun to hear him wake up screaming at her and firing up the chainsaw, or when she tackles him in the middle of the hall! Annoying if I'm trying to sleep, but still funny."

"…Of course, milady. Must never forget your fun."

She waved off the sarcasm in his voice. "Anyways, whenever you see some random girl hanging around outside, throw something at her. Preferably something heavy and sharp, we always have a good supply of such things. But that's all besides that point. Feel free to come here anytime, might find something interesting…"

"Will do, milady." Already he was reaching for a book, fingers itching to find out what kind of things his 'employers' would have in their books…

Zyllina suddenly slapped his hand lightly, tutting. "No, not _yet_."

A flash of anger, of indignation, quirked his lips into a brief snarl, but it was gone before Zyllina even had the time to register what had happened. "Is there something you require of me first?" he asked, once again polite as always.

"Why, yes." Zyllina lifted up her hand; it glowed briefly, causing the dusty air around it to shimmer. The shimmer solidified into a rectangular case, taking shape before falling daintily into her hand. "I need you to make a little _delivery_."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Did they _really_ have to go so far as to black out the windows? Honestly, this was stupid. It wasn't even summer…would it hurt them to see the view outside, and let her see the one inside? This was a disgrace to her stalking skills…perhaps she should have taken Bill up on his deal for X-ray glasses…wait, no, she tried that…they wouldn't work…damn.

Despite the pointlessness of it, she continued to train her binoculars on the blocked-out windows, as though if she stared hard enough, she might _just_ be able to magically see past it. Nothing would waver her determination, her love…

Except perhaps Shikamaru magically coming to life…or Ichijou…and Kyou…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

She wasn't able to stand being inside for any longer. The walls had been starting to close around her, crushing her, reminding her that she was completely helpless, that she had made her friends completely helpless…

Just couldn't stand it.

Alice sighed as she slipped out the front door, welcoming the cool air. She hugged her sweater around herself as she walked towards the pedestal, looking up at the moon and the stars sprinkled around it…completely oblivious to what was happening to her…

The moon didn't care if the world was enslaved by a greedy little _witch_, the stars didn't care if they couldn't do anything to stop it, neither cared about _his_ betrayal…the sky had never seemed so empty.

"Hey Alice, whatcha doing out here? Kinda cold, isn't it?"

Alice jumped at the sound of a cheery voice behind her, spinning around in a panic. There was a brief memory of that night, when _he_ had disappeared, a light-hearted and mocking voice… "Oh, Julie…you surprised me…"

"Sorry." The Australian left the doorway, leaving it open as she stepped beside the redhead, staring up at the sky. Light from the front room spilled out over the new layer of snow, a few hours fresh, causing it to glitter and sparkle. "So…this is pretty major, isn't it?"

Somehow, Alice managed a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I guess so…really bad…" As though they hadn't said that enough already, discussing how bad this was, how they had to do something about it…but it seemed as though talking about it was the most they could really do.

"I can't believe that she…you know, took _him_ like that…you think he did it willingly?"

Alice turned her head away, something stopping her from answering the question. Julie took this as a sign to make a swift topic change.

"Anyways, thanks for letting us stay here for another night…I guess that me and Runo are taking up quite a bit of space in your room, huh?"

"No, no, it's fine." She turned back to face her friend, a courteous smile on her lips. No matter the situation, she always managed to play the good person. "So, what's Runo doing?"

"Just getting dressed for bed." Julie yawned as she stretched her arms up in the air, gesturing to the window just above them. A bright light shone through the open curtains, half blocked by a head of blue hair. That head quickly disappeared when the owner realized that she had been spotted.

"Oh." Alice looked away, back into the forest surrounding her home. "Shouldn't you be getting ready too?"

"Well, yeah…but I needed some fresh air! Just like you!"

A lame lie, but one that Alice could look past. She couldn't blame her friends for being worried about her. How could she? "I just…had to think some things over, you know? It's just…so much has happened…it was all just too _sudden_…"

"Huh…" That was all she could say, all that giddy, talkative and happy Julie could say. "Well…I'm sure everything will turn out alright!" Right, she was optimistic too…

"Maybe." Alice shrugged, finally recognizing the cold seeping through the wool of her sweater. "How about we go back inside?"

Julie nodded happily, suddenly satisfied. Perhaps it was her mission to make sure that Alice went back inside, instead of running off, like she had when she had first found out that she was Masquerade…? "Yeah, that sounds like a plan!"

Alice couldn't help but smile again as she followed the silver-haired girl back inside, with a quick look back up at the window to see if Runo was spying on them again. To her relief, the window was dark.

**A/N**: Ah…I am actually slightly proud of this chappie. I think I'm starting to get mildly better, that this chappie was of slightly better quality than the first ones…what do you peoples think? Huh? I would LOVE to know your opinions…really would…yeah…

Anywho, any guesses who Bartie's crazy stalker is? And no, it isn't _me_, I don't _fangirl_ over characters I make up…it's a Wynnie-esque character, my little sis! I love her so…and why, you may ask, am I suddenly sticking her in this story, with no forewarning? Well…you see…Wynnie has fangirl issues. Just like me…heh…anywho, she ended up somehow fangirling over Bartie. Creepy…very creepy…

And I let her in on a secret of _something_ about Bartie, and she ended up getting kinda…_excited_ about it, and she really wanted to be a part of the aftermath of this '_something_'…so…I couldn't really make her fit in the way she had _originally_ wanted, but crazy-stalker-fangirl was good enough for her. Yep…she won't be officially introduced for a few chappies yet, maybe two or three…but yeah…just to warn you peoples…


	20. The Delivery Boy

**Chapter 19**

**A/N**: …*sigh* This chappie is the closest that I'll probably ever get to MasqueradeRuno for this ficcy…*sighs again, this time more dramatic* At least I still have my sequel for _Math_ for that…I just…have to figure out what to do about Naga…keep forgetting that he's still around…

Anywho…yeah…uh…okie, read on.

**CloneGirl**: Ah, Maskerado-kun…

**Masquerade**: No. I am _not_ saying the disclaimer.

**CloneGirl**: …I wasn't gonna ask that…I was just going to woefully mourn over random stuff…like how much I cringe over the thought of _New Vestroia_…it just won't be worth watching without you in it…

**Masquerade**: …Well…thank you, then…I'm still not saying it,

**CloneGirl**: Damn. I've been foiled. . Fine then, Runo?

**Runo**: *groans* But I don't want to…

**CloneGirl**: …

**Runo**: …Fine. CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

What kind of _idiot_ decided that Paper should be able beat Rock? Realistically, the Rock could just make a huge _hole_ in Paper. It's not like Paper had magic powers or anything…was all just a plot to make Paper feel better about itself? Well, it was a _stupid_ plot…

Runo glared down at the two girls standing on the lawn outside, practically glued to the window as she fumed. Julie shouldn't be the one talking to Alice, _she_ should…wasn't _she_ Alice's best friend? The one who had always been there for her…when it wasn't in the way…she was _still_ the best friend. Wasn't _her_ fault that Paper had low self-esteem…

Julie and Runo would have _both_ gone out to talk to her, but Runo had claimed that Alice needed at least a _bit_ of closure; only one person should go out. But of _course_ Julie didn't catch the hint; 'one person' meant 'Runo and Runo_ only_'. And one thing turned into another…she only had herself to blame. Herself, and the person who felt pity for Paper.

Runo quicky danced back, nearly knocking over the lamp on the bedside table; Alice had looked up, and had very obviously seen her. Great, now she was gonna seem like some sort of creeper…

She sighed, turning towards her cot and collapsing into it's welcoming blankets, the light of the moon, faint in the glow of the bulb, now at her back. How the situation had reversed itself; just about a month and a half ago, _Alice_ was the guest in _her_ room, sleeping on the couch they had pulled into Runo's room…but now, Alice was the hostess, and to _two_ girls. It felt…_strange_…

Runo lifted her head slightly, turning her head around slightly to look at the window, wondering if they were still out there…and what had happened to the moon…

Cautiously, Runo slipped out of the cot and slowly approached the window, each footstep soft, then stopped, uncertain. This wasn't right…just a moment ago, the moon and stars had been shining brightly against the inky-black sky, not a cloud in sight. So why was there now…_nothing?_

Not even the panes remained. It was just a black rectangle, as though someone had taken a piece of construction paper and plastered the window with it. But it was seamless, textureless, completely opaque and unreal…Runo took another step, reaching out a hand and brushing it along the strange material…and quickly withdrew it. It was hard and smooth, like glass. And it was cold…like frost…

There was a quiet _schnick_ from behind her, and a small chuckle. "That ought to keep anyone from interrupting, don't you think?"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ah…it's so _warm _in here!" Julie giggled, with a little spin to show exactly how grateful she was to be back in the welcoming warmth of the Gehabich household. "You gotta admit, Alice, it's a lot better than hanging outside!"

"Mhmm." Alice shrugged off her sweater as she quietly closed the door behind her, rubbing her eyes. It was only now that she realized just how _tired_ she was…

They both stopped in their tracks, instantly putting on their shameful face as Dr Micheal appeared in the entrance to the living room, arms crossed and expression stern. "And what would you girls be doing outside at this time?"

"Sorry, Grandfather," Alice murmured, bowing her head. "It's just…we needed fresh air…"

His wrinkled features softened into an understanding smile. "Well…it's time for bed, okay? So go upstairs…"

"Okay, Dr Micheal!" Julie obediently hurried around him and scurried up the stairs, Alice trailing after her. A heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Alice, if you need to talk…"

The redhead turned around, a weak smile on her lips as she faced the elderly scientist. "It's okay, Grandfather…I'm fine…"

"Hey Runo!"

Alice jumped a little at the sound of Julie's voice ringing down from the stairway, accompanied by her pounding a door, and hastily skipped up the stairs to see Julie standing at her bedroom door, shaking the knob.

"Runo, come on, let me in! You in there?!"

"Hey Julie, some of us are trying to _sleep_ here!" Dan yelled from the room that he shared with Shun and Marucho, right across the hallway, voice muffled behind their closed door. "Think you could tone it down?!"

Surprisingly enough, Julie ignored him. "Aw, come _on_ Runo!" she wailed, banging on the door as hard as she could. "Alice is out here too, we both have to get ready for…OW!"

Alice had to step out of the way as Julie suddenly jumped back snatching her hands away from the wood, her expression startled. "Julie, wha…"

"The door," Julie cried bewilderingly, shaking her hands frantically. "The door…it _burnt_ me!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Runo whipped around, backing up against the window. The chill of it instantly seeped through her nightgown, attacking her skin and forcing her to take a step forward. "You! Masquerade! What're you doing here?!"

He chuckled again, crossing his arms and staring at her, the corners of his mouth twisting up into a bemused smile. "My my, from the sounds of things my presence isn't appreciated very much…"

"Way to avoid the question," Runo snarled, her skin crawling with foreboding panic. "Dan! Julie, Alice, Shun!"

"No point," he said calmly, rapping the door smartly. There was no answering sound of wood being knocked on. "Milady wished for me to interact with only one of you; she took the measures necessary to ensure that this meeting stayed uninterrupted. Perhaps she thought that it might be safer and, hopefully, quicker this way…"

Runo grit her teeth, tensing up and ready to fight. He might have been able to wipe out Dan, but the idea of him being able to take on an angry, prepared girl was just silly. "What do you want?! Get _out_ of here!"

"Again, I feel rather unappreciated." He sighed as he leaned against the wall. "What if I came here to give you inside information on your new enemy, you know, play the double spy?"

"What?" Runo straightened up slightly, her interest peaked. Perhaps there was hope afterall… "You…you're on _our_ side? You aren't really helping…_her?_"

"I said '_what if_', Ms Misaki. Try to keep up. Do you really think that I'd join you Brawlers, after all that Zyllina has offered me?"

So much for hope. Runo narrowed her eyes at him. "Like what, _riches? Power?_ You'd actually betray us, betray _Alice_, for junk like _that?_"

"I'm not interested in getting 'riches and power', though I have most certainly been promised both. I have my own reasons for what I'm doing, reasons that I'm _sure_ Alice would understand."

"You _hurt_ her," Runo spat out, her hands shaking and eyes reflecting the pain that she had seen Alice suffer. "Didn't you see what you _did_ to her?! You…you _betrayed_ her…"

"You already said that," he reminded her, now frowning. "And I still have a _little_ _bit_ of her best interests at heart. I'm not confronting _her_ now, am I? I mean, imagine what her reaction to seeing me again would be like. I'm being rather thoughtful, coming to you instead."

"Thoughtful, _sure_. Because betraying her to help out some crazy evil witch-chick take over the world for whatever stupid reason is _just_ that. _Thoughtful_."

Again he sighed, shaking his head slowly. "This exchange of sarcastic wit and accusations, while enjoyable to be sure, is getting us nowhere. Perhaps we could this speed this up by getting to the point?"

"What point? Are you gonna tell me _why_ you betrayed her? What the heck that witch was talking about when she said you weren't on our side?!"

Masquerade waved her questions away carelessly. "_Completely_ off-topic. My visit has nothing to do with those insignificant details. I'm simply here to…"

"_Insignificant?!_" Runo looked close to wanting to run up there and punch him in the face. Her face was twisted it up, her lips tightly pursed in an attempt to stop herself from saying something more…_graphic_. "Some crazy chick is trying to take over the _world!_ You think the reasons that we're being ratted out are _insignificant?!_"

"Yes, I do," he said, voice cold and impersonal. "Now, do you want to yell at me some more, or would you like to get me out of here quickly and tell you what I'm here for?"

Apparently, neither. Because she had had _enough_ of him, him and his sarcasm, him avoiding the real problem, him acting as though he simply didn't _care_. This was an action she would be sure to regret, because a small part of her already knew how it would play out. But it didn't matter, because without even putting that much thought into it, Runo was running at him, fist raised and ready to punch forward.

And she ended up slamming against the wall.

"OW!" Runo practically had to peel herself off the wall, rubbing her sore nose and stumbling backwards.

"Just like Dan," a wistful voice said from behind her. She spun around to see Masquerade standing on the other side of the room, once again shaking his head in amusement. "Ah, you Brawlers…you'll never learn, will you? Now, if you could stop with the _unreasonable_ violence so that I can get my job done?"

"What job?" she asked, sitting down on the bed and crossing her arms sullenly. The fighting bite to her voice was gone, leaving behind dull surliness. The best invitation he could get from her to go on.

"Just a delivery," he said smoothly, outstretching a hand. Runo couldn't help but watch in fascination as a rectangular shape suddenly shimmered into existence, hovering in the air for just barely a second before falling. The masked boy deftly caught it, and offered it to the bluette. She didn't accept it, unless glaring at it could be counted as a sign of acceptance.

"A DVD case?" she asked suspiciously, frowning. There was nothing really special about it, no cover, no colour except _black_.

"Complete with DVD. Special edition, only one of it's kind."

"Give me a reason for why I should trust you enough to take it," Runo challenged, sitting up a bit straighter. Wouldn't she love to hear this. "It could be…I dunno, a _trap_ or something like that. Maybe even a bomb."

"It's not a question of whether or not you trust _me_. This is Ms _Zyllina's_ little present to you. I'm just the messenger."

"Messenger's always the one most likely to get shot."

He smiled wryly. "This messenger is too smart to be shot. Please, if you could just take it, and I'll be on my merry way to deliver the good news to my general."

"Cause I'm sure she'll be pleased to know that we've been blown into itty bitty pieces." Nonetheless, Runo cautiously reached for it, curiousity getting the better of her. One day she was going to end up like the cat, dead just because something seemed a _little_ _bit_ interesting.

"My my, you're still in one piece, I see," Masquerade said dryly as she finally took it, holding it between two fingers and away from her person. "Looks like I'm bringing General Zyllina bad news instead…"

"Oh, ha ha." Carefully, Runo set it down on the bed beside her, choosing to look at it instead of him. "Now scram. Go. _Leave_." _And don't ever come back, traitor…_

"Fine." With a lazy yawn, he stepped away from the wall. "Just remember…"

"Remember what?" Runo asked crossly, turning up her head to look at him again, with a withering look. He hesitated.

"…Nevermind."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Runo! Come _on_, Runo!" Dan furiously kicked the door again, only to shout out and hop away, grabbing his burnt foot with his hand. "How'd a door get so _hot?!_ It's like it's on _fire_ or something!"

"This is Zyllina's doing," Shun said grimly, leaning against the wall. Alice stood next to him, her face pale and drawn, her trembling hands clasped together. Julie was trying to comfort her, patting her gently on the shoulder while Marucho got as close to the door as he could, inspecting it closely. "She's up to something…"

"Like what?!" Dan snapped. "What's she got against Runo?!"

"Nothing. Just a delivery."

Marucho yelped as the door swung open and skittered back; it had nearly whacked him in the face.

"Runo!" Alice and Julie dashed forward, almost suffocating the bluette in their hugs. "Oh my god, Runo, you're okay…"

"Yeah, yeah. Can we find a DVD player?"

**A/N**: Okay, so it was a bit rushed. Sorry. T.T But I got some bad news…really bad…you see, it may be a while until I can get on the computer again. _One_ of my sisters have been going to inappropiate sites (It's the youngest, I just _know_ it. Wynnie may have a streak of…_perviness_, so to say, but the younger…she's just…weird…), and now all three of us have been banned from the computer. Knowing my mom, it'll be a while until she can let us go…

I'm sorry. T.T I'll try to get to a computer as often as I can to update and such, but…*sigh* It'll be hard. Stupid youngest…I'm gonna bust her, I'm sick of her doing junk like this…it's always HER! SHE'S the one who always messes everything up for us…god…


	21. I Need To Learn How To Get To The Point

**Chapter 20**

**A/N**: Glad I could keep you alive, Fen. If you committed suicide, even just spiritually…I shall poke you with a spork in disdain and anger. That's right…a _spork_…be afraid…very afraid…

Ooh, thankies Shehzain! *dances and glomps Zynnie* I loves meh Zynnie…not in that way…yeah…I just love characters like her, for some reason…yeeeeeaaaaaah…ah yes, and in reply to your _Love To Hate You_ review…PLEASE SEND ME THE SECOND CHAPPIE! PLEEEEAAAAASE!!! It's now possible to PM me (YAY!), so try it that way first.

And now…because I know I'm just gonna keep forgetting him…let's say that Dr Micheal is currently sleeping…in his room…he went straight to his room after telling Alice and Julie off, and then slept through everyone kicking the door and yelling…and he's still sleeping…okay, yes, a rather lousy and impractical excuse…but I'm just gonna forget him anyways, so…wait…perhaps I shall use this to my advantage…*shifty eyes*

And by the way...in case you care...though you prolly don't...I just decided to be a beta reader. *flexes muscles...to feel cool* So yeaaaaah...just felt like putting it out there...you know...just because...okie...to the story...

**Disclaimer**: Baaaaah…I don't own Bakugan…at all…I do own Zynnie and Bartie, however. Yes…I am the genius behind them…if there is any genius behind them…you'd think I'd know…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"I've got pop_coooorn!_"Julie sang as she practically danced through the door, bowl of said snack dangerously close to flying out of her hands and hitting Dan on the head. Alice followed her meekly, her face still pale. "Aw, why aren't you guys putting in the movie? Come _on_, I wanna watch it!"

"And risk being blown up, or hypnotized or _whatever_ that witch did with it?" Runo snapped at her, poking the DVD case suspiciously as Alice sat beside her. Pardoning the small nudge, the case lay still on the coffee table, plain and innocent. But as endless hours of mystery movies and such had taught them, the plain and seemingly innocent suspect was always the one who committed the most heinous of crimes…particularly if they happened to be a butler. "_I'm_ not gonna put it in."

"I don't think that there's really anything _wrong_ with it," Marucho said, voice confident if you decided to excuse the nervous tremble.

"You haven't even _opened_ it. How are we supposed to know if it's gonna do anything if you don't open it?"

"Okay, this is just getting _stupid!_" Dan finally shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and nearly smacking Julie in the face (perhaps revenge for nearly being hit by the popcorn bowl...?). "It's just a stupid _DVD_ case! It's not like it's gonna grow teeth and bite us or something! Just _open it!_"

Runo raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms stubbornly, looking away from the case to glare at the brunette. "If you're _so_ sure, then why don't _you_ do the honors?!"

"…Uh…well…fine then!" Dan strode over to the coffee table and, ever so hesitantly, picked up the case with two fingers, with all eyes in the room on him. He held it away, uncertain as to what to do next.

"Hey Dan, here's an idea_. You open the case._" Runo helpfully mimicked the action_. _"Like_ this._"

"Hey, I _know_ how to open it!"

"Well then, _do it!_"

"Guys," Shun said warningly, his voice brittle and tense with irritation as he glared over the group from his spot against the wall. Instantly Dan and Runo shut up, looking sheepish and put off.

"Yeah, yeah," Dan mumbled, wrinkling his nose. "Whatever, big shot. I'm opening it now, okay?"

"About time," Runo muttered.

Everyone's stares grew more intense as Dan grasped the case tightly in both hands, poorly restrained uneasiness in his eyes. He took a deep breath…and the case slipped out of his hands.

Julie shrieked, the popcorn bowl falling out of her hands and crashing to the floor as the case stopped suddenly in midair, hovering just an inch off above the carpet. "Wha…oh my god…it's _floating!_ DVD cases don't _float!_"

"Well…I suppose that such logic no longer applies here," Marucho said weakly as it slowly rose, up to Dan's eye level. The brunette stared at it, bewildered, before summoning up his courage to reach out and touch it…

"OW!" Dan stumbled back as the case suddenly whipped away from the light touch, smashing against his forehead. It didn't stop there; he was forced to raise his hands to his face as it continued to flit around his head, darting in to give him another quick, sharp blow. He tried to beat it away, but it was as though it had a mind of it's own, not to mention eyes; it just simply wove around, easily finding openings in his inefficient defense. "Hey, stop that! _Ouch!_"

"_I knew it!_" Runo howled, slamming a hand against the arm of the couch. "I _knew_ that Zyllina had done something to it!"

"She's having it beat Dan?" Alice asked incredulously as they continued to watch Dan's losing battle, too surprised to think about actually _doing_ anything. "That…that doesn't seem very…well…_threatening_."

"You aren't the one getting beat!" Dan retorted before diving for the fallen popcorn bowl, grabbing as he skidded onto the carpet and jammed it on his head, somewhat triumphantly. The case continued to fly at him, only to bounce off the plastic makeshift helmet.

Finally, it gave up, slowly floating away until it was hovering gently in the middle of the room, facing the rest of the group assembled on the couch. They all shied away and gasped as curly, elegant script slowly appeared on the cover, glowing white.

_Idiots. What's with all the time wasting? All you gotta do is pop the DVD into the player, not that hard. Geez._

"What's going on?" Cautiously, Dan lifted the bowl away from his face, shaking bits of popcorn out of his hair. He first saw the gaping shock on his friend's faces before finally noticing the case and the words inscribed upon it. "_Whoa!_ That's freaky! The DVD case has _words_ on it!"

In almost immediate response to his exclamation, the words hurriedly erased themselves, like chalk off a blackboard, and were quickly replaced with new ones.

_Wow, that must be the weirdest thing you kiddo's have ever seen! Now, how about we move on and you use your limited brainpower to understand the instructions I am about to give you. Okay? Lady Zyllina won't be patient forever._

Dan's mouth moved silently as he frowned at the words, slowly comprehending exactly what they were saying. "Hey, did the DVD case just call us _stupid?!_"

_No, of course not. I'm simply mocking your intelligence. Now MOVE ON AND PLAY THE DAMNED DVD._

"Hey, we are _not_ stupid." Runo jumped to her feet, hands on her hips and glaring at the small case.

_Yeah yeah, whatever makes you feel better, it doesn't freaking matter. Can you just put in the DVD?_

"You still think we're stupid!" Dan pointed at it, looking as though he would very much enjoy smacking it out of the air. "Well, what do you know?! You're just a stupid DVD case thing! You don't even have a _brain!_"

"You tell him…it, Dan!" Julie cheered, clapping her hands together.

_Okay, no need to get _rude!_ I just have a job to do, okay?! Can I PLEASE carry it out?_

"You do realize that we're talking to a DVD case, right guys?" Marucho asked, peering at said 'inanimate' object timidly. "Perhaps we should just watch the DVD…"

_YES! THANK YOU!_

"I dunno." Runo narrowed her eyes at the case, chewing on her lip. "I mean, listen to a magical DVD case delivered from some crazy witch that wants to take over the world, _and_ that keeps telling us that we're stupid? Something just isn't right about that…"

_OH MY GOD! I'LL JUST STICK IN THE DVD _MYSELF!

Much to their shock, the case suddenly snapped open, flat as though it were on a table. There was a small clicking sound as the DVD itself, gleaming and silver, worked its way out of it's little prison, finally forcing itself out. They continued to watch as both case and DVD glided through the air to the TV, smoothly descending to the DVD player's level.

"…Wow," Marucho whispered as the case jabbed at the machine, hitting the _Open_ button; with a _whir_, the disk slide popped out and the DVD settled inside. "That…that's just amazing. To make an inorganic object able to…to be able to do _this_, to practically have it's own _thought_…this Zyllina must be capable of truly great things…"

The case rose back up to eye level, closing itself shut. You could almost imagine it to be smug.

_Well, I'm sure Lady Zyllina would be flattered. But this…_this_ is just the tip of the iceberg, kiddo._

"I'm sure," Shun muttered darkly.

_Okay then, let's get to it, kiddies. Time to start this movie up!_

Alice quickly grabbed the remote, quickly turning the TV to the right video. Immediately, two words, huge and white on the black screen, popped up.

_CLICK PLAY!!!_

"Telling us the obvious thing to do, it's clear that her opinion of our intelligence is high," Shun said, surprisingly sarcastic. Runo rolled her eyes as Alice clicked the _Play_ button, her finger hesitating for just a microsecond.

"Hey Bartie, that camera on?" They all jumped as Zyllina suddenly appeared on the screen, frowning at them and leaning back into what appeared to be a throne, lavish with it's deep red cushions and golden arms. She had her legs drawn up, tapping the tips of glossy black high-heeled shoes, looking as perfect as she had before. "Because we aren't recording yet. We've got to plan out how this is going to work first…"

"Trust me Zynns, it's off." Bartie's bored voice filtered through the speakers, slightly more muffled than his sister's. "Why would I have it on now?"

"You sure?" Zyllina leaned forward a bit, eyes scrutinizing. Her skin was bleached out in the bright light that flooded the room. "I see a green light on. Doesn't that mean that the camera's on?"

"Okay, Zynnie, listen to me. Even after years and years around technology, you still can't grasp the blunt mechanisms of a _calculator_. Trust me, it's off."

She drew back, disgruntled and sticking out her tongue. "Oh, shut up. No need to get all _sarcastic_ on me. I swear, if you're lying to me I'm throwing you outside and leaving you for dead. I mean, who knows what kind of _rabid beasts_ lurk outside…"

"You _wouldn't_."

"I would."

"…It's off, okay? I wouldn't lie to you. Never."

"Well…my trust is in your hands. Betray it, and the rabid beast is getting a good mouthful of Abartimeaus…"

"I get it. Just think about how you're doing this."

She stuck out her tongue again, most likely just out of habit. "I _am_. Now, obviously I'm gonna need the lights dimmed…"

"Couldn't we just keep them on?! This is the first time in years that I've actually been able to see what this room looks like!"

"Too bad. Light won't help make the kind atmosphere needed for this. Moving on. Should I bring Masky in? You know, just to shake the little squirts up a bit?"

A snarl almost erupted from Dan, and the entire group tensed up. Shun swore softly, glancing at Alice. Her face was completely emotionless, if not for the trembling lips.

"Go ahead. I don't really care, I'm just the one making the magic happen backstage."

"No, no…it'll be a lot better if I'm just alone. But I think I should still _mention_ him…I simply _love_ how uptight they are about him!"

"As I said, I don't really care…"

"Well, _do_ care. This involves you almost as much as it does I. I mean, we're partners, aren't we?"

"And _now_ you finally acknowledge that little fact? I still don't care."

"Oh yeah?! Well, I _HATE_ you!"

"Can't we just fast-forward through all of this?" Runo asked, as Bartie coolly responded with a reply almost identical to his sisters. "I have a feeling that _this_ junk isn't why she sent this down…"

"Bart_iiiiie_, don't you realize how _important_ this is?! I really need to make a good impression with this? I mean, I'm sure the Brawlers got a good idea of how amazing I am…but I think I might have come off a bit…well, a bit _childish_."

Suddenly, they were looking at the floor of the mysterious room as someone, most likely Bartie, lowered the camera. "A _bit_ childish?" he said incredulously. "A _bit?_"

"_Exactly!_" The camera moved back up to her face just in time to catch her jabbing a finger towards it, punctuating her point. "I'm not childish, not in the least! But what if _they_ think that? I am totally going to rectify that with this video! Got that? That means I need an imposing atmosphere, shrewd and keen dialogue, a relaxed and honest demeanor…"

"I get it! Okay, here's a tip…ignore everything around you and just focus on being as…creepy as you can be."

"Creepy…?!"

"And stop being distracted."

She glowered at the camera, biting the bottom of her lip before surrendering. "Whatever…but I want a wine glass. With wine."

"…And that would be a _completely_ unneeded detail."

"But one that works very well. It looks cool. Just go get some. _Now_."

Once again the camera angle was lowered roughly as Bartie stomped away, grumbling something about a 'little brat'. And they were left to listen to the sounds of Zyllina huffing and tapping away impatiently at the arms of her chair.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"ABOUT TIME YOU GOT BACK! I CAN'T _BELIEVE_ THAT THAT TOOK YOU _HALF AN HOUR!_ NOW GIMME MY WINE!"

The Brawlers jerked up, blinking sleepily as the image on the screen finally changed. The camera was lifted back up, showing the black-haired girl daintily holding a delicate wineglass, gently swishing the amber-coloured liquid around.

"She's hot," Dan mumbled drowsily, still half-asleep and not quite yet realizing what was going on. He awoke fully when Runo smacked him on the back of the head, though.

"Well, _sorry_. Blame it on Masquerade."

"Why should I? What did _he_ do?"

"…Well…he didn't actually _do_ anything…he just wouldn't help me find the wine…"

"Well, no _duh_. You really expect him to know his way around here? Geez, stop blaming others for _your_ faults. Now, turn down the lights. I know how I want this to go…"

"About time," they heard Bartie mutter as Zyllina's image bounced away for a brief moment and the lighting dimmed. "Lights…camera…" Zyllina's form was focused on once again. "And…action."

"…" She stared at him, looking baffled. "Bartie, that green light didn't change. Shouldn't it be doing something to show that the camera's on?"

"No, no it doesn't. Good job, you just ruined it."

"Nuh uh!" She drew back, insulted. "This your fault! Try it again!"

This moment would have been perfect for the Brawlers to sweat drop as Bartie groaned. "Fine. Okay…_action_."

**A/N**: And I shall end this chappie there…because I just got so off topic and distracted that I practically wrote a chappie in itself, and just out of a DVD with attitude and Zynnie being a brat…I really need to learn how to focus on the matter at hand…-_-"


	22. And This Is Where They Watch The DVD

**Chapter 21**

**A/N**: Hello hello hello, today I shall _actually_ finally get to the point. You should know by now how amazing that is for me…for I, who somehow finds joy in dragging out completely pointless scenes.

To Fenris…the DVD case is mostly the snarky one. I kinda wasn't all that sure for a bit…I thought that I should fix that chappie it up to make sure that the DVD case came off as the 'talking' thing…but then I got lazy. *shrugs* I tried…

**CloneGirl**: BartIIIIIIEEEE!!! Maskerado-kun yelled at me earlier. T.T

**Masquerade**: _You_ were the one _sniffing_ me. And trying to convince me that dog collars with GPS chips installed in them were 'in'.

**Bartie**: …And I'm to suppose that I actually care…?

**CloneGirl**: Well…I _am_ your maker. I'm the one who made you so incredibly…_handsome_ and _witty_ and _strong_…

**Bartie**: *smirks slowly* And intelligent.

**CloneGirl**: Oh, but of course. So amazingly intelligent…now say the disclaimer for me, sweetums? ^.^

**Bartie**: Well…seeing as you did say that I'm handsome, witty, strong and intelligent…

**Masquerade**: Oh my god, you have no spine. -_-;

**Bartie**: Quiet, you. CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan whatsoever. She does, however, own handsome, witty, strong and intelligent me…and Zynnie, I suppose.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

This time, Zyllina was prepared. The second Bartie had said that last word, she was relaxed in her throne, eyes sly and alight with a smirk. The wine in her glass continued to swirl around, her intent with it seeming to be only for play. Not a single drop slipped out to stain her dark dress.

"Hello, Brawlers." Her voice had lost that bratty tone, instead opting to sound more conversational, almost friendly if there hadn't been a sneer hidden in there. This girl could probably make it good in Hollywood. "Hope you aren't too surprised to see me now. I just felt as though we got off to a bad start last time…let's try again, shall we?"

"This would have a _way_ better effect if we hadn't just watched at least half and hour of uselessness," Runo muttered as she leaned back. "This had better be good."

"Now, I'm sure you recall _moi_. Zyllina, remember? Or you could just call me Zynnie. And _perhaps_ you remember my brother, dear, _precious_ Abartimeaus…"

The sarcasm that had accompanied the description of her brother could not be missed. And it seemed as though Bartie had caught it pretty well, to be judged by his disgruntled snort which Zyllina politely ignored.

"Now, if you can also recall the details of the meeting? I'm sure you remember dear old Masky, who's doing _brilliant_ by the way." She smiled, a strangely malicious smile for such a pretty face. "I must admit, I am simply _shocked_ that Naga lost to you brats, with this _genius_ on his side. So polite and smart, a _perfect_ henchman. Just as I had expected."

Both Shun and Runo swore loudly, Runo looking more than ready to punch the screen, as indicated by her clenched fists. "_A perfect henchman…just as I had expected_," the bluette mimicked in a high, snobby impersonation of Zyllina. "Don't listen to her, Alice."

The red head didn't answer her as she stared at the gloating girl on the screen, her expression wavering somewhere between bleakness and torment. How easy it would be for her to settle on both…

"Yeah," Dan agreed, shaking his head vigorously. "You heard her earlier, she's just trying to get to us."

"Anyways, I just thought you might want to know his status," Zyllina continued, oblivious to the fact that Runo was slowly reaching for the remote, her fingers clearly itching to pick it up and launch it at her smug smile, only to have Julie slap her hand away. "Heaven knows how _worried_ you must be about him…of course, I wouldn't blame you for caring more for precious Alice." She lingered for a moment, her eyes staring back at them, or rather at the camera, curiously, before quickly hurrying on with her next statement. "Oh, yes, Alice. I completely forgot to _thank_ you! Afterall…this wouldn't be possible if it weren't for _you_."

"Alice!"

Runo grabbed her wrist and tried to pull Alice back down to the couch as she shot up to her feet. Alice took no notice, just stared wide-eyed back at the screen as Zyllina gave a short, mock bow, chuckling softly. The Brawlers all flinched back as Alice choked out three simple words, her voice so desperately broken. "…I knew it…"

There was no chance for any hesitant comfort as Zyllina moved on, smirking and pleased. "Now, let's get to business, shall we? I've recently realized that perhaps I was a tiny bit…_rash_ and _unfair_. Now that I think about it, my little venture is simply…_too_ perfect. Too _flawless_. And I feel bad…I mean, you kiddies certainly do deserve an actual chance to 'save the world'."

It was so hard to focus on the inkling of an offer when they were staring at Alice, when what was important was the fact that she was blaming herself, constantly blaming herself. But their heads, just the tiniest bit, turned towards the TV.

"So, I'm offering you that actual chance, a formal invitation to my cozy little home. And I'll let you try to stop me."

"What?!" Their attention was now almost totally on the screen. Dan was practically bouncing in his seat. "Really?!"

Zyllina leaned forward, eyes sparkling and hand gripping the wineglass tight with something akin to excitement. There was no way she could have known their exact reaction, but it was clear that she had a pretty good idea. "Really," she whispered, her voice carrying a breath of promise. "In fact…" Carefully, she balanced the wineglass on the arm of her throne and raised her right hand gravely. The other hand casually threaded through ebony locks, brushing them behind her head slowly and then letting them fall back into place, only to repeat the process. "I solemnly swear not to inconvenience you by using the threat of killing Masky and Alice, and to freely allow you to stop me from taking over the world through whatever means necessary. I swear this on…" She faltered for a moment, then made up her mind. "I swear all of this on my brother's grave."

"What?!" The depiction on the screen jumped around violently as Bartie reacted to her statement. "Nuh uh! You are _not_ swearing anything on my grave!"

"We'll talk about this later. Get a hold of yourself," her voice hissed through the speakers, as loud as she could make it without ruining her moment. "And make sure you edit this out or whatever, okay?"

With some reluctance, the camera focused back on Zyllina, Bartie's muttered curses quick and indiscernible. The black-haired girl was once again all smiles as she lowered her hand graciously.

"I truly do hope you accept my little offer," she said, sincere and eager. "If you do, no frets about how to get here. I happen to know that you do have a jet at your convenience. All you need to do is follow the instructions that my little…ah, _pet_, let us say, will give you."

The DVD case quickly darted in front of the TV, letters flashing upon it's cover, staying just long enough for them to see the words.

_That's me! ME! _I'm_ Lady Zyllina's pet!_

"You better take advantage of this deal, it can only last so long" Zyllina advised, gently picking up her glass again by the stem. With a small smile, she held out towards the camera in toast. "Here's to you…and the hope that you make the right decision." And with that, she took a sip.

And immediately spat it out. Dots of spittle landing on the lens as the scene faded out to black.

"BARTIE! THIS IS _APPLE JUICE!_"

"…"

"…We have a chance," Marucho whispered, stunned. "She…she's actually allowing us…to stop her…"

He was interrupted as the TV flashed again, showing Bartie's anxious face up close. Julie instinctively squealed.

"Just for the record," Bartie said into the camera, his eyes pleading, "the camera _was_ off all that time, and I really _did_ edit the bad parts out. You'll tell Zynnie that if she asks you, right? I mean, I never did anything to you, did I? I don't support what she's doing, by the way, I'm totally rooting for you. Just don't let her know that I lied, okay? Okay…thanks. Bye. Hope you come down."

And once again, the screen was blank, leaving them all blinking before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Dan leapt to his feet, spinning clumsily on his heel towards the door. "Let's get going!"

"Wait, Dan." Shun grabbed the brunette's arm as he tried to dash to the door, frowning. "There's got to be more to this, think it through. There's no way, after what she did to get Masquerade on her side, that she'd just decide to risk everything just to be _fair_."

"She could be just underestimating us!" Julie said. "In which case, she's gonna get a wake-up call! Yeah!" Julie sprung to her feet, waving her arms in the air like a cheerleader. "I'm going with Dan!"

"But Shun makes a good point," Marucho said nervously, now over his shock. "This could very well be a trap. I suggest we sit down and seriously consider this, perhaps try to think of a strategy on the chance she betrays us…"

The DVD case fluttered around the room excitedly, the words scribbled across it's cover almost too blurry to be properly read.

_You don't have time, kiddo's! Didn't you hear Lady Zyllina? This deal can only last so long? That means you make a decision NOW!_

"Hey, we need _time_," Runo snapped at it, trying to bat it out of the air in annoyance. "It's all fine and dandy to you, _you're_ just a case with a spell on it. This is an important issue!"

_Hey! I get that! But the thing is, I don't particularly care about what you kids have planned. What matters is Lady Zyllina's will._

"This is stupid!" Dan ripped his arm out of Shun's grasp, crossing his arms stubbornly. "We gotta go now! The entire _world_ is depending on us again! We can't let it down!"

"We're not going to do the world any good if she just double-crosses us!" Shun retorted, traces of anger leaking into his cold voice. "I admit, this is the chance of a lifetime, but we have to be prepared…"

"Let's go."

Everyone stopped in the middle of voicing their arguments, turning their heads to Alice in dumbfounded shock. Her gaze had not strayed from the screen, no longer melancholy and distraught, but hardened, determined and hopeful.

"Alice," Shun said softly, sounding understanding, but the redhead cut across him.

"We can't afford to wait around. We have to take this risk. _We have to stop hi_…her. We have to stop her."

Silence greeted her steely speech as the others looked at each other, and simultaneously nodded.

"I suppose we go, then," Marucho said as they all stepped towards the door as the DVD case quickly flew in front of them and lead them out, fidgeting anxiously. "And I suppose we'll have to learn how to operate the jet on the fly?"

They hesitated for a moment, until Dan shrugged. "Ah, can't be that hard. Some buttons to push, you steer it around…I bet anyone can do it."

"That's why you see millions of planes in the sky everyday!" Runo said with sarcastic brightness. "Moron, it isn't going to be that easy!"

_Don't worry about it!_

The DVD case was happily floating around their heads, clearly enthusiastic about the upcoming trip.

_Let _me_ handle it all! Lady Zyllina foresaw this in her infinite wisdom!_

"Right, infinite wisdom." Runo rolled her eyes, distrustful. "Would explain why she was _immediately_ sure that the camera was on when she saw the little green light."

"Wait…" Alice stopped as the others filed out the door. For a moment, it seemed as though her resolve had disappeared; this proved itself to be untrue, though. "Grandfather Micheal…just let me write him a quick note…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

_"I wanted _wine!_" Zyllina shrieked as she threw the glass at Bartie's head with rather terrifying intensity for someone who looked so strangely fragile. "You know I hate apples!"_

_Bartie ducked the glass, letting it shatter on the wall behind him. In a fluid, quick movement, he rolled away, camera tucked to his chest, and the rebounding shards missed him. Smugly, he stood back up, brushing off his pants with his free hand. "Well, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Ought to apply to apple juice…"_

_"Hello, magical immortal here! I don't need, and will _never_ need, a stupid _doctor!_ Besides, I'm pretty sure that's just a myth…"_

_"The bad effects alcohol has on your body aren't myths, though…"_

_"OH MY GOD!" Zyllina threw her hands up into the air, casting her eyes to the ceiling. "It's one _small_ glass of wine! Stop pulling the responsibility act on me, I know you don't actually mean it! You're just trying to ruin me with APPLES!"_

_"Darn it, you busted me."_

_"STOP BEING SO SARCASTIC!"_

_"You had your fingers crossed."_

_Zyllina jumped, tumbling off the side of her throne with a painful gasp. "OW! Ooh…Masky! You scared me! Were you there the whole time?"_

_Bartie's expression hardened as Masquerade silently stepped out of the shadows of the corner he had been standing in. Zyllina picked herself up, beaming proudly at the blonde. Lucky git…if Bartie had spooked Zynnie like that, he'd be screaming at her from his uncomfortable spot in the middle of a volcano._

_Masquerade dipped his head shortly in answer to her question. "Yes, Lady Zyllina."_

_"My my, aren't you sneaky." Zyllina giggled good-naturedly, rubbing out the wrinkles in her dress. "Now, what were you saying?"_

_"You had your fingers crossed," he repeated calmly, tilting his head to the side in legitimate curiosity. "You don't intend to keep your promise to the Brawlers?"_

_"Of _course_ not!" Zyllina said, rolling her eyes. "Bartie, didn't you fill Masky in on what I had planned?"_

_The older boy didn't answer, just pursed his lips. Masquerade continued without waiting for an answer from him._

_"So I suppose it cancels out the 'swearing on your brother's grave' thing?"  
_

_"It'd better," Bartie said, giving up his silent act without even giving it a real fight. "I swear, Zynnie, that if I end up dying or something because you broke the promise…"_

_"Oh, cool it." Zynnie walked up to her brother, reaching up on her tiptoes to pat him on the head rather demeaningly. It took every fiber of his being to resist the temptation to punch her. "That's just another silly myth…"_

It didn't matter if it was a myth or not. He still found himself incredibly insulted.

So why was he sitting on in an open window on a chilly Russian night, making sure that some ugly old man didn't wake up as his granddaughter and her friends ran off on a useless mission to save the world? The only explanations were that he had absolutely no spine whatsoever, or Zynnie had once again threatened him with the rabid beast that lurked outside their manor.

He swore up and down, left and right that it was the rabid beast threat.

A loud, guttural snore caused the crow to jump, wings snapping open in preparation to dart off the sill. He squashed down the instincts, turning his head around to see Dr Micheal, shifting restlessly around in his blankets. "Alice…"

_Stupid old man, can't you just help me out a little and stay asleep? Geez. _The crow opened it's beak, letting out a soft, hoarse _caw_. A small tendril of silvery mist flowed out, casually floating over and around the good doctor's head, seeping into his skin. Almost immediately the movements ceased, and Micheal was once again sleeping deeply. He was sure of this; his croaky snores couldn't say otherwise.

Once again bored, the crow looked back out the window, shaking out its wings restlessly. It was a quiet night, any forest noises stifled by the heavy blanket of dense clouds. He cocked his head down to stare at the huge jet, imagining this silence being shatter by the roar of it's engine being started up as the Brawlers prepared to fly off to what would certainly be their deaths…

The crow suddenly stiffened, ruffling his feathers in expectation as a long rectangle of light slowly grew against the recently dull snow, a sign of life. The rectangle flickered, shape made erratic as six small shadows scampered through, stumbling towards the jet in the dark. The crow hopped along the windowsill with fervent anticipation.

An explosion of light burst just in front of the silhouettes, causing them to fall back and raise their arms to their eyes in defense. Like a lantern held up by a ghost, the DVD case was happily bobbing in front of them, ushering them along inside the aircraft. He hated to admit it, but Zynnie was certainly able to come up with one hell of an enchantment when she charmed the case.

If there had been anyone around to see it, they would have claimed that the sudden sparkle in the crow's beady eye as he raised up his wings was almost…_human_, animated and sly. As the headlights flicked on and a low rumble from the engine rolled out through the wintry night, the crow pushed itself away from the window, gliding through the air as he left Dr Micheal alone in his room, still deep in slumber. He couldn't resist a victorious _caw_ as a soft sigh of wind blew it away, and the small shape faded out of the sky.

_Well, Zynnie…it looks as though…you're gonna get your fun afterall…_

**A/N**: Wellio…anyone want an animal cracker? Anyone know what kind of animal crackers there are? If there are any, I claim all the squirrel crackers…and chinchilla…and ostrich…ooh, ooh, _platypus_ crackers! I am queen of the platypus…platypii…platythings…QUEEN! QUEEEEEEEN!!!

…Okie…well…uh…animal crackers aside…whatcha think now? I have an actual plot going! HUZZAH FOR MEEEEEEE!


	23. The WYNNIE!

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer**: Nope…I don't own Bakugan…bah…I don't need to, I have Zynnie and Bartie…I'd like to have Maskerado-kun, though…T.T…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been a long time since Micheal Gehabich had last gotten drunk; he was an old man now, beyond all that crazy, youthful stuff and with a distinguished job and title. The years had passed since those crazy teenage-and-twenty years, where he would sometimes stay up for whole nights partying with his buds. But as he stumbled out of his room, head spinning and stomach queasy, he couldn't help but remember that this was what a hangover felt like.

With a huge, bear-like yawn, he knocked on his granddaughter's bedroom door; more a weak tap that forced him to lean against the frame for support. "Alish, tiii…time to get up…"

A slur in his voice, _that_ just made things better. He could only hope that the girls were too tired to recognize it; didn't need them getting the wrong idea…

"You too, boysh," he mumbled towards the other room. He hesitated; no sounds of people stirring in their beds, no complaining that it was too early to be up…oh well. Not a big deal anyways…his head was pounding too hard for him to want to put some real effort into getting them up…maybe they were already awake, and he'd just somehow slept in…

He winced in the sudden, cheery light as he trudged into the kitchen; he'd forgotten to close the curtains. A sudden thought occurred to him; he'd been too tired to notice before, but it had been awfully cold in his room…he didn't remember opening the window at all during the night…he couldn't really remember a lot of last night…

"Ah, Doctor Gehabich." Kato looked up from the newspaper he had been poring over, seated at the dining table. Though still a bit pale, the old butler looked as though he had recovered quite well. "I trust you've had a good sleep? I've just gotten up myself…would Master Marucho and the others be up yet?"

Micheal frowned. Irritating though it was, the sun was clearing his head little by little. "I don't think so…I tried to wake them up, but…I suppose they're just sleeping deeply."

"Hmm…" Kato nodded towards the coffee machine, halfway full with the dark, steaming liquid before turning back to his paper. "I've already prepared us some coffee, just in case you wanted any…"

"Thank you," Micheal said, already making his way towards it. Pausing by the cupboard, he pulled out a coffee mug; something caught his eye before he could continue his epic journey for a morning perk-up. A piece of paper, white and neat on the gleaming, stainless steel refrigerator…another thing he couldn't recall from the night before. Absentmindedly, he reached forward and pulled out from under the magnet that had it trapped; probably just one of Alice's shopping lists, he certainly recognized her prim, curly script…

He stopped, reading the letter over more carefully. His hand started to shake as the words started to sink in, as he realized that he could very well lose the person who was probably the most precious to him in the entire world.

_Dearest Grandfather,_

_I'm really sorry, but we have to do something about Zyllina. We can't just sit back and let her take away everything that we had worked so hard to keep safe…we can't let our world be threatened again. _

_Please don't worry about us, we'll be just fine. Just wait for us to come back, okay? And…we're definitely going to come back, and with Masquerade. We're going to figure out what's up with him once and for all._

_With all the love in the world,_

_Alice._

"Dr Gehabich?" Kato's voice barely reached his closed off ears, tiny and concerned. "Dr Gehabich, are you alright…?"

He couldn't have answered him, even if he had wanted to, as the phone decided that it was best to ring just then, effectively shaking him out of his horrified daze. With numb fingers, he reached for the phone handle, careful not to fumble and let it crash to the floor. "Hello…Gehabich residence…"

"Oh, good, I got the right number. Wasn't too sure, you know, with it being Russian and all…hope I didn't wake you up. Not too sure what about the time difference..." A woman's voice, relieved and cheery, laughed on the other line. "This is Mrs Kuso, Dan's mom…"

This could not bode well.

"I just wanted to make sure that Dan and the others were going to be coming home today," Mrs Kuso continued, the banging in the background indicating she was getting ready to cook something. "The schools are ready to open next week, and he really does need his education…can you believe he tried to convince me that, just because he saved the world, he should get to skip out of school for the next year?" She chuckled again; what a spirited woman…how he dreaded to have to be the one to break that spirit.

"Ah, yes, about that…"

"What is it?" Her voice adopted the slightest tinge of worry. "Did something happen to them?"

His voice stopped in his throat for a moment; he took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the lump that refused to allow him to speak. "Mrs Kuso…I'm afraid…that Dan and the other children are…currently _busy_ with something…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"This is way lamer than I thought it would be," Dan mumbled, resting his head in the crook of his arm, blinking wearily. Absentmindedly, his foot traced a lazy pattern on the floor as he wriggled around in his chair, trying to get comfortable. "We don't even get to actually _fly_ this thing…how long is it gonna be until we actually _get_ somewhere?"

"Just be patient for once," Runo snapped back, the irritable edge to her voice dulled as she attempted to cover up a yawn. "It can't be _that_ much longer…"

"We'll be there soon!" Julie agreed, her tongue the only one free from the haggard sluggishness that had everyone else's trapped. "I can tell! And then we can go and show that Zyllina exactly who's boss!"

This pep talk seemed to only affect Dan, who sat up a bit straighter, eyes bright in anticipation. Everyone else just groaned, either sinking lower into their seats or turning their heads to look out the window, watching with dull eyes the mass of dark green gliding along below them, coated in mist. It had been eerily beautiful the first time they had seen it; now it was just plain annoying, a sign that said that they must not have moved very far.

"Alice, you sure you don't want to stab me with this pen?" Runo asked, holding out said utensil hopefully towards the orange-haired girl. Alice just sighed and shook her head, crushing Runo's hopes of escaping this monotonous trip.

"Marucho." Shun, the only one standing turned his eyes towards the TV screen, where Marucho could be seen suddenly jerking out of his little doze and hurriedly fixing his glasses. The others glared at him; just because _he_ was the one in the cockpit, didn't mean that he got to get some sleep. It _should_ mean the opposite. "Can you tell us anything about where we are? What's our…_guide_ doing?"

"Er…" Shamefully, Marucho wiped off a dribble of drool from the corner of his mouth, turning his big eyes to look out the window ahead of him. "…I would believe…that…the DVD case is still simply flying ahead, I don't see any intention of slowing down. I must say, the intensity of its luminescence is aggravating my eyes…"

"Uh huh, whatever." Dan rolled his eyes and slapped a hand against his cheek, trying to wake himself up a bit more. "Man, I swear that…"

"Wait! The DVD case just stopped!"

"What?!" Everyone whipped their heads back to the TV screen, watching with tingling excitement as Marucho struggled to redirect the camera. They could now see the DVD case, a glowing beacon against the otherwise murky sky, hovering proudly in the air. Runo dared a quick glance out the window; the trees beneath were now still. They must have stopped along with the case…

_And this, you silly little kiddies, is where we end._

The sudden voice that filled their heads, scratchy and arrogant, did nothing to surprise them in their fatigued state. "The case is now talking to us in our heads, isn't it?" Runo asked, sighing.

_Yes, yes I am…Lady Zyllina is just simply genius, isn't she? Admit it, kiddies, you're pretty impressed._

There was not enough energy left in them for a witty and/or snappish comment in return. "Can you just tell us what we're doing now?" Shun asked tersely, arms tensing slightly.

_Certainly, little mean ninja-thing who doesn't seem to want to be polite to a creation of the single greatest human being in the universe. You…are about to land._

"See?! I was _right!_" Julie said triumphantly, her mouth curling into a smug, cheerful smile.

"Yeah, whatever, whoo hoo, shut the hell up," Runo snapped. Her patience was not to be tested today. "Well, are we going down or not?"

_Just wait. I have ONE last thing to accomplish…_

They watched the screen silently as the DVD rose higher in the air, spinning around majestically. A climatic sight it would have been, if they hadn't been fed up with this supposed 'drama'. "It's about to give us a monologue, isn't it?" Runo muttered, burying her face in the palms of her hands. "_Please_ tell me that it isn't gonna give us a monologue…"

No such luck.

_Lady Zyllina, most high and divine! I have proudly accomplished the mission that you had graciously given me life for! And now that my purpose in life is complete…I give it up…to her…GLORY TO LADY ZYLLINA FOREVER!_

"…" What a beautiful moment to sweat drop. A beautiful, _beautiful_ moment.

Everyone flinched, squeezing their eyes tight as the light of the case suddenly flashed and burned its image into the back of their eyes, a miniature sun held in the sky by some godly hand. The bloody red image lingered for a moment, finally fading away and allowing them to reopen their eyes.

The light had disappeared, snuffed out by the hand that had upheld it earlier. Now the DVD case had been reduced to nothing more than a small black dot, frozen in space, barely visible against the expanse of stormy grey. A small black dot that was gradually tipping to the side, then falling, falling, falling…spiraling to the ground…

"…Just to be sure," Dan said, slow and deliberate as they all turned their eyes from the T.V. screen to the window, where they could now see that shrinking dot, "the spell on that thing was what made the plane fly, right?"

"…Yes Dan," Shun murmured, closing his eyes and sighing. "Yes, it was."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

She jumped as another twig snapped underfoot, nearly falling backwards over a root as she came down. "OI, TWIG! WHATCHA THINK YOU'RE DOING, SNAPPING AND MAKING NOISE LIKE THAT?! YOU HAVE NO _RIGHT_ TO MAKE NOISE! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M TRYING TO BE SUPER-QUIET-SNEAKY-SUPER NINJA?! HUH?! HUH?!"

The poor twig gave her no response.

With a disgusted snort, she viciously kicked it away, the two disjointed pieces flying off in different directions. "Now they're totally gonna know I'm out here…stupid twig ratted me out…ratter-outer…tattle-tale…whatever…I can get in there just _fine_, even with the stupid twig ratting me out…YOU HEAR ME, TWIG GODS?! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM BREAKING INTO THAT HOUSE!"

The 'Twig Gods' didn't seem to be all that keen on reacting to her challenge either.

Now even more determined that she was before, the girl took a step forward, relentless in her quest…only to stop as a sudden roar, growing in ferocity, filled the air, causing the leaves of the thick cluster of trees around her to tremble. So curious…this could only mean one thing…

"LIONS!" She twirled around on her heel, peering into the brush excitedly, clapping her hands and nearly falling again. "Aw, you guys sent out the lions again, didn'tcha?! YAY!"

But no friendly, large yellow cats, with their teeth bared and ready to give her kisses and claws outstretched to offer her welcoming hugs, lunged out of the thicket. Her shoulders drooped in disappointment as she frowned, wondering if perhaps they were just slowly…or they had learned to _fly_ and wanted to _surprise_ her! Once again giggling in joy, she turned her eyes up to the sky…and blinked, confused.

"…Aaaaaw…_that_ isn't a flying lion…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Marucho stumbled into the mini-living room, struggling and ultimately failing to regain his balance as he crashed into the side of the couch. "Everyone, the plane is fall…"

"YEAH, WE KNOW! THE PLANE IS FALLING! DON'T TELL US SOMETHING WE DON'T KNOW!" Runo shouted above the whistling of the wind outside the vessel, gripping onto the arm of the couch tighter than she had before as Alice squeezed her arm, Dan grabbing both of their shoulders as he tried to recover from being thrown out of his seat.

"Dammit," Shun growled as he too seized the arm of the couch for safety, watching with widened eyes the capsized view of cloudy skies and prickly forests that loomed ever closer, the line between them quickly becoming uncomfortably upright. "This is what she was planning all along…"

"We're gonna _die!_" Julie wailed, her earlier cheer whisked away as they continued to head downwards in a steep nosedive, linking herself to the clump of people crowded on the couch. She shrieked as the couch began to slide. "WAH!"

Alice shut her eyes, so tightly that she would have feared that they would have been welded shut, if not for their current predicament. Her thoughts found themselves stuck on one thing, pathetic and distraught as they rushed through her head. _No…not now, please…we need to stop her…save him…stop him…save him…stop…save…stop her…them…_

_Wow, you kiddies are really gullible, aren't you?_

With only those snide and self-satisfied words as a warning, the plane suddenly jerked, throwing them back as it righted itself and as the trees once again became level with the sky, leaving the plane to hover a few feet above the treetops.

"What the _hell?!_" Runo screeched, shoving Julie's elbow out of her gut with a pained, furious expression, clambering to her feet. Her comrades quickly followed her, their faces almost mirror images of hers. "You…you…were you just playing some sort of sick, twisted _joke_ on us?!"

_Sick, twisted…you know, that's harsh. Accurate, but harsh. Hey, I couldn't resist…you silly kids, thinking Lady Zyllina would just kill you off like that…so silly, silly…_

"Seriously!" Dan shouted, pivoting around on his heel, vainly trying to find an actual source to the voice. "You…you don't _do_ things like that! That's just completely whacked! I mean…what were you _thinking?!_"

…_My amusement…Lady Zyllina's amusement…the amusement of the rabid beasts…_

"Whatever," Shun muttered, shaking his head hopelessly. He clearly found no point in continuing this argument. "Just let us down to the ground. _Gently_."

_Heesh, since you're so insistent…and since Lady Zyllina wishes that no harm comes to you…okay, just wait. Gotta activate the spell…there. Just stay away from the middle of the floor…_

"Stay away from the floor?" Marucho said, glancing towards there. "Why…oh…"

The hole was small first, just a few fingers wide from what they could see. A little gash that cut through the carpet and metal floor. But it didn't take long for it to grow, for the edges to curl up and melt away, leaving behind a sizeable opening, enough for at least two people to squeeze through at one time. They watched in amazement as a few leaves suddenly poked through, small branches quickly following. Like fingers on a human, they waved at the stunned Brawlers before clinging to the edges, more branches and leaves accompanying them.

Alice was the first to recover. Taking a few shaky, yet brave steps forward, she peered into the hole, gasping at the sight she was seeing. The others followed her, copying her action.

A network of branches, large and small, twining together into a set of haphazard stairs that led the way down to the ground. The trees had twisted themselves around, groaning as their trunks were contorted by whatever spell was being used now, suddenly growing or shrinking to fit this and bunching together to make the steps as sturdy as possible.

"Amazing," Marucho whispered, adjusting his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "This is…just _amazing_…"

_I know, right? Lady Zyllina is _so_ amazing. Make sure you thank her for being so thoughtful, okay? Or else…she might be insulted…or something…she could smite you, you know. So yeah…thank her…now hurry up so that I can _really_ give up my life to Lady Zyllina._

"Cool!" Dan was already scrambling onto the branches, nearly stumbling off the side. Luckily for him a branch suddenly shot up, and he grabbed onto it tightly. "Hey, come on guys! It's totally safe!"

"…Yep. I'm sure," Runo muttered, but despite her obvious skepticism she followed.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

She quickly darted out of the way as another root suddenly burst out of the ground, curling itself around the bottom of the makeshift stairway. She stuck her tongue out at it, wondering why the hell she had decided to leave her flame-thrower back at her little base. Now that she thought about, she could have avoided the twig incident if she'd had her flame-thrower…

Her curious eyes followed the pathway up, blinking when she saw a few shapes, dots of colour against the walls of brown and green, scrabbling down.

_…People? Yes, people…hmm…peeeeoooople…AHA! PEOPLE! PEOPLE WITH…with…PUDDING! YES! AMBUSH! AHAAAAA! …Hide…ambush…PUDDING!_

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"See, that wasn't too hard!" Dan said as he stumbled off the last step, legs as wobbly as everyone else's. He turned around and gave his friends an encouraging smile. "We're finally here!"

No one really cared.

"LAND! OH, BLESSED LAND!" Runo fell to her knees, hugging the nearest little bush. Everyone hopped off the last of the branches, and immediately they shrank away, creaking and groaning as the trees slowly shifted into their original state, their roots slithering across the ground and back into the holes that they had punctured to make it to the surface.

"We're alive!" Julie shouted, giddy with their success. "Alive! We're totally _alive!_"

Dan rolled his eyes, doing a fairly decent job of making it seem as though he wasn't just as ecstatic as they were. "Yeah yeah, let's get going! We gotta get going, I remember Zyllina and that DVD case said something about rabid beasts, we gotta be care…uh…who are you…?"

Everyone turned to look at where the brunette was now gesturing confusedly, their euphoria slowly being replaced by bewilderment. A few feet away, small and crouched in the middle of the ground, was what looked like to be a teenage girl, staring at them with wide eyes and a small, smooth pebble held tightly between two fingers in front of her face.

Those eyes sent a shudder through the group…red. A bloody, wicked red, blinking all too innocently at them, half hidden by a messy array of long, sideswept bangs, strands of blue and green dye practically neon-glowing in the otherwise raven locks. That was where the length ended; from her ears back, her hair was short, crazily spiked.

Besides the eyes and hair, there wasn't really anything else unusual about her. At least of her clothes had anything to say about it. A simple black tee-shirt, jean shorts and striped socks that hid her legs, a pair of scruffy brown boots with a complicated display of undone buckles. Pretty normal…

But that didn't explain why she was in the middle of this particular forest.

"…You know your eyes are _red_, right?" Julie said, directing the question to, who else, the girl. "That's, like, really _creepy_."

The only sign at first that the girl had heard this was a small crease in the middle of her forehead. "What is this?" she muttered, her words quick and furious. "They see me? _Impossible_…they must be bluffing…or there is someone _else_ with red eyes…or…the onions betrayed my location! CURSE YOU, ONIIIIIIOOOOONS! I SHALL GET MY REVEEEEEEENGE! I SWEAR THIIIIIIIS! YOU'RE GOING DOWN TOO, MILEY CYRUS!"

"…" The Brawlers stared at her as she screeched out her promise, waiting until she had subsided into a few malevolent chuckles.

This time, Runo was the one to speak up. "No…we just _see_ you…"

If it were possible, the girl's eyes grew even wider as she tried to digest this information. "Whaaaaaaat…this is _impossible_. There is no way…that they could see through my pebble disguise…it is too clever, too perfect for them to see through…no…NO! BETRAYAL! THE PEBBLE IS IN ALLIANCE WITH THE ONIONS! NU!"

They jumped back as she suddenly jumped to her feet, the hand with the pebble raised high.

"AWAY WITH YOU, PEBBLE! YOU SHALL NOT FIND OUT THE SECRET LOCATION OF MY CHEEZIES! OR MY PICTURES OF AWESOME HOTNESS! AWAAAAAAY!" And with that, the girl threw the pebble forward furiously, still screaming. It connected with Dan's forehead, causing him to slap a hand there as it fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that!"

The girl blinked, hand still outstretched. "…Hmm…well…now you can definitely see me…ah…HAND OVER THE PUDDING!"

"What? What pudding?" Marucho said, looking around, perplexed.

"Oh, trying to be secret about it, eh?! WELL, TAKE THIS!" The girl jumped towards the blonde, bopping him furiously on the head as the other Brawler's quickly scurried out of the way. Marucho crumpled to the ground with the blow, crying out.

"OW!"

"Hey, what was that for?!" Dan shouted angrily, moving forward with his fists raised. Shun grabbed his arm, giving him a warning glance before stepping in front of him. "Shun, what do you think you're doing?! Stop being a hot shot, I can handle this!"

"Shun?" The girl whipped around to stare at the two, quivering slightly as her eyes found the ninja-boy. "Sh…Shun Kazami? Former number one Bakugan Brawler, now number three? _That_ Shun Kazami?"

Shun narrowed his eyes, refusing to be moved by the shock in her voice. "Yes…you know of me?"

Her mouth gaped, strangely fish-like as she continued to ogle him. "You…you…OH MY GOD SHUUUUUUN!"

Before he had the time to react and run away, she had her arms wrapped around his neck and they were both falling to the ground in a tangle of limbs and choked cries. Dan just barely managed to sidestep them. "Whoa, what was that for?!"

"SHUN! I LOVE YOU! I LIKE, _LOVE_ YOU! SERIOUSLY! YOU ARE SO GREAT!" Her squeals were muffled as she buried her head into his chest, saving their ears some of the pain. "YOU'RE LIKE, _AWESOME!_"

A fangirl was the last thing Shun was interested in. Furious, he grabbed her shoulders, trying to pry her away. "Get off! Who _are_ you anyways?!"

The girl lifted her head, eyes shining with bliss, mouth open in a wide smile. "Wynnie!"

**A/N**: Yes, the Wynnie finally rears her head…yesssssssss…anywho…later later. I remember I had something to say…think I forgot it, though…

WAIT! I just wanted to let you know that Wynnie isn't going to be all that important of a character, as far as I know right now…she just really wanted to be able to fangirl over Shun and Bartie…yeah…


	24. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer**: Nooooo…I still don't own Bakugan. Bah…baa baa black sheep, have you any wool…? …Huh.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"_Caw!_"

A small black shape, agile and swift, darted through the rapidly closing hole, tilting its wings just the right way so that they wouldn't snag on the retreating twigs. It flared its wings, flapping into a landing as the hole shrank closed, looking as though nothing had been there in the first place. It cocked its head towards the now smooth floor, satisfied as it stretched out its wings.

"About time you arrived. I thought that I'd be forced to do this all by myself."

It cawed again, this time in surprise as it hopped, head snapping towards the smug voice. Somehow, it snarled, strangely human sounding as its feathers melted into an almost liquid black glow, twisting, growing and shimmering until it resembled the shape of a human boy. Finally, it faded away, leaving Bartie to scowl at the intruder. "What're _you_ doing here, Masquerade?" he asked sullenly as he smoothed down his ruffled hair.

A smirk tugged at the corner of the blonde's mouth. "I was asked to assist you. I believe the reasoning behind this had something to do with you being '_likely to mess up _any_ task, including those barely worth the time and energy of a toddler_'."

…Yep…that sounded like Zynnie. "Well, surprise surprise, seeing as I'm not busy running around screaming about cooties and sipping on juice boxes, I'd think that I can handle this," Bartie retorted, an impatient snap at the edge of his voice. "Just stay out of my way so that I can get this done quickly."

"But why?" Masquerade asked lazily, leaning against the wall as Bartie walked past him, his eyes searching. "Are you afraid of Lady Zyllina's spell failing…?"

_Lady Zyllina_. Those two words made Bartie want to vomit. "It's not that," he replied tersely. "It's just…well, there was this one incident…I was on the Titanic getting something, she was supposed to keep up a spell to stop me from being crushed…long story short, she caught sight of a mirror. And besides, 'Lady Zyllina' _is_ capable of screwing up in a way that's gonna lose me a few limbs, believe it or not."

"…I see." Though it sounded interesting, Masquerade didn't feel the need to hear the details about the Titanic incident. "Well then…should we get what we're looking for?"

Bartie snapped his head around, glowering. "_I'm_. What _I'm_ looking for. As in me, myself, and I. I."

"If that's what you wish," Masquerade responded calmly, with a deep, mocking bow. How Bartie wished he could punch the blonde in the face…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"…And that was how the porcupine got it's spikies."

The Brawlers stared at Wynnie, her words and the fact that it was rather cramped inside the little airplane that she had claimed to be her 'Super-Secret-Awesomely-Epic Lair of DOOM' lost upon them.

"…Can you _please_ explain the red eyes?" Julie asked, cringing back slightly as Wynnie turned her face to her.

"Not _now_. I need your people's opinions on where Shun and I should get married," Wynnie said, teasing her fingers through the ninja's silky black bangs. Shun grimaced as he tried to jerk his head away; however, the arm hooked around his neck prevented this. "I'm thinking a drive-thru cathedral in Vegas, or we could hijack a rocket so we can go to the moon…wouldn't that be _romantic?_"

"Miss Wynnie, that is absolutely _absurd_…" Marucho's voice trailed off when Wynnie turned her terrifying gaze on him. "Er…that is to say…I think those are both _brilliant_ ideas, I can see why it's hard to choose…"

"I know, right?" Wynnie giggled. "Of course, I'll have to schedule it around my other wedding…"

"_Other_ wedding?" Julie perked up as she brushed away a spiderweb fluttering too closely to her hair; this was the kind of things soap operas were made of. All they needed were a few murders and an evil twin. "Ooh, you're cheating on _Shun?_"

Shun opened his mouth, obviously to protest against this idea of 'cheating', but Wynnie beat him to it. "I wouldn't call it _cheating_…I would call it trying to steal as many cute guys on this earth as possible. And then possibly some of the ones on Pluto."

"Hey, sorry, I mean, you're _hot_ and all, but I just don't think…" Dan began, suddenly nervous. Wynnie cut across him.

"Think what? That _I'm_ hot?"

"…No…I just thought that…you know, I'd be a part of…" Dan decided it would be best to stop talking when Wynnie suddenly burst into gales of laughter; her grip on Shun nearly loosened, not enough to allow him escape, though. He shifted in his uncomfortable, ripped up seat, embarrassed.

"NO WAY, SERIOUSLY?! YOU THINK YOU'RE _HOT?!_ YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE A BRUSH, FOR DARN GODNESS SAKES!" (**A/N**: Just for the record, that was Wynnie's idea. I couldn't resist…)

Dan was speechless as Marucho and Runo joined in on the laughter. Alice, and even Shun chuckled softly. Julie was the only one who looked indignant on the brunette's behalf; she didn't say anything to actually defend him though.

"Yeah, okay, we get the picture," Dan finally snapped impatiently, eager to draw the conversation away from his little mess-up. "Sorry, Wynnie, but we really need to get a move on…"

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY SHUNZY AWAY FROM ME! NO! NEVEEEEEEER!" Shun gasped as Wynnie's other arm locked around his neck, squeezing tightly. "HE'S MINE, YOU HEAR?! MINE! YOU CAN'T MY SHUNZY AWAY, YOU DAMNED CUCUMBERS!"

"Hey, we have bigger things to worry about than your love life, okay?!" Dan tried to jump to his feet; it didn't have the effect he would have liked, not with him nearly elbowing Runo and Julie and stepping on Marucho's toes. His voice echoed back weakly off the metal walls of the little plane. "We can't be wasting time here! We have some crazed chick planning to take over the world, and we have to stop her! Now! Come on, guys!"

The others stood up uncertainly with him, practically crouching in the confined space, except for Shun, who struggled to break Wynnie's grasp. A fangirl is a strangely powerful thing, though. "But Dan, we don't even know where we're going," Runo pointed out. "I mean, Zyllina and her DVD case only really got us this far…"

"Zyllina?" Wynnie's eyes went wide, an interested sparkle in them. "You're here to see Zynnie-chan?"

"Er…" The Brawlers exchanged looks, hesitant. It was Alice who finally decided to speak up. "Yes. We are."

"OH! OH! BARTIE'S THERE TOO!" Wynnie finally let go of Shun as she clasped her hands together, a dreamy look crossing her face. He didn't waste his one chance at freedom; he quickly darted away, nearly crashing against Alice's legs. "Aw, he's so _awesome_…with his _hair_ and his _eyes_ and his _butt_ and his pretty _chainsaw_ and his awesome _room_ that always smells a little bit like _oranges_…"

They hurriedly turned around to face her, deciding to ignore the obvious meaning of 'she's a crazy stalker person' for the other meaning that that statement held.

"You mean you actually _know_ them?" Runo asked excitedly. "And where they are?"

"But of _course!_ Me and Bartie, we're lovers, we are. He even gave me a super cute pet name; 'The Rabid Beast'. Isn't he so _sweet?_"

Those few words explained _so_ much.

"But you can show us where they are, right?" Alice said, desperate. "Please, we…we really need to get into there…"

A frown crossed Wynnie's face as she tapped her chin, lips pursed. "I dunno…I mean, this is Zynnie-chan and all…she always welcomes _me_ there with open arms, but _you_ guys…"

"Don't worry, she's expecting us," Alice said, stepping forward. She had her hands held in front of her, as though in prayer. "Just _please_…show us the way…"

"…" Wynnie tilted her head to the side, considering the hopeful group in front of her. "Weeeeeell…I suppose Fredrick and I could make a deal…only on two conditions though."

They didn't even to bother ask who Fredrick was; finally, they were getting somewhere… "What kind of conditions?" Runo said.

Wynnie held up one finger, a strangely dead-serious look on her face. "Okay, one. You let me come along."

"Deal!" Dan shouted, despite the warning/frantic glances Shun was giving him. "Geez, if that's all you wanted…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Wynnie interrupted, wagging her finger. A slow grin was reappearing on her face, eager and crazy. "There's one other condition, remember."

"Well, what is it?"

She lowered her hand, eyes bright and mischievous. "I want…a kissy-on-da-lipsies…from my Shunzy."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bartie, what took you so long?" Zyllina asked severely, tapping her knee impatiently as the disgruntled boy stalked into the room, Masquerade trailing in after him. Before he could answer her though, she was hopping off her throne, arms crossed. "No, let me guess. You decided to be a _bigshot_ and do _everything_ yourself, denying poor Masky his generous help. Really, brother, you are _far_ too proud."

Never mind punching Masquerade in the face. It was _her_ face Bartie's fist was itching to bash. "Sure, let's go with that," he replied sullenly. How he hated that she was actually close to the truth. "Here's the _hair_ you wanted."

Her eyes suddenly brightened up and she snatched the little piece of paper that he held out, forgetting to try to degrade him just a _bit_ further. "Perfect," she cooed, looking over it with a satisfied eye. Six different hairs, all of different lengths and colours, were carefully taped to it, all in a neat little row; a black, brown, silver, blue, yellow and orange rainbow.

"By the way, those were _hell_ to find," Bartie said as she lifted them up to the light, chuckling softly. "So I better get a thank…"

"Not now, gotta go prepare them! Watch out for the Brawlers in the crystal ball, Masky, I'll be back soon! Don't let Bartie take a peek now!"

"…You," he finished lamely as she skipped by him and Masquerade, humming a cheerful little tune. "…Right, I'll just thank _myself_ for the hard work I put into finding _hairs_ for an ungrateful _brat_. Thank you, me, for _totally_ wasting my time…"

Masquerade shook his head as Bartie continued to ramble to himself, his dry words slowly growing in ferocity.

"…And for being a complete _wimp_ and letting that brat walk all over me, and never throwing her off that cliff like I keep saying I will and WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

The blonde didn't flinch as Bartie whipped around furiously to face him, simply shrugging in reply. "…Mind telling me why she needed that hair?"

Bartie stared at him, his expression bordering somewhere between incredulity and rage to be asked a question that had so little to do with his regrets. "…I don't have to tell _you_. I'm sure your precious 'Lady Zyllina' can tell you _herself_."

"…Okay…then I'll ask her."

"…Yeah…you go do that…"

"…"

"…" Damn. With that outburst out of the way, he found himself with nothing left to say. He fidgeted slightly, all too aware of the awkward silence. "…So…nice weather we're having…"

"…Yeah…"

"…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Aw, come _on_ Shun!"

"No."

"Just a quick kiss, it won't be that bad…"

"No."

"Tough it up, man! We need you to do this, we have to stop that crazy witch…"

"I said _no_. I'm _not_ doing it."

"COME ON!"

Wynnie, who had previously been silent, cut the argument short as she watched them from her seat, bored.

"…" Runo turned to her, eyebrow raised. "…Why are you humming?"

Wynnie just stared back at her happily, a loud, off-tune buzz rolling from her lips. The situation didn't seem to be affecting her in the least; either he kissed her, or she'd probably force him to. It all ended in the same thing. "…You know," she finally murmured, breaking off the humming, "I've never been able to do that eyebrow thing…"

"…That's great." Runo turned back to the matter at hand; needling Shun. "Shun, we really need her to show us how to find Zyllina! She's our only way!"

"_No._ I…can't." He glanced towards Alice, looking towards her for support. But he found nothing in her pleading expression. _Damn Masquerade…_

"We could find her ourselves," he replied with in surly voice, averting his eyes. "It couldn't be that difficult."

"Actually," Wynnie piped up as she fiddled with one of the green strands in her hair, "Zynnie-chan hid it, like, super well. I only know where it is because I'm _special_. That's what _eeeeeev_eryone tells me. Yep. Of course, I also go there a lot…peek through the windows…stroke the door…you know, normal stuff like that."

Shun shot her an angry/weirded out look. "_We can find her_," he repeated stubbornly.

"No you can't."

"Yes, we can."

A mischievous smile curled Wynnie's lips as she slid out of her seat, bending forward so that she could look the ninja in the eye. He glared back at her, holding her gaze evenly. "No, you _caaaa_-aaan't," she sang.

He ground his teeth together, refusing to break away from the stare-off. "Yes…we…ca…"

He was silenced as Wynnie's face suddenly flitted forward, her lips crushing his. His eyes widened as Dan let out a whoop, laughing, too shocked to try to push her away. It was a long moment before she pulled away, smirking. "Ha! You see what I just did there? I _tricked_ you. Cause I'm just that smart. S-M-R-T. _Smart_."

"…" Shun had lost all ability to respond.

"Well, let's get a-going!" Wynnie danced out the door, tapping it as she passed it. It swung loosely, knocking against the body of the plane; one of the hinges was busted. "We're losing daylight, peoples! I thought you had to see her right away, right?"

Without hesitation, Marucho, Julie, Runo and Alice pushed themselves out the door, stumbling after the girl. Dan followed soon after, dragging Shun after him. The ninja nearly toppled to the ground, kept up only by his best friend.

"Hurry up!" Wynnie was darting around the plane, skirting a crumpled wing, hardly more than a slim shadow. They _really_ had to remember to ask her the story behind it. "Come on, come on! You slowpokes!"

"We're _coming!_" Runo shouted out in frustration as they followed her into the thicket, swatting away intrusive branches and leaves, carefully picking their way over gnarled roots. "Geez!"

Wynnie just rolled her eyes, laughing, and let it go. They walked on in silence. Not a sound broke the serenity, not the call of a bird, not a whisper of wind. Even the sounds of crackling underfoot, of twigs snapping and leaves rustling, were muffled. It must have been five, ten minutes before Wynnie finally stopped, in front of a solid wall of bush.

"Just through here, now," she called back, sticking her hand into the dense leaves and tangled branches, and quickly wrestled the rest of her body through. Uncertainly, the Brawlers followed her lead, wincing as thorns and pine needles scraped their skin, tugged at loose threads of clothing and hair. It took a few minutes of grappling and moaning, but they finally burst through the other side, blinking at the sight before them.

What caught their attention first was the fence, easy. Huge and silver, glinting in a light that couldn't _possibly_ make it through the dismal clouds and heavy fog that wound itself around each thick bar, but still somehow did. Menacing spikes could be seen along the top, trembling dangerously with each gust of wind. They walked up cautiously to the gate, awed eyes examining the complex pattern of argent vines, breaking off the bars to weave towards the huge diamond plate that dominated the center. An elegant _Z_, made of one long stretch of what appeared to be some sort of violet gem, graced it.

"Okidie doke! Here we _goooooooo!_" Wynnie hurried forward, brushing a few leaves off her shirt. As they fluttered to the ground, one of her feet ended up colliding with the other, causing her to topple to the ground with a yelp. Before the Brawler's could react though, she had bounced back to her feet, the red mark on her cheek the only sign that anything had happened. "CUCUMBERS SHALL NOT STOP MY LOVE!"

"…Right," Runo muttered, her voice drowned out as the gate suddenly rattled and quivered, sending a chorus of clanging metal into the air. And slowly, majestically, they opened with an ominous creak.

"Whoa," Julie whispered as they dumbly accepted the gate's invitation, gawking at the huge, regal mansion before them, shoes clicking softly against the smooth gray pathway that had begun.

Lights were flickering on erratically about the face of the manor through formally darkened windows, not a pattern among them. Some windows were parallel to each other, then diagonal, a few inches apart, then entire meters, some rounded and others square, big and small. But no matter their placement, they all glowed with the same warm, welcoming light that beckoned them closer.

"Bout time they turned on the lights," Wynnie mumbled before halting to bend down and smile at a prim, beautiful flower, one of many that lined the side of the path, beyond them a great expanse of bright green, all trees gone from the area. Tenderly, she plucked it out of it's little spot, sniffing it and stroking one of the huge, lavender-coloured petals. "A present for Bartie…no, wait, he hates these flowers…maybe I'll put a dagger through it, _then_ give it to him…yes…" She quickly straightened up and strode forward before the Brawler's could overcome her, fiddling with the stem of her flower.

The walls of the manor had a strange, dawn-like tint; a bizarre mixture of pink, orange and red, topped by a dark red roof, neat and glittering. A small chimney, contorted into a spiraling shape, was shoved off to the very edge, the white smoke that curled and floated up through it slowly fading into the grey clouds.

"This is amazing," Marucho murmured as they neared the door, which bore the same _Z_ crest as the gate had, a gleaming brass knocker set just beside it. The flowers on either side of them fluttered in a soft breeze, as though in agreement, their small yellow faces silently watching the unusual new visitor's trek up to the steps. Tall pillars stood at sentinel at either side of the door, slim, smooth and white.

"Here we are!" Wynnie chirped, rubbing her hands together. "Shall we go in?"

Without waiting for them to say yes, that they were indeed ready to go inside and take down a power-hungry, sadistic young witch with crazy plans to take over the world, no worries, she reached forward and seized the knocker.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

She tipped her head to the right, pushing back the brim of her hat as she watched the Brawlers and their new companion with interest. They had taken longer than she had expected…but hey, something was finally happening. And all _she_ had to do was sit back and watch the show. Until the proper time came to intervene, of course.

Giggling, she lightly jumped off the tree she had been sitting on, gripping her precious tool tightly as she did so. With a soft sigh of wind, she alighted on top of the gate, a lone foot carefully balancing on a space between two spikes. One of them grazed her foot, eager to draw blood. It only found itself passing through the skin, like a hand through smoke, leaving not a mark behind.

She took no notice of this as she stared at the vivid group standing nervously by the door. A small grin appeared on her face.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Let me see."

"No."

"Come on…I wanna see them. You're letting _Masquerade_ see them."

"Too bad. He's special."

Bartie grumbled as he sullenly leaned back into the corner that Zyllina had banished him too, glaring enviously at the back of the blonde boy's head, who stood at her shoulder, peering into the crystal ball that she held close to her face. He could almost imagine him smirking, relishing in the fact that _he_ got to see their 'foes' in it and Bartie couldn't.

He'd always hated blondes.

He lifted his head slightly as the sound of metal slamming onto wood echoed into the room through the hallways, somehow magically making it from the front door all the way to the dark chamber. Zyllina laughed softly as she set down the crystal ball, it's glow fading away.

"And so," she said, turning around to share a smug glance with her brother, "the games…_begin_."

**A/N**: Ack…sorry it took so long. *bows in apology* Been busy…camping, working, school…yeah…anywho…yeah…


	25. Think Of A Chapter Name Later

**Chapter 24**

**A/N**: Hellooooooohaaaaaa…I don't really have anything to say. ^.^ Except, you know, that I'm AMAZING. Just cause I AM. YEAH. So AMAZING. Uh huh…yep…

Wait…I have to apologize, for once again being so incredible late. *face palms* I'M SORRY! It's just…end of the school year, outrageous amounts of homework, studying, concert band class, work…so sorry~…I'm trying as hard as I can to get back on track…

**CloneGirl**: Hey, Maskerado-kun…I've got brownies here, quick, before Zynnie and Bartie get here…

**Masquerade**: O.O CLONEGIRL DOES NOT ANY RIGHTS TO BAKUGAN AT ALL ONLY TO ZYNNIE AND BARTIE AND MYSTERIOUS HAT GIRL FROM LAST CHAPPIE NOW NAMED HATTY GIVE ME THE BROWNIIIIIIEEEEES!

**Zynnie and Bartie**: *Magically pops in and steals brownies before Maskerado-kun could get them. Disappear, laughing evilly*

**CloneGirl**: …Oh, they're good…

**Masquerade**: T.T

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Wynnie slammed the knocker into the door with a heavy _thunk_, then hurriedly jumped back with a grin. "Watch _ooooouuuuut!_ You don't wanna get squished, do ya?"

The Brawlers wisely took her advice and scuttled back as the door quivered with the faint sounds of wood and metal scratching against each other. Then a small click, and the doors stopped shaking. A moment later, they were silently swinging open, the _Z_ splitting in half as each part moved outwards, bringing with them a warm, almost vanilla-y scent…and darkness.

"Come iiiiiii-_iiiiin_," a soft, musical voice called out beckoningly as the doors stopped their movement, wide open and inviting. The voice seemed to echo through the large doorway, sweet and mysterious. Zyllina.

They could've run back down that pathway, fought their way back through the bush, ran for Wynnie's plane, climbed up the trees and gotten back in their jetplane, worked the controls and went on their merry way home. But no. The voice was too enticing, too friendly…and too _mocking_ to be ignored. They had a job to do; the Brawlers did not back down from a job.

And so with little thought, and with much dread, they stepped over the threshold. And jumped as a sudden _bang_ sounded behind. Their last chance to freedom was cut off.

"Whoooooaaaaaa…" they could hear Wynnie murmur softly, accompanied with a series of loud clacks as she roamed just a bit further into the manor. "Major blackout! Sweet! I vote we do a giant game of Seven Minutes In Heaven! Except, you know, without the closet…doesn't that sound like _fun?!_"

"Actually," the melodious voice from earlier crooned before the Brawlers could even think of rejecting Wynnie's idea, "what I have planned is _far_ more entertaining. Would you like to be…_enlightened?_"

Finally, something for their eyes to focus on; a soft glow that grew with each word, far up somewhere in the corner of their vision. They were drawn to it, a group of foolish moths to an alluring lantern. The light was harsh on their eyes at first, but as they grew used to it they could make out the slim figure of a familiar girl.

Zyllina just hovered there for a moment, smiling down at them as though they were old friends come down for a visit. Her every detail could be made out, distinguishable against the gloom by the pearly sheen that emanated from her. She cocked her head to the side, a few ringlets slipping off her shoulder with the action, before taking a dainty step forward.

There was nothing but a few sharp _taps_ as she continued to step downwards in one large curve, as though walking down a winding flight of stairs, her hand delicately gliding over some invisible banister. Finally, she started to speak, her eyes focusing on the group fervently. "So I see that you accepted my little _proposal_ now. Brilliant. We're going to have a lot of fun today, yes we are…"

"Stop with the theatrics and get on with it!" Dan shouted, as brave as he could. But his voice only resonated throughout the darkness as a weak tremble, causing Zyllina to stop and chuckle in the middle of the air above them.

"Ah, Danny…still so hasty, I had _so_ hoped that you would have realized the error of impatience. No matter, of course…it's been little more than a day afterall. I guess I was too hopeful…there's still time for you to learn…"

"We're here, Zyllina," Shun said, his voice colder and clearer than Dan's had been. "We did as you asked. And now your time has come."

"YOU SAID IT, SHUNZY!" Wynnie squealed, clapping her hands. "SHOW JUST HOW TOUGH YOU ARE! Oh, and hi, Zynnie-chan! Great to see ya!"

"So you _did_ bring Wynnie along!" Her grin was tainted with just a bit more evil as she took another step down, bobbing her head up and down happily. "Oh, goody! I was worried things might not have worked out that way…_so_ glad that they did…"

"WHAT?!" Bartie's voice, squeakier than usual, cut through what she had been saying from somewhere higher up. "What do you mean by that?! Wynnie's here?! _That_ Wynnie, the rabid beast Wynnie?!"

"BARTIIIIIIIEEEEEE! I LOVE YOOOOOOUUUUUUU! I brought you a present, but you can't have it yet! I have to stab it first!"

"Well, how many Wynnie's do _we_ know randomly shout out 'Bartie, I love you'?" Zyllina called back smugly, turning her head towards the direction that his voice had come from. "I thought, since she's so _close_ to us and all, we'd want to celebrate this special event with her. I mean, she's practically _family_…"

A sudden stream of violent, screaming swears sounded, forcing the Brawlers to cover their ears and grimace. The screaming only stopped when Zyllina flicked her hand in annoyance, leaving them to look scandalised (particularly poor Marucho).

"Geez, I thought you'd appreciate the surprise. Ah well…" Zyllina simpered, holding back a satisfied laugh. "Well, 'Shunzy', you say that my time has come, do you? Are you really so sure? I recall giving you a chance by not killing off Masky and Alice and inviting you here. That doesn't _necessarily_ mean that you'll beat me. Afterall…_anything_ could happen."

"Exactly!" Runo shouted. "If anything can happen, than we can win! Right?!" Runo's words where accompanied with some encouraging cheers from the other Brawlers, clapping and whistling their approval.

"Such bravado," Zyllina said approvingly, nodding her head. "Admirable. But there is a long way to go, my friends. You have to _find_ me first, remember. And _that's_ just the first step."

"So what?" Dan said defiantly. "We walk down a few hallways, open a few doors, bang, we find you. Not gonna be that hard…"

Zyllina looked down on them incredulously as Bartie laughed, still somewhere far off. "A _few_ hallways? A _few_ doors? Dear, didn't you bother to admire my little home at all?" She snapped her fingers, and the lights flashed into being, causing their jaws to drop as the room was shown to them.

A giant foyer, one of such lavishness that it could easily contest with Marucho's mansion and win. Mahogany hardwood floors that gleamed in the golden lights hovering above, blending nicely with the rich red of the walls. And then two different flights of stairways with ornate chestnut railings, curving upwards to join at the top, where Bartie stood glaring down at them. Or perhaps, glaring at a certain fangirl specifically.

Zyllina herself stood in the middle of one of those flights with a smug smile. "Lovely, is it not? My home sweet home…or at least one of them. I have other such modest dwellings elsewhere, scattered all over this globe…one simply needs the patience and determination to find them all, like Wynnie here."

The black-haired girl beamed as Bartie snorted, staring down at her in distaste. "Aw, thank you Zynnie-chan! I did put a lot of work into memorizing all these places…"

"And I _truly_ appreciate that," Zyllina said eagerly, nodding. "In fact, I think you deserve something. I took the time to figure out exactly what would make you happy, and I've figured it out. Just for you, I bought a _giant_ case of Dr Pepper…"

It only took those few words, those few _magic_ words. Before they had a chance to blink, shout out, tackle _anything_ to stop the only person they knew who could help them navigate this mansion, Wynnie was dashing up those stairs, stumbling and floundering, looking as though she were about to collide with the sorceress.

Zyllina wiggled her fingers towards the Brawler's, laughing as a glimmering black portal appeared from behind. "Farewell for now, my dear friends! Have fun finding your way around here!" And with a cruel laugh, she stepped to the side, Wynnie lurching by her and disappearing into the vortex, shortly followed by the witch.

And they were left all alone in an echoing lobby, with not the slightest idea as to what the hell they were supposed to do. Good way to start.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"So this is the…crazy stalker chick I was warned up?"

"Uh huh," Zyllina answered lazily, brushing past the blonde boy to the small table, eagerly picking up her crystal ball and chuckling. "Aw, the wittle Brawlers are so confused…look at them, it's so adorable…"

"ZYNNIE, I _SWEAR_ I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Masquerade tore his eyes off the strange girl he had been watching, whipping around just in time to see the sorceress shriek, the ball slipping from her hands and crashing with a heavy _thud_ on the floor, the image of a snarling boy twisted as it rolled away from her feet.

"_Bartie!_" Her hand against her chest, Zyllina stared down at the ball with wide eyes as it slowly came to a stop, bouncing off against the wall. "Brother, you gave me a heart attack! Really, what is your _problem?_"

"THAT! _THAT_ IS MY PROBLEM! WHY IS SHE HERE?!"

The small figure in the crystal ball jabbed a finger towards Wynnie, now crouched in the corner of the room and clutching a bottle of Dr Pepper defensively, gulping it down in between loving coos. The girl's ears perked at the yell; she turned her head around slowly, eyes going wide as she gawked at the crystal ball.

"BARTIE-KUN~!" With a happy shriek, she leapt for the ball, crashing to the floor as her arms wrapped around the sphere. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOOOOUUUUU!"

"See, Bartie-kun?" Zyllina said smugly, crossing her arms. "She _loves_ you. I don't see what your problem is."

"I. HATE. YOU. BOTH. Wynnie, can you _please_ take those goddamn contacts out?! They keep creeping me out!"

Wynnie simpered. "But they look so cooooooool…besides, _Zynnie-chan_ has red eyes."

"Zynnie doesn't have red eyes 24/7! TAKE THEM OUT!"

"Don't listen to him," Zyllina said to the distraught girl soothingly. "He's just a bit moody today…he really does like your eyes. Loves them in fact. He _never_ stops talking about them…"

"_Reeeaaally_, Bartie?" Wynnie stared deeper into the crystal ball, grinning goofily at the cringing boy. "Do you _really_ love my eyes?"

"ZYLLINA!"

"Ooh, using my _actual_ name now? Aren't _you_ just so scary…"

A small cough interrupted the fighting. Zyllina half-turned her head to Masquerade, who was standing there patiently, and sighed. "Yes, of course…Bartie, Masky and I are coming down there very shortly. Finish up whatever you're doing. Wynnie, you mind staying here?"

"Whaaaaa…?" Wynnie scrambled to her feet, the crystal ball grasped tightly in her hands. "But I wanna see Bartie…tell him I miss him…hug him…kiss him…lock him in a closet…"

"Later, dear," Zynnie said carelessly, giving her a sweet smile. "We just have to finish something up first. And then you can see him, hug him, kiss him and lock him up in a closet as much as you want. I'll be more than happy to help you that last part, in fact. Okay, dear?"

Wynnie bit her lip, looking down at the crystal ball and Bartie's hopeful image. Finally, she let out a huff, plopping down on the floor moodily. "_Fine_. But I want chains and stuff too…knockout drugs and all that…"

"Of course." With a nod to the black-haired girl, Zynnie snapped her fingers, and Masquerade drifted behind her. "We'll just be off, don't get into too much trouble now…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"HEY! THAT ISN'T _FAIR!_" Dan threw his hands up in the air, grinding his teeth together in frustration. "Wynnie's the only person we had who might have known where everything _is_ here! I swear, when we see her again, I'm just gonna punch her right in the face…"

"Because that worked out _sooooooo_ well the first time," Runo snapped. "Did you really think that _she'd_ play this fairly?"

"…Well…you never know…"

"Guys…" Marucho nervously stepped between the two, his hands waving around as though to ward off an upcoming argument. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. We should try to plan, figure something out…"

"Like _what?!_"

"…Well…I don't exactly know…"

"Hey, Alice!" Julie hurried to the redhead's side, following her as she strode towards the staircases. "Like, wait for us…"

"Sorry," she murmured, but she didn't stop as she started to climb the stairs that Zyllina had been on earlier, didn't wait for the others to catch up to her. They were silent for a few minutes, too focused on scaling each step to start a conversation.

"Whoa…could she _have_ enough doors?" Runo asked as they reached the top, raising an eyebrow. It had led them to another hallway, leaving them to glance left and right and marvel at the row of neat, polished doors in front of them. "Okay, so what do we…"

Once again, Alice didn't leave them any time for discussion. Without a word, she walked up to the first door and gripped the brass knob, and twisted.

**A/N**: Gah…so short…sorry…end of school and all…my brain is melting…damn finals…a plague on it all…this chappie wasn't the best quality either…sorry. T.T I am nothing but contrite. Ashamed. Kinda tired too….


	26. My Lamest Idea EVER

**Chapter 25**

**A/N**: Gyaaaaaaah…this is getting to the parts…where I need to specifically plan…all I have is a rough idea of what's gonna go down…I know what my ending is like…heh…my brain hurts so muuuuuuch…

**Disclaimer**: Kyaha, no owning of Bakugan for me! Scoreness! Now, if only the opposite were true for CyberSix…a plague on Fox Kids…again…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Here we are! Prepare for the greatest thing you shall ever see in your life, Masky…simply a wonder this is…"

"Yes milady." There was very little enthusiasm in Masquerade's voice as he watched his master gaze at the door before them, a reverent sparkle in her eye that he had only seen when witnessing her stare into a mirror. "Perhaps it would be prudent for us to _go in?_"

"Don't be pulling a _Danny_ on me now," Zyllina replied carelessly, twisting her head slightly to the right to look at him from the corner of her eye. "Who knows how that boy manages to make it through a day without screaming at it to hurry up…this is a moment that must not be taken lightly…my life's realization is beyond this door, we must be respectful…"

"…"

"You're right. Standing out here is not only no fun, but it also delays my life's realization. Well, come along then." Her fingers glided over the gold door handle, before grasping it tightly and twisting, releasing it as the door silently swung inwards. "Careful now, Masky…tread lightly and speak quietly in this room. Everything here is _very_ delicate…"

"Of course," he said, allowing her to step through first before following.

If it hadn't been for the mask, he surely would have been blinded; the room was a haven of light, shimmering about in a kaleidoscope of wild and vivid colours. To his surprise, Zyllina suddenly swore violently, slapping a hand to her eyes. "Bartie?! What's going on?!"

Her shriek didn't help the matter whatsoever; the light seemed to shiver with her words, flashing through the colour spectrum far more rapidly and increasing in brilliance. A wave of heat rolled by them, leaving them to pant. There was no customary returning shout from her brother, but he could see a dark, blurred shape, a silhouette, dart about the opposite walls, in a terrible hurry.

"Stay completely still," Zyllina hissed, far more quietly now, her hand still clamped above her eyes as a safety measure. He did as he was told, tensing up and waiting.

It took a few minutes, but the light finally began to fade, and Zyllina lowered her hand to glare at her brother, who paid no attention to the fact that the apparent crisis appeared to be averted; he was running and jumping along a wall, like an overactive cat trying to catch something, flashes of some shiny object or another in his hands before being jammed into various slots.

The 'wall' was more like an enormous glass honeycomb, crystals of matching shape occupying some hollows while others remained empty. In the center of all of this, a round window dominated, and a light was glimmering beyond it, now tamed. As Zyllina stalked across the large expanse of smooth, gray floor towards this odd contraption, Masquerade could finally see exactly what Bartie had been doing; he was mixing up the crystals, moving them to different slots, never leaving one unattended for long.

"Bartie," she snapped, keeping her voice at a forcibly controlled level. "What had happened there? What did you do?"

"Wasn't me," Bartie replied sharply, jamming in one last crystal before sinking down to the floor, glaring up at the girl. "You know it's at a tender stage now, and yet you're sticking more enchantments around this place, it's putting everything out of whack…"

"Those enchantments have _always_ been there," she retorted, crossing her arms defensively. "You better not be horsing around in here, Bartie. Do you _want_ this place to go up in smoke?"

"Hey, I contained it. It's no big deal…"

"It's a _very_ big deal, you imbecile. If we lose this gate, we'll have to wait another _decade_ or two until a new one could be prepared. That's too long, we'll lose our advantage…"

"Excuse me."

"What?!" Bartie snapped, looking around Zyllina to glare at Masquerade. "What's your problem?!"

"I think the question is what's _your_ problem," the sorceress angrily replied on the blonde's behalf. "He's a part of our little group, he has the right to…"

"Part of our _group?!_ Since when were we a _group?!_ I thought he was just some _minion!_"

"Well, he happens to be _cool_ and good at what he does! So he's been promoted!"

"Big whoop, he can catch flying knives, deliver DVDs and be a good little hostage!"

"You're just jealous!"

"I hate to interrupt again," Masquerade spoke up, bored and tired as the siblings took menacing steps towards each other, "but I believe I heard the word gate…? Would I be correct in assuming that whatever you're hiding in this room is to be used to for gaining access into Vestroia?"

"You would be _entirely_ right." Zyllina turned back to Masquerade, a bright smile swiftly replacing her earlier scowl. "_This_ is the product of years worth of spells and energy, carefully contained…you understand how delicate a manner travelling between worlds is. In fact…you'd probably be a bit of an expert…"

He didn't answer her 'casual observation', simply stepped forward, looking mildly interested. Bartie instantly stepped in front of him, glowering down at the younger boy.

"Guess you aren't _that_ much of an expert. Idiot, didn't you _just_ see what happened?" he growled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans; designer and black, much more modern and relaxed than what Zyllina had had him wearing when confronting the Brawlers. "You can't get too close to it, who knows how your energy will affect it…"

"What Bartie _meant_ to say in a manner _much_ more polite and respectful," Zyllina said hurriedly, giving her brother a dirty look, "is that, as we said, the gate is still in a very precarious state. Only Bartie and I should be able to get _close_ to it at the best of times…and we aren't entirely sure how one of your, ah, let's call it _circumstances_, would affect it…the common human is somewhat okay, but you're not exactly com…"

"_Human_," Bartie finished curtly, narrowing his eyes. "And you call me an imbecile, Zynnie. Get him outta here, if you're so protective of your precious 'gate'…"

"No need to show me out," Masquerade said coolly, impassive as he turned around, striding for the still open doorway. "I know where to go. Would you like me to keep an eye on the Brawlers?"

"No need, I have nothing to do here." Shooting her brother another furious glance, she hurried after the blonde. "My my, I wonder how the Brawler's are faring so far…"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It was just another hallway.

And yet somehow, it had them terrified to death.

"…Do we go through?" Julie asked in an uncertain whisper, peering around Alice's shoulder. They stood huddled around the doorway, blinking in the golden light shining down from lights high above. There wasn't anything particularly threatening about it; the walls were the same shade of red as the foyer, and hardwood was replaced with soft carpets, darker than the walls. Doors lined the walls, evenly spaced, just like the hallway they stood in now.

"…I guess so," Dan muttered, looking just as dubious as everyone else. "Unless you guys wanna choose another door…"

"This door is just as fine as any other door."

Shun glanced at Alice, as did everyone else, still shocked by the hardness in her words. "You're right," he muttered, keeping his own voice indifferent.

"I suppose…" Marucho murmured, trying to peek around everyone else. "Well…we shouldn't be wasting time…

"Then let's go." Alice stepped through the doorway…

And absolutely nothing happened.

"…Well…that was a bit of a waste of time," Runo muttered as the rest of the Brawlers sheepishly followed after her, their footfalls muffled by the carpet. "Kinda…stretched that out of proportion…"

"Geez, if Zyllina isn't going to actually _do_ anything…"

Dan spoke too soon.

It had happened far too suddenly. They had been simply standing there, abashed and hesitant to wander in deeper, feet planted solidly on the floor. They hadn't expected a sudden jolt, a whoosh in their stomachs, like when you looped-the-loop in a rollercoaster, as they did almost exactly that.

They were standing on the ceiling.

"WAH!" Alice and Runo hurriedly grabbed their skirts before they could flip upside down, while the Dan, Marucho and Julie used their arms to frantically wave them around, helpless and screaming. Only Shun remained even marginally calm; his face had paled, but nothing more.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Runo shouted, whipping her head around as though she could find the reason they were like this somewhere around them.

"Aha! Look Masky, the Brawlers are all scared now! Aw, and I thought they were so _brave_…"

"ZYLLINA!" Dan tried to twist his body around as the clear, mocking laughter rang around them, echoing off the walls. Nothing of her could be seen, not with the harsh lamps now so close, blinding them. "WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT'D YOU DO?!"

"It's just a _small_ little spell," they heard her voice say carelessly. "Nothing too special…but you seem so _shocked_. My, I thought you'd be prepared for this sort of thing…"

"Is this the best you can do?"

The ringing voice fell silent for just a moment as they all turned to Shun, with his arms crossed and glare steely. "My my, Shunzy…of course this isn't the best I can do. This is hardly even a taster of what is to come for you…I just figured I should start you off easy. You can't get mad at me for that, now. Well, toodles! More spells to prepare, a world to conquer…you know how it is. Chat with you later!"

"ZYLLINA!"

But the laughs had already faded away, leaving them with only their beating hearts and ragged gasps.

"What are we gonna _dooooo?_" Julie wailed, trying to flip her ponytail away from her mouth. "I feel the blood rushing to my head…"

"WE ALL DO, JULIE!" Runo shrieked.

"We walk."

"Wha…?" They all turned to Shun, and Dan managed to pull his arm up enough to scratch the back of his head. "Shun, we're stuck on the _ceiling_…how're we just gonna _walk?_"

"It's not like we're going to fall," the black-haired boy said calmly. "Her spell will probably keep us standing on the ceiling…the only thing stopping us from moving is our own fear."

"What about the possibility the spell doesn't keep us up here?" Marucho asked nervously, practically shoving his glasses to his face before they could slip off his nose. "We could be seriously injured…these ceilings are rather high, we could risk breaking our necks or something to that extent…"

"Do we have anything to lose?" It was Alice speaking now, the newfound certainty in her eyes practically glowing. "We're not going to be outdone by something like this…this…this _cheap_ spell…"

"HEY!" Zynnie wasn't as gone as she had made them think; her voice rang clear and indignant down the hallway, amplified by whatever spell she was using to communicate with them. "A small spell it may be, but it is _not_ cheap! None of my spells are! Just wait, when you finally get out of there…you'll see just how _not cheap_ my spells are! You're getting the _worst_ after this! Here I was, trying to be nice and considerate…hmph…"

Once more her voice faded away, grumbling and leaving them alone again with their predicament.

"Obviously it's possible to get past this, if she's already talking about other spells," Shun pointed out.

Runo groaned. "Fine, may as well get on with this. Let's just…try it…"

Without even waiting for the bluette to finish, Alice lifted a foot. Everyone's breath caught in their throats as her leg swung about desperately, gravity trying to yank it backwards. But then, magnetically, it was pulled upwards and planted firmly on the ceiling. She turned back to her friends, face paled, but her confident smile convinced them to give it a try…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"…You _honestly_ used some stupid practical joke as an obstacle?"

Zyllina simply sniffed as the door opened, allowing in a trickle of light as it was closed again. "I was trying to be a nice person…but they don't deserve it. They're going to get all the nasty ones after this…"

"Oh, but Zynnie, you're just far too kind and sweet to unleash the _nasty_ spells." Bartie's tired voice dripped with sarcasm as he walked across the room, not-so-inconspicuously shoving Masquerade out of the way before lazily draping his arms over the back of the throne, poking his sister in the back of the neck roughly. She shifted around in her seat to slap his hand away and sigh.

"I know, I'm normally just so angelic…but I can't keep being so nice all the time. Or else they'd never get anywhere…and that'd be no fun…it'd take away the entire purpose of this little game…"

"Lady Zyllina."

"Hmm?" She turned her attention away from her brother to give Masquerade a questioningly look from across the table. He pointed at the glow of her crystal ball, and the little figures trudging their way through, hair flapping about and the tails of their shirts hanging low. With an irritable huff, Zyllina leaned her elbows against the table, sticking her tongue out at the images of the Brawlers. "Hmph…"

"See, Zyn? That spell is only good for pranking." Bartie jabbed the back of her neck again, dancing back as her hand whipped around. "Heh, missed me…"

"…That's okay…I have something else planned for you…hee hee…oh, may as well release the Brawlers…"

"…" He blanched.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Walking along a ceiling through the magical means of a crazed, egotistical witch wasn't actually as hard as they had thought it would be. It was practically the same thing as walking across a level floor, if one were to excuse struggling to stop their shirts from slipping and the throb at the back of their heads as blood continued to rush down.

"Can't believe…we made such a big deal outta this," Dan muttered as he forced another foot in front of him. His words, scornful as they were, were weak with the dizziness accompanied from their prolonged positioning. "Geez…beating that witch…is gonna be a piece of cake…"

And then it happened again; the loop-the-loop feeling, a flip in their vision. And they're hair was falling back over their faces, shirts and skirts were safe from gravity's perverted tug, and they were back on the floor.

"…BLESSED FLOOR! FLOOR FLOOR FLOOR!" Runo and Julie practically toppled over each other in their simultaneous attempts to glomp it as Marucho sank to his knees, chuckling feebly. Dan let out a huge sigh, sitting beside the blond genius and scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Only Alice and Shun remained standing, minds on the task ahead of them as the doors ahead.

The hallway must had gradually fanned out sometime behind them, for it was certainly much larger than it was when they had began their little 'trek', large enough for two doors to comfortably fit at its abrupt end. Their eyes somehow found themselves drawn to the one on the right; perhaps it was the glamour of it, the glitter, or the bright neon arrows and signs that read '_THIS DOOR! GO THROUGH THIS DOOR! NOW!_' around it. The other door was nothing special. Plain, cracked and wooden, it seemed to almost be shrunken in shame against its flashier partner.

"…Do we go through that door?" Runo asked, struggling back to her feet and gesturing to the glowing door.

"No way! We aren't that stupid!" Dan crossed his arms and grinned smugly at each door. "I can totally see what Zyllina's trying to pull here! She wants us to go through _that_ door…" Another gesture towards the right door. "…Because the _other_ door is that one that's less dangerous!"

"Or maybe she's taking advantage of your stupidity," Shun muttered. "She's craftier than that, Dan…more likely than not she wants us to go through the left door by making us believe your theory."

"…Wow…Shun…" Julie stared at Shun with wide eyes, lips pursed in thought. "That's, like…clever…"

"…Well…" Dan lowered his arms, frowning indignantly. "…Fine. We'll go through _your_ door, if you think you're just so smart."

"Good." He glanced at Alice; she nodded. And with that as a sign, Shun reached forward, grabbed the doorknob, and pushed.

**A/N**: …Yes…it was a very long update…yes…you're all rather mad at me…perhaps just a tiny bit…yes, you're probably thinking 'SCHOOL'S FREAKING DONE FOR YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE A LOT MORE TIME TO FREAKING WRITE!'…you know, if you cared that way…well…I'm working more, okie? And yeah…I get tired…plus, I'm entering harder, more clichéd parts of the story here. *slumps* Geez…making them all walk on the ceiling was not my best stolen idea…geez…anywho, I really am trying to get my fanfiction back on track. Just be patient, okie? Okie? OKIE?! YOU BETTER THE FREAKING HELL BE PATIENT!!!

…YEAH!


	27. Pretty Flowers!

**Chapter 26**

**A/N**: …I am trying to get better with my updates…I really am…T.T…BUT HEY! IT'S AN ACTUAL UPDATE! YAY FOR MEEEEE~!

**Disclaimer**: Nooooo, I don't not own Bakugan…nor Masquerade…nor the backdrop of the rainy street corner that is TOTALLY perfect for me…I do own Zynnie and Bartie…and…the bottle of root beer that I already drank…and…nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club…although that doesn't really matter, seeing as this fic contains not a drop of Host Club…it's just my newest obsession…so yeah…I just wrote that for nothing…

…I need new glasses…mine keep breaking…not cool…

…I want Kyouya's glasses…

* * *

_Her ears were buzzing with the low, excited murmurs of the crowds, and a tingle passed over her skin as she recognized the anticipation in their voices and their praise of something she hadn't yet done. She couldn't hear anyone expressing doubt; they had that much faith in her._

_And who was she to let them down? _

_Tiny hands hovered above rounded mound of dirt, glowing with a gentle, almost indistinguishable light. The soil drank this light up as greedily as it would water, and the glow intensified in order to slake it's thirst. Dainty fingers trembled, just a bit, from the exertion, and she bit her lip, mentally urging herself to try harder, give it just a little more…_

_The mound shivered._

_It started as a small speck of green amongst the ruddy brown, cautiously poking its way through. And before she knew it, the murmurs had burst into gasps of delight as a bright stalk exploded up from the earth, writhing and spreading out against her palms, tickling just a bit. Numbly, she raised her hands, and watched with wide eyes as leaves unfurled themselves off the sides of the stalk, as the tip began to bulge, split open, and blushingly pink petals elegantly fell open._

_If the crowd had been excited before, it was nothing compared to now. Their triumphant whoops rang clearly through the morning air as her arms dropped to her sides and she giggled, giddy and lightheaded with the victory and pride of her own abilities. The giggling didn't stop as a heavy hand planted itself on her shoulder and a burly figure kneeled beside her, a contrast against her own slim build. She glanced up with a wide grin, only to find herself flinching and squinting; the glare from the sun hanging directly above the person's head prevented her from properly seeing his expression._

_But she didn't need to see it to know that he was grinning just as widely and proudly as she was._

_"A miracle!"_

_"What a child, I'm so jealous…"_

_"Just imagine! Within a few years, we wouldn't have to worry about crops!"_

_"A few years? Fool, don't degrade Angel Zyllina's abilities such! I'm sure all she needs are a few _months_…"_

_Lost in the thrill was a young, gangly boy, who bowed his head and let his long, messy bangs hide the resentment in his eyes._

* * *

They had all been mentally preparing themselves for the worst; afterall, as both their consciousness and subconsciousness reminded them, there was no guarantee on the safety of what lied beyond this door.

But they hardly expected to be confronted with plant life.

It happened the moment the door was opened; the sudden bright green that caused everyone to jump, rattle their nerves further. Slender vines wove their way through each other in intricate patterns, forming a hall of sort, and the occasional fragile leaf rustling with the door's inward swing. Relaxing green light, filtered through the leaves by some unseen sun, danced against the suddenly earthen floor of the room.

And then there were the flowers.

They bloomed from the vines, and along the edges of the pathway, all petals and sweet scent. Alice couldn't quite recognize them; the petals were long, thin and great in number, trailing through air or against the ground, easily twining through each other in graceful webs. She couldn't see any sort of stigma or anthers or _any_ of those sort of flower parts protruding from the center; it was as though the soft pink of the petals simply arched up from the center and away from each other in smooth curves.

And the _smell_.

It wasn't the normal sort of forest or garden fragrances; not the smell fresh soil, no leafy and flowery scents. It was more like…_vanilla_. Yes…as though every vine and flower had been given a faint coat of vanilla, just enough to be _lightly_ enticing…

Feet fell silently upon the earth as they all stumbled in, trying to worm past one another so as to get inside first and properly inhale the scent, drink in the sights…

_Click_.

* * *

"H…hey, Zynn…"

"AHA! THEY ARE _SO_ OVER NOW! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING MY SPELL _CHEAP_, YOU IGNORANT PEASANTS! HA!"

"Zynnie…"

"WAHAHAHAHA~! VICTORY! VICTORY TO ME!"

"Sis…"

"I'M BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT! TAKE THAT, ALICE! SHUN! I USED YOUR OWN LOGIC AGAINST YOU! AGAINST YOU, I SAY, I TRICKED YOU!"

"_Zyllina_…"

"THOU SHALT RUE THE DAY YOU DOUBTED BY ABILITIES! RUE, RUE~! AHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Lady Zyllina."

Boastful, crazed laughter was cut off almost immediately. "Ah, sorry Masky!" Zyllina said as she twisted around in her throne to give Masquerade a sweet, apologetic smile. "I was just caught up in the moment there…it's so sad that they insulted my magic, now I have to kill them sooner than anticipated…so sad that it all has to end so quick…anyways, what is it?"

The blonde simply pointed at Bartie, standing behind the throne with an irritated, uneasy look on his face.

"Oh, just Bartie." Zyllina slumped as she turned back to face her crystal ball. "What do _you_ want?"

Bartie ignored the haughtiness in her voice, instead opting to bring up a much more worrying matter. "Zynn, what happened to Wynnie?"

"…Wynnie?"

"Yes, Wynnie. Crazy stalker chick. What'd you do with her?"

"…Well…I had her stay in this room while Masky and I went to go check up on you…you know, when we witnessed your incompetence, when you nearly got us all blown up…"

"…This room?"

"Yes, this room."

"…Then why isn't she in_ this room?_"

"Why, that's because…" Zynnie faltered, the cheerful grin on her face slipping into a more worried expression. "Oh…I guess I forgot to lock the door…we really should have noticed her absence earlier…"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE'S WANDERING AROUND FREELY?!"

"…I would suppose so…think of it this way, at least she's not _here_. Which is really too bad, she provides such entertainment…"

"WHAT IF SHE COMES BACK?! SHE KNOWS HER WAY AROUND HERE, SHE'LL FIND ME! I'LL BE DOOMED, YOU BRAT! THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!"

"…So _accusing_…really now…"

* * *

Was that the door closing shut behind them? It sounded like it…but Alice found that she couldn't be bothered to turn around and check. What did it matter, really? They were already inside, they'd already made their choice, no point to going back out…besides, why would they _want_ to go back out?

With absentminded curiosity, Alice watched a slim hand reach out towards the iridescent vines…whose hand? It must be hers…she could feel stalks, silky smooth, beneath the fingers…fingers that were trailing along the stems, moving to stroke a flower petal.

She could hear a distant giggle as the petals shifted under her touch, moving upwards slightly to bump against her palm and forearm gingerly, as though trying to decide if she were safe or not. The giggles ended with a delighted gasp as the petals slowly glided around her wrist, creeping up her arm and tugging her gently forward, inviting her in…

"_HELLOOOOOOOO PEOPLEEEEEES~!_"

* * *

"…Oh…there she is…BARTIE! I FOUND WYNNIE! YOU CAN STOP PRAYING IN THE CORNER NOW!"

* * *

She twitched back slightly in irritation, with half a mind to yell at whoever dared to cause such a disturbance; it didn't get any better as the voice continued to babble happily, spouting out useless nonsense…she could catch a few words, '_Shunzy_', '_manor_', '_Bartie_'…

Another voice was joining the first, more muffled and strained. It was murmuring somewhere close by her ear… "_Alice, snap out of it, listen…please, focus, just for a moment…the vanilla, focus…it's covering up another smell…please, Alice…_"

Idly, she wondered if she should just brush off the voice…it was being ridiculous, there was no other smell-

_Decay_.

With an old, coppery tang.

And rotting flesh.

The smells of death.

It was as though she was resurfacing from an underwater prison; suddenly everything was a swirl of green and brown and pink and harsh light, every sound suddenly deafening to her ears; frantic pants and carefree laughs and her own shrieks as she tried to jerk her arm away from the flower. The grip only tightened, drew her in more…

And then the petals were being ripped away from the flower as a gloved hand snatched at them and yanked. She stumbled backwards, shaking her arm and watching with wide eyes as the suddenly limp petals fell to the earth.

"Alice!"

Her eyes met his golden ones, dark against his paling face. Shun was breathing heavily, his bangs clinging to the sweat on his brow. He had one arm clamped on a twittering Julie's arm, taut with the effort needed to stop her from leaping back into the cheerfully writhing vines. The Australian's smile was wide and content, her deep blue eyes dulled…

"Alice, the others…help, we need to get out…"

She turned around; there was Wynnie, whistling a chipper tune as she swatted at the vines clenched around Runo's arm, just as they had been around Alice's…Dan had both an arm and his foot within the dense wall, with a goofy grin as petals snaked up to his shoulder. Marucho was the worst off; his entire torso was trapped, both legs and half an arm…

Alice swooped down upon the small blonde as Shun stumbled towards Dan, gripping him around the shoulders and started hauling him back. It proved to be little more than ineffective; the plants didn't want to let go of their treat. Frantically, she began clawing at the vines, tearing them away like some mad woman…yes, they were retreating…

"Alice! The door…!"

Her whipped around to Shun as she dragged Marucho away, before flickering towards the entrance. She could have sworn her heart stopped in horror as she watched the vines squirm around the frame and knob, wiggling at them mockingly.

"Other way then~!" Wynnie was dashing ahead of them, happily towing a drunken Runo along, practically skipping down the passage. Alice hesitated, giving Shun a worried glance; he answered with a curt nod, with Julie and Dan in either hand.

"Run."

And so she did.

* * *

**A/N**: Kinda short for a chapter that took me nearly two months to get to…heh…sorry…but it's _something_, at least…yeah~…anywho, I'm trying to stop being so lazy…so yeah…yeah…yeah…

…LURVE YOU ALL!


	28. Wynnie's Past

**Chappie 27**

**Disclaimer**: No own Bakugan. Do own Zynnie and Bartie. Do own the need to fix their characters up badly…do own the laziness that prevents self from doing so.

* * *

Green and pink tendrils were whipping out greedily, swatting against arms and legs and torsos as they blindly lurched forward, desperately trying to slap away the hungry vines, to not fall to madness as the stench of the dead flooded their senses, trying to pull them under a much more disturbed slumber.

There was Wynnie ahead, arm linked through Runo's and happily springing forward at a chipper pace, oblivious to the growing number of red marks on her arms as petals and vines snapped across her skin.

And that jumble of gasps and curses and fading giggles at her back…Shun, Julie and Dan, with their feet thumping down the earthen floor unrhythmically, not so far behind…frantically, Alice tried to pump her legs harder, tried to push past the weight of a flailing Marucho dragging her down, focused solely on moving forward and Wynnie's whistled tune, so out of place, yet strangely comforting in this whirlwind of sharp breaths and beating hearts…

_Where was an exit when you needed it?!  
_"HEYY!" The whistling broke off as Wynnie's voice cut through the sound of thrashing leaves, as cheerful as always. "I SEE A DOOR! THINK WE SHOULD GO THROUGH IT?!"

"YES!" Shun's voice was unnaturally strained and loud as it called out from behind her, hitched with sharp breaths. "GOING THROUGH IT WOULD BE A VERY GOOD IDEA!"

"Okie~! Tra, la laaaaaa~…" Alice nearly crashed into a slim back as Wynnie suddenly stopped, her whistle back, this time with a creaking sound accompanying it. Relieved, Alice shoved helpfully at Wynnie's back, coaxing her through _just_ a bit quicker…and found herself falling forward as the other girl sprung forward, yelping as she hit the carpeted ground with Marucho tumbling down beside her.

"A…lice!" A pant separated the syllables, and she sensed a flurry of footsteps stepping clumsily around her, the slam of a door, and then a shaking hand waving down in front of her face, reaching for her forearm and grabbing it as gently as possible to lift her up into sitting position. Her eyes met Shun's, stark and bright with adrenaline. She had no doubt that she looked much the same way.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS FUUUUUUUN!" They jerked away at the sound of Wynnie's cackle as the girl spun around, dropping Runo on the ground and laughing her head off. Her bangs whipped through the air, messy and tangled with the rush. "GOD, I LOVE GOING THROUGH THERE! WASN'T IT _GREAT_, SHUNZY?! EVERYTIME I COME OVER, ZYNNIE-CHAN AND BARTIE-KUN LET ME PLAY IN THERE, BECAUSE THEY KNOW I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH! Isn't the smell _amazing?!_ Decaying bodies…nothing better…except for Bartie-kun's smell~…"

"Wh…what the hell…just happened?!" Runo's trembling, hazy voice interrupted Wynnie, slowly growing stronger with bewilderment and confusion. "The flowers…what the hell, I thought…what happened…?"

"Ohh, you nearly got eaten by a bunch of flowers~!" Wynnie explained brightly, bobbing her head up and down. "Yep, yep, they are so pretty, aren't they? Zynnie won't let me take one home, though…even if I really want a giant garden of them that I can stick some random dude off the street in and listen to his screams as he realizes that he's going through the pathetic death of being eaten by flowers…yeah!"

"Ahh…" Julie was now talking too, shaking her head groggily. "Ack…oh my god, headache…that was so…freaky…for a moment, it seemed like the flowers were…_friends_…"

"Most likely some sort of enchantment," Shun said grimly, rubbing his forehead as Dan and Marucho sat up, swaying as they did so. "Dammit…Alice, your arm…"

She jumped as his hand suddenly touched her arm, causing stinging pains to lance up and down the limb. Reeling, she glanced down…angry red lines criss-crossed the pale skin, streaked with tiny strips of scarlet. She grimaced, looking away. "You…you got hurt too, we all did…" Her voice was faint and scratchy, foreign to her own ears; she coughed, trying to get rid of the squeak.

"W-wait…" Marucho was standing on quivering legs, fiddling with his glasses, knocked askew by the run, as he examined Alice's wounds, then his own, and everyone else's. "Look closely…they're healing…"

"What?" Alice glanced back down again, finding the short boy correct; the scratches were already creeping closed, the drying blood mysteriously fading away; after a few seconds, all that remained was a pattern of pearly white lines.

"That's, like, kinda weird," Julie murmured, touching her mended arms and thighs gingerly. "Like, you think it's some sort of spell?"

"No Julie, we magically gained super-healing powers of some sort," Runo said dryly, scowling as she stood up. "I don't like it…this could only be Zyllina's doing, but why would her spell heal us…?"

"For later plans, of course," Shun said gravely. "Probably wants us in perfect shape to be _laughed_ at…"

"Aw, Shunzy you silly! You know that's not it!"

"Eh?" Dan blinked at the girl, who had begun humming. "What are you talking about? Why else would her spell heal us?"

"Do you know something we don't?" Runo asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing in on Wynnie. "What are you doing here anyways? Weren't you with Zyllina?"

"…I got lonely." Wynnie slumped comically, pouting. "She wanted me to stay in that room…but…I got…bored…and it was so quiet…so…I decided to go find Shunzy~! …OH MY GOD I LEFT MY DR PEPPER AT THE OTHER DOOR! JUST WAI-"

"No you don't," Shun said harshly, catching her by the belt loop. "We need a guide…you may not be the most trustworthy, but you're all we have."

Wynnie slowly turned to face him, eyes glimmering with joyous tears. "Shunzy…doesn't want me to leave him? OH SHUNZY, I _KNEW_ YOU LOVED ME!"

"No---!!" Hastily, Shun released her, but it was too late; she already had her arms thrown around his neck, and the two were falling to the ground. "No, get off, we don't have time for this!"

"Ohh…okie! Then _later_ we can have our romantic moment of ultimate confession!" Wynnie hopped off of him…before tripping over her feet and promptly landing back beside him. "…THIS IS DESTINY AT WORK, MAN! DESTINY AT WORK!"

Without responding to her, Shun sat up, skirting away from her to move beside Alice, who giggled nervously before trying to move on. "Ah, well…what should we do now…?"

"Are we seriously in another hallway?" Runo asked in disgust, glancing around in disappointment. Alas, she was correct; just another corridor, lined with prim doors and the occasional ornament. The only difference was that this hallway was now hued with various violets.

"Well…" Julie clapped her hands together as she jumped to her feet, giving everyone a brilliant smile. Apparently, she had recovered from the trauma. "There's nothing else to do except go down these hallways, right? Wynnie, where do you think Zyllina is?"

"Back the way I came!"

"…Any other routes?" Runo asked weakly, giving Wynnie an exasperated glance. "You know, _away_ from the crazy killer plants?"

"…I would think sooooooo…but…this hallway doesn't lead to where I would think she would be because I would think she would go back to the room I was formerly at because she said she'd be back but I got lonely and left there early as you know and she left her crystal ball in there anyways and she really likes the crystal ball because it is her precious so she would go back to the room I was at and the best way back there is back the way we came and yeah I dunno~."

"…You…are absolutely NO help…"

"What's the big deal?" Dan said, running a hand through his hair with a cocky grin. "I don't think Zyllina can really whip up anything worse than _that_, and if we could survive it…heck, we could survive anything!"

"…Are you suggesting we just go through random doors again?" Runo asked skeptically, glaring at Dan. "You _idiot_."

"Hey, you got a better idea?!"

"…Okay. Door number one." Runo turned around, reaching for the nearest doorknob…and staring blankly as her hand passed straight through the gleaming metal, like a hologram of some sort. "…When the hell did opening some doors get complicated?!"

"It's this one toooooooo!" Julie wailed, failingly trying to grasp the knob of the door across. "This is, like, _so_ unfair!"

"Oohh…" Wynnie's eyes widened as she looked at the two doors with an astonished gasp…and leapt for the next one. "LET'S TRY THIS O…oh, doesn't work either. Okie, next one~…noooooooo…next!"

The Brawlers stared at her silently as she made clumsy leaps for door after door, each stop leading to another ghostly doorknob, before all sharing a look, shrugging and following her. They were screwed anyways.

* * *

"You will do it."

"I will not."

"Brother, after all I do for you…you won't wear a simple hat?"

"There is nothing _simple_ about that hat. It is ugly, and horrid, and embarrassing, and I will smack you for designing such a thing. And it's not just the hat. It's the whole uniform. I put that on, and everyone will laugh at me."

"…Brother, that's the _point_."

Bartie pursed his lips, crossing his arms and glaring pointedly away from the hopeful little witchling. "NO. I. WILL. NOT."

"Abartimeaus," Masquerade suddenly spoke up tiredly, to which Bartie responded with switching his glare in the blonde's direction, "would it not be in your best interests to simply do as the Lady asks? I can assure you that the Brawlers will think nothing of it."

"…" Bartie's eyes narrowed into suspicious green slits. "…You're lying…they're gonna laugh at me…"

Except for a brief smirk turning up the corner of his mouth, Masquerade didn't respond.

"Brother~…" Zynnie was pouting as she gave her brother an imploring look, hands clasped together pleadingly. "You _have_ to put it on…you don't, and I will ensure your life will _not_ be spared by any anti-Wynnie spells. Ever."

"…Hand over the damn costume."

The pout transformed into a brilliant smile as Zynnie giggled in triumph, shoving the plastic bag into a scowling Bartie's hands. "Okay, hurry and get to the room! The Brawlers will be there any minute! Masky, go with him and make sure he doesn't escape~?"

The scowl became fiercer as Masquerade inclined his head willingly, turning his head slightly to gaze at the wall. A thin, glowing white line was curving up through the smooth walls in an arch, and the space enclosed in the curve wavered and faded…leaving an opening into a dark, stone corridor.

It was like anything out of some sort of medieval book or movie; the crudely cut stones that made up the hall, more like a _tunnel_, flickered with the sparse light of blue-flamed candles…_so incredibly similar to what Masquerade could have sworn the rest of the house should look like_…

"This will lead you to straight down there~!" Zyllina chirped, giving a hesitant brother a helpful shove towards the corridor. "Hurry dearest brother! Masky, make sure you come straight back here after you're down escorting this idiot~!"

"…That doesn't do anything for my self-esteem, brat," Bartie muttered resentfully as Masquerade stepped in beside him. The remark was lost, though, as the wall suddenly shot back up behind them.

Bartie clearly saw this as a sign that there was no point in dawdling; he was already striding down the stone floor, Masquerade on his heels. They walked in a cold silence, neither acknowledging the other.

Until Bartie chose to speak.

"Hey," he muttered, eyes straight ahead, refusing to glance towards the masked boy, for fear that his icy indifference would be shattered. "You know something?"

An amused smirk half-curled Masquerade's mouths. "Yes?"

* * *

The next few minutes were silent, save for the occasional irritated huff and exasperated groan as each door proved to be unopenable, and Wynnie's random outbursts ("You know, if Stanley were here, the doors would be so awed by his amazing paper-mustachey-walrusness that they'd just open automatically…").

Then, "Hey, Wynnie…how do you know Zyllina and Bartie anyways?"

"Eh?" Wynnie stopped and blinked in midstep, craning her neck to glance at Runo. One foot quivered in the air as she struggled to keep her pose. "Whatcha mea-WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! …Nearly fell there…all good…well~…" She brought her foot back down, tapping her finger against her chin. "Bartie-kun saved my life~!"

"…Was it by accident?" Runo asked blankly as the other Brawlers also stopped to give Wynnie inquisitive looks. "Like…were you falling off a cliff or something and he just happened to be walking under and you landed on him?"

"Nuh uh! He totally saved me on purpose!" A dreamy smile curved Wynnie's face as she started walking forward again. "He was so cool too…he had this _amazing_ gun, all shiny and cool looking…he looked so awesome just _holding_ it…and the way he had just totally busted down the door and blew their brains out…"

A small voice went off in the back of Alice's head, warning her against trying to pry any further into this girl's past, to just move forward, save her sanity…but apparently, Julie didn't possess such a voice. "Like, who?"

Wynnie blinked again, a crazed grin splitting her face. "My parents of course! They were about to kill me~! I still remember how they looked when they died…you should have _seen_ how much blood got everywhere, it was so _cool_…"

Stories and rumors suddenly flashed through Alice's mind; of children being held captive and raped by their own parents, of drunken abuse and sharp screams, furniture being used to break a sobbing child's bones…

"Your parents?!" Dan's yelp interrupted the horrid montage of Alice's imagination, for which she was half grateful for. "What'd they do, abuse you?!"

"Umm…" Wynnie frowned, looking a bit thoughtful. "Not sure if it was abuse…"

"Then what could it be?" Even Shun, keeping a wary distance from the girl, seemed to be morbidly intrigued. "If it wasn't for sure abuse…what did they _do_? What kind of monsters…"

"Oh!" Wynnie pumped a fist in the air, giving them one of her wide, goofy and slightly proud grins. "They were cannibals~!"

…

Out of all the appalling things Alice had thought of, this was something…she hadn't quite expected. And judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, neither did they. "…Cannibals?"

"Yeah! Cannibals! Bartie-kun saved me from being eaten by my cannibalistic parents by knocking down the door as they were about to slice me up and blowing their brains out with the shiny gun~! It was the coolest moment in my entire life!"

"…Cannibals? Where…where did you _live?_"

"Oh, in a very small town!"

"…" Now Alice to reason as to why this poor girl was so incredibly screwed up. "That's…really sad…"

"Not really," Wynnie said with a shrug, a wistful look on her face. "Didn't like them anyways…they never let me keep the toes for my collection…or any eyeballs. I mean, I know they were delicacies or something, but they couldn't spare a _single_ one…"

…Cannibalism…her parents were _cannibals_…

"And Bartie just happened to randomly show up?" Shun's voice was faint with the surprise, but coldly suspicious. "Just as your parents were…were about to…eat you?"

"Oh yeah." Wynnie nodded cheerfully, clapping her hands together and staring up at the ceiling, a small smile on her lips. "I don't know how he knew…maybe he's just some sort of super-psychic. But yeah…he took me back to his and Zynnie's place at the time, took care of me for a few months…then…left…" Her expression darkened for just a moment, before brightening up once more. "But that's okay, because I found him, like, two weeks later~! Darling Bartie-kun couldn't hide from me~!"

"…I'm sure that no one can," Runo mumbled as Wynnie broke into a peal of pleased laughter, shaking her head. "…Cannibals…"

"And I'm not the only one~!" The laughter broke off as Wynnie took on a mildly less-thrilled look. "Though I'm _sure_ that he saved my life because he's madly in love with me and all, he's saved other kids and people and stuff…he saved my pet rock too…because I asked him too~…"

"What?" Dan twitched slightly, giving Wynnie a baffled look. "He _saves_ people? You sure? He didn't really strike me as the superhero type…I'm sorry…" He wilted slightly as Wynnie turned her wide eyes on him, trying to shy away from the glimmering indignance and madness behind those red eyes. "He's very…superhero-y…"

"Of _course_ he is!" Wynnie huffed, crossing her arms. "Bartie-kun is the greatest superhero that's ever lived! And…well, _you_ guys might be too stupid to realize it…except for Shunzy, Shunzy totally realizes it…but Bartie-kun is actually…a really nice guy~…"

* * *

"You don't have the right to exist."

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: That's right. Cannibalistic parents. That was the greatest traumatic/messed up past I have EVER thought of. I'm actually slightly proud of myself. Because, you know…you rarely see a fictional past in which the parents weren't drunk, weren't abusive, weren't wild and irresponsible, but CANNIBALS.

…Yeah…

Anywho, short chappie, but I had to put something up before I dropped off the face of the earth for a month. Which, if you don't know about already, you should check my profile for more info about. Because I dun feel like explaining it here…yeah…


	29. Sinners and Slides

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**A/N**: Heyo, I is back, I is~!! ^^ Anywho, lot's has happened since last chapter…for one thing, I rewrote Chapter One, in case you didn't notice.

Anyways, I think there was something else I was to mention…huh…well, you should all know that my current singing GOD is Anthony Head Stewart. Because he is GOD. Yes. And I now have a fondness for Paris Hilton. I used to be neutral about her…now I kinda like her…ish…JUST BECAUSE I CAN.

HA.

Also; I say I fail at making Bartie a jerk in this opening scene. Wynnie told me otherwise. I say that Wynnie is biased. I say that I am also biased. What says you?

**Disclaimer**: I does not own Bakugan. Total win on my part. I do own Zynnie and Bartie. And Wynnie…well, mostly owned by herself. I do get artistic license, though. And then the jokes Wynnie tells…I don't think either of us own them, but they were suggested by the real Wynnie. ^^

* * *

"You don't have the right to exist."

Each word fell sharply and quietly, like a dagger patiently tapping along brittle stone, leaving behind a small echo that was swallowed quickly by silence. They froze as the last word left Bartie's mouth, flat with finality.

Only a few seconds passed before a whisper answered that harsh statement, empty but for sardonic hostility. "Really now? And you've decreed yourself the one to decide such a thing?"

"I didn't decide it. It was always that way." Bartie still refused to look at the other boy, just as Masquerade refused to look at him, instead choosing to shift his eyes above the head of mussed-up black hair. This proud stillness was sanctioned, and neither of them would be the first to break it. Bartie closed his eyes. "I mean, it's not like you were born the _proper_ way."

"Now, are you being _discriminative?_ I would have thought that your _many_ years and experiences would have given you a more open mind. I feel victimized."

"It's not discrimination when the so-called _victim_ is a bastard. Isn't this your second time helping to see a world dominated? And all in your short lifetime, too. That ought to say something about your character."

There was a clear sneer in Masquerade's voice. "And you have _no_ negative qualities in _your_ character whatsoever?"

"I find that my flaws are downplayed by my charming personality and caring heart." Bartie grinned, almost dizzy with pleasure despite himself. A rough laugh rolled out of his throat. "You see, I actually have a _heart_. Unlike you. By the way, what are _you_ exactly? A spirit, a ghost, _soul?_ Silly idea that would be. Someone with a soul shouldn't be trying to hurt the brats that forgave him."

He was starting to enter the corny stages of his little speech; no matter, no one was really going to know or care. He doubted the other boy was going to point it out at this moment.

In fact, Masquerade didn't point anything out. Bartie was left with a shivering silence, strangely meek without wretched pleads and shrieks cleaving their way through the air, as he could remember on countless occasions. He wondered how long it would be before Zyllina grew bored with her new pets, and he would be subjected to those screams again.

"Let me put it to you this way, kid. I mean, if you are a kid. You look like one, but then again you also look like a guy. And hey, your gender is admittedly arguable…" Great, now he starting to ramble. Sighing, Bartie stuffed his left hand into the pockets of his jeans, the other holding the bag Zyllina had shoved onto him. His fingers immediately found a loose strand to fiddle with. Looks like he'd have to get new jeans. "You're an idiot."

No answer. But no echo of footsteps retreating in self-righteousness, either. So he could continue to make his little speech, oh goody. Or not. In all honestly, he had no idea if what he had to say was of any worth. His eyes opened – half-lidded – and looked up idly, wandering over the worn stone of the ceiling.

"Do you realize how easy you are to control? First your precious 'Master Naga', now 'Lady Zyllina'. It's like you're _lost_ without someone to tell you what to do. It makes me _sick_."

"And you?" Bartie could sense the wavering restraint in Masquerade's voice, eager to defend and put the older boy in his place, salvage the pride he had left to him. "Hypocritical, the way you talk as though following _her_ is some sort of foul sin while _you_…"

"It is a sin. The worst." His gaze flickered from the ceiling to a candle over to his right; the blue flame twisted and snarled before straightening out once more in a steady ribbon.

Masquerade scoffed behind him; faux confidence. "And that supports your argument that _I'm_ an idiot how…?"

"She's my sister." Three words. Three completely useless words. Their blood wasn't thick enough to overlook this contemptible situation. "It's not like I can let her go at this crazy scheme of hers alone. She's my –" Stop right there, because there was no way he could explain it. Irritably, Bartie tugged the stray strand in his pocket again; now it was just making him mad. To think that _he_ of all people was wearing such cheap clothing. "I made my choices. At least I wasn't _born_ a sinner."

"Choices? You say it comes down to choice and birth?" He was struggling more to stay aloof; Bartie took this as a sign of impending victory. "Don't you remember that _I_ made the choice to join Zyllina?"

_No you didn't_.

"Maybe I should put it a different way." This was starting to get too far…no, it wasn't far enough. Not enough to convey everything he meant. "Maybe we should go back to what I originally said. You don't have the right to exist. You being around means nothing but trouble to the world. You're incapable of humanity. Moreover, you _really_ annoy me. Is that clear enough for you?"

_Do you understand…?_

* * *

"Hmm?"

She could feel the strings being plucked, the shudder in the air, the burn of resentful hearts, and the brim of her overly large hat flopped as she tilted her head up to the ceiling, closing her eyes briefly to the magnificence of the empty hallways. The tip of her mouth turned downwards as yelps that melted into caws and a furious snarl struck her somewhere, deep in her chest…

It was almost saddening, how he was still so unwittingly useful.

* * *

Shimmery black separated and lengthened, fading into a pearly white hand as Bartie absentmindedly snatched at the small fluff of a feather, tuning out the ring of flurried footsteps. As his fingers closed into his palm the feather slipped through the cracks and twirled through the air as it continued it's buoyant float downwards, to his mild annoyance.

His cheek was throbbing; lucky bastard had managed to land a punch before Bartie had time to shift into the safety of fowl form. He abandoned his pursuit of the feather to touch the stinging jaw with a scowl.

"Way to flip out," he muttered into empty space, wishing the younger boy had stuck around longer. Bitterly, he prayed a plague would befall the stupid _blonde_. Damn blonde…blonde really was a horrible hair colour.

He glanced to the side, directing his ire towards the crumpled bag that had been flung away in the brief scuffle. Mumbling out curses, he leaned forward and scooped it up.

The footsteps had disappeared now; no doubt the little _jerk_ was back at his lovely sister's side, whining and carrying on about how _nasty_ mean old Bartie was…

Damn. Clearly, Bartie couldn't hope to follow after Masquerade and back to his sister without suffering severe physical and psychological trauma; it was best to not to do anything more to piss Zyllina off. With a long-suffering sigh and the air of a gallant soldier marching stoically to his own death, Bartie turned and trudged down the hall. Best to just get this over with.

* * *

"So this duck walks into a bar and asks the bartender…"

Runo groaned loudly, giving Wynnie a sideways glare; the other girl took no notice of it.

"—'you got any grapes?'. And the bartender says, 'No, we don't have any grapes, please leave'. The duck leaves and comes back the next day and asks the bartender, 'Got any grapes?'."

Runo groaned again as she reached for another useless knob, in some futile hope that Wynnie would be alerted to her displeasure with the attempts to liven up the atmosphere. However, Wynnie did not become who she is today by taking such hints.

"And the bartender says, 'No, I told you yesterday, we don't have any grapes! Go away!'. So the duck leaves and comes back the next day saying, 'You got any grapes?'. Then the bartender says, 'I already told you, we don't have any grapes! You ask that again, and I'll nail your feet to the floor!' So the duck leaves…"

Julie started humming; a new strategy to tune out Wynnie? Certainly not one Runo appreciated, if her growl meant anything. Wynnie continued with her joke, trailing behind the group as her hands flew through the air, as though trying to draw the scene out for them.

"…And comes back saying, 'You got any nails?'. Bartender says, 'No'. And the duck says, '…Got any grapes?'."

"HA!"

Marucho squeaked and lurched forward when Dan suddenly burst into laughter beside him; he was awarded with a medley of irritated or confused stares as Wynnie's grin widened.

"See~? The stupid boy thinks my joke was funny! Hey, hey~." She bounced up, poking Dan in the shoulder as his chuckles died down. "Why did the dragon cross the road?"

Shun and Runo rolled their eyes simultaneously, still persisting with their fruitless search for a corporeal doorknob as Alice glanced at the two worriedly. Julie had given up on trying doors a while go, instead resorting to just drifting along and checking her nails as Marucho hurried to her side to escape Dan's company.

"I dunno…why?"

"Because the chicken joke wasn't invented yet~!"

"When do you think they're gonna, like, get over these jokes?" Julie asked, an unusual tone of boredom in her voice as the Wynnie and Dan broke into another peal of guffaws.

"Why did the monkey fall out of the tree~?"

Runo looked back at Dan, who was grinning like a fool. "…Not for a while I think."

"Why?"

"Because it was _dead~!_"

"Alice." Runo looked at the other girl beseechingly. "Can I kill them?"

"Um…you probably shouldn't."

"I got another good one! What do you get when you change a cow into a cat?!"

Dan's eyes lit up eagerly. "What?"

"A…_cat_!"

All cheer and mirth disappeared off Dan's face as Wynnie was left to slap her knees and bend over in laughter by herself. "I don't get it."

"Aw man, I _totally_ crack myself up, ain't I the funniest person ev-_what did you say?_"

Dan blinked as Wynnie's voice went flat and she straightened up, red eyes dead as they trained upon his face stonily. "I don't get it…?"

"I HATE YOU!"

He stumbled back, mouth sagging open and hands up in defense as Wynnie's shriek echoed through the hall, forcing the other Brawlers to stop and turn around in alarm. The girl took a menacing step towards him.

"How the hellion do you NOT get it?! THE COW CHANGED INTO A CAT! IT'S THAT EFFING SIMPLE!"

"Well…" Dan frowned, fingers curling into fists. "It was a _stupid_ joke! _All_ of them were stupid!"

Wynnie gasped, hands flying up to her mouth. She stared at him silently for a moment, loathing twisted into her features. "I…I can't believe it! For a moment earlier, I had actually thought you were _worth_ considering to be an _actual_ human being! That there might actually be a bit of _coolness_ in you! But _noooo!_ You turn out to really be the piece of crap that I thought you were before! SO YOU KNOW WHAT?!"

Dan scowled stubbornly, crossing his arms in defiance to her anger. "What?!"

The fist that came flying at his face should have been enough of an answer; the words that swiftly followed said fist were just to make sure he fully understood. "YOU SUCK!"

"Ngh…!" Dan's hand flew to his throbbing nose as he stumbled backwards into a door, crying out again as he bounced off. Wynnie grinned smugly as Runo threw in a supportive cheer. "Dammit, my back!! That hurt, you bi--!!" He tripped over his own words as he whirled around. "The knob! It stabbed me in the back!"

A shocked silence – a very short-lived silence.

"Get out of the way!" Runo shoved the boy out of the way, quickly grabbing the handle; her fingers wrapped around it firmly. "Yes! We're finally getting somewhere!"

Alice moved to step beside Runo; Shun's hand stopped her with a light touch on the shoulder. She twisted her head around, just in time to catch his suspicious frown.

"I don't think…"

"_No_." Runo glared at him severely, hand refusing to let go of the handle. "You are not going to be a pessimist. I don't care if Psycho Witch wants us to go through this door for her own evil purposes. We're going to be damn frickin' grateful we finally have a door to go through. Okay? So just _shut up._"

Shun raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained silent.

"_Good_."

"Ooh, this is so exciting~!" Bubbliness restored, Julie hovered around Runo in anticipation. "I totally say we take bets on what's gonna be behind it! I say it's a bunny~!"

"A carnivorous bunny~!" Wynnie chimed in, cackling as Runo gave the two an exasperated look. "With a fluffy chainsaw! And a parrot friend named Edwin!"

"Er…maybe…" Marucho shuffled his feet uncertainly as Julie and Wynnie began babbling out more genius ideas. "We should try to think of some sort of defense…?"

"Who cares about defense?" Brimming with triumphant bravado, Dan flicked Marucho in the back of the head. "We have no idea what's gonna be behind there…"

"Um, Dan? That would be the point…"

"A carnivorous bunny with a fluffy chainsaw and a parrot friend named Edwin!"

"So I say we just go in there and take whatever she throws at us!" Dan finished, blowing off Marucho and Wynnie's interruption as he pushed Runo out of the way, taking over the most revered job.

The dramatic opening of this new, mysterious door.

Dan lurched forward just as he twisted the knob and the door swung open as he fell through, Runo's fist following the back of his head. "You jerk, what was that for?!"

Wynnie popped around Runo, smile mischievous. "Yeah! You stupid jerk!" Her foot connecting with his spine did not help Dan in his effort to regain his balance.

"Victory to us~!" Wynnie happily kicked Dan's side as he plopped down onto the floor face-first, swearing violently. She stuck her tongue out at him, hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway, the rest of the Brawlers at her back. "Ooh, stupid little Kuso thinks he's got a potty mouth? I'll show you what a potty mouth is, you fu—BARTIE-KUN~?!"

Alice's heart stopped for a moment; her mouth went dry as Wynnie dove forward and out of their way, this was just another trap, they needed to stop being so rash, and now they could all see inside –

* * *

"Maskyyyyyy. What did Bartie say to you?"

Again, he forced the nonchalant smile on his face as Zyllina leaned forward in her throne, gazing at him with a mixture of pleading and fury in her eyes. "Milady, it's nothing of concern. He was just being an…_idiot_. Were you not watching us?"

Zyllina sighed, glancing at the crystal orb sitting on its spindly table beside her. Tiny figures moved around within the thick glass in a cluster. "No…I was listening to Wynnie tell the kiddies some jokes. She knows a lot of good ones…"

"Really now? What kind of jokes?"

She turned back to him with a glare. "_No_ changing the subject. I need to know if my brother was being rude to you, I need to know how, and I need to know how to punish him." Her anger fell away for a moment with another sigh. "It's hard, you know. He's been stupid so many times, it's almost impossible to keep track of it all…ah! They found the door~!"

So much for not changing the subject; Zyllina's head snapped back around to the ball excitedly as her hand waved elegantly in the air. Wisps of smoke twisted from her fingers, before vanishing.

"Now, brother~," she purred as Masquerade drifted a bit closer, peering at the orb in interest. "Don't let me down~."

* * *

Runo's confused statement seemed to be the most appropriate for the sight they were greeted with.

"Why do you have intestines on your head?"

"Not intestines." Bartie yanked at the brim of his hat and tugged at the polyester collar of his rumpled, reddish shirt. He scowled as the Brawlers continued to stare at him with incredulous expressions; more appropriately, they were staring at the twisted jumble of pink tubes that swayed on top of his hat. "They're supposed to be _slides_."

Dan snorted as he clambered to his feet. He winced as he stepped forward, the other's following behind him cautiously. "Yeah right. They're totally intestines, you sick freak."

"They're _slid_ – ow! Wynnie, let go of my leg!"

The girl refused to obey, even as Bartie staggered back as far as he could with her anchoring his foot down. The furthest he got was the half-slide it took to stand before one of the "slides". "Bartie-kun~, you're hot even wearing such pathetically ugly clothes~."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that!"

"She's, like, got a point." Julie frowned at the two, pouting as Bartie tried to shake Wynnie off furiously. "You look like one of those, like, fast-food restaurant workers or something…"

"Actually," Bartie grunted, rapping the top of Wynnie's head before gesturing over his shoulder; two gaping, circular holes ringed with thick, dull blue plastic stared out from behind him, like two huge, darkly callous eyes, "I think Zynnie was going for 'amusement park worker'. Hence the _slides_. Not _intestines_."

"What? But, like, why _slides?_"

Bartie diverted his attention away from the frothing Wynnie for a moment, quirking his eyebrow at the girl. "Because there are _slides_. They have slides at amusement parks. Zynnie has a sick sense of humour that I am unable to understand. That's why."

"…I totally don't get it. For serious, _slides?_"

"Whatev-WYNNIE, NOT THE ANKLE! NOT THE FRIGGIN' ANKLE!!"

"But it tastes so goooood~. You know you like it…omnomnom…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up a bit." Dan scratched his head, eyeing the two tunnels in bewilderment. "What's the actual point of the slides? Are we supposed to be scared? …Do they lead to the intestines of some weird animal?"

"Intestines of some weird animal?!" Wynnie's head jerked away from Bartie's ankle and his prying hands, smile unfurling across her face. "Oh my goodness, Bartie-kun, you got me weird animal intestines? You're too sweet~."

"…Smooth, man, real smooth." Bartie glowered at the younger boy as Wynnie purred, nuzzling his knee. "_There are no intestines_. Like I said before, Zynnie has a sick sense of humour and is a complete ditz who totally rips off ideas."

Something brushed against Alice's cheek; an amused coo, the whisper of a breeze, a cool and swift shadow. _Brother, I take offense to that._

Alice's hand leapt to her cheek, fingertips quivering as she touched the skin. A small grey form fluttered through the air, landing delicately on Bartie's shoulder; tiny ruby eyes, beady and glowing, blinked back at them as slender wings stretched out one last time before settling comfortably into the bird's sides.

It was…_curious_. Alice wondered as to how it could look so fragile and fleeting, ready to fade away into the air at any moment. It was only when the tip of one of its little feet curled away into the air did she realize; it was made of smoke.

Bartie glanced at the bird irritably out of the corner of his eye. "Well, seeing as my intention was to offend…"

The bird's shape trembled, a chuckle ringing in their ears. _Brother, I don't need to hear anymore of your imbecility and attempts at wit~. It would be nice if you simply, oh, I don't know…explain what they are to do now~?_

"That would be much easier without this hat here to distract them, _dear_ sister…"

"He's, like, right." Julie tilted to her head, unfazed by the appearance of the bird. "I mean, it's so geeky and creepy –"

_Ha_.

"– but he still looks so _hot_."

Bartie's scowl was replaced with a smirk. "Ha. Finally, someone who can see me for what I truly am, _despite_ what I am forced to wear. Thank you, Julie. It's nice to meet someone of your remarkable insight."

"Like, anytime~."

"Bartie-kun~, what about me?" Wynnie looked up eagerly, squeezing his leg tighter. "Remember what I said earlier? I think you're hot no matter what you wear! Especially if that's nothing!"

The smirk tightened, and the corner of Bartie's mouth twitched as the bird scoffed in disgust. "Moving on. Which of you kiddies wants to play in the slides?"

"You're forgetting something." Alice stared in bemusement at Shun's back as he smoothly stepped in front of her. "An explanation. Do you really expect us to –" Shun struggled with the next incredulity-tinted words, before relenting. "– go down these _slides_ without knowing the _point_ of them?"

"Of course not. To expect that would mean I expect time to be saved. And to be honest, time saving does not seem to be happening lately." Bartie gave up on freeing himself from the girl latched around his leg, instead linking his fingers behind his head. "You sure you want to know?"

Shun nodded stoically.

"Of course." Runo crossed her arms in agreement with the young ninja. "_Most_ of us here aren't idiots." She glanced pointedly at a sulky Dan and grinning Julie.

"At least you're accurate, Pigtails." Bartie sighed and twisted his neck around to glance idly at the slides as the bird shifted around on his shoulder. "Well, one leads to danger."

"Oooooh, _danger_." Recovering from the previous slights to his pride, Dan puffed up his chest and grinned scornfully. "Like we've never faced _that_ before. What kind of danger? A couple of –" He faltered for a moment. "– pissed off turtles?"  
"…Seriously, stupid boy?" Wynnie snorted in disdain as Runo slapped Dan in the shoulder in disbelief. "Turtles? Just plain _turtles?_ At least go with an evil version of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who've gone days without a hit of pizza sauce."

Dan rubbed his shoulder, indignant. "Shut up, it was the best I could come up with on short noti–"

"Actually, I think it was once some mutated turtles." Bartie tapped his chin thoughtfully as Dan fell silent in surprise. "Carnivorous snapping turtles. Another time we went with a pool of boxed jellyfish…the classic shrinking-oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-be-squished room…a screwed up Teletubbies set…"

If Alice weren't quite so nice, she would have beat Runo to the next remark. "What the _hell?_"

_I like to switch things around occasionally_, the bird sniffed. _Constantly having the same thing gets boring_.

"Of course, it could also lead to safety," Bartie continued. "You know, a nice, empty landing where you can rest up before the next game."

"And the other slide?" Shun nodded towards both openings. "Where would it lead to?"

A mischievous smile and an unconcerned shrug were two of three things that answered Shun. The third followed them casually. "Nowhere."

"Ooh, so that's the one that's safe?" Julie clapped her hands together. "Okay, so we, like, got a fifty-fifty chance or something…"

She was cut off by a derisive laugh from Bartie. "Julie, your insight can't let us down now. This slide is _anything_ but safe."

"Anything _but_?" Alice took an uncertain step forward, ignoring the warning glance Shun gave her over his shoulder. "What do you mean –" Her voice trailed off uncertainly for a second. "Oh…_nowhere_."

"Exactly." Bartie flashed her a quick smile, bobbing his head up and down. "Zynnie likes to steal ideas from books, you see. Zynnie has no idea as to the definition of _originality._"

_Brother…_ The bird hopped up and down on his shoulder crossly. _Are you making fun of my slides?_

"Sister, how am I _not_ making fun of your slides?"

_ Just because you can't comprehend the sheer psychological _depth_ of these slides…_

"You stole it from a _Goosebumps_ book or something like that. What kind of psychological depth is there in _those_ besides 'adults suck'?"

_ As if _I_ would read something as trite as _Goosebumps_._

"Oh, but you do. I've caught you in the act."

_ Lies!_

Runo coughed sharply and raised her eyebrows at her friends as boy and bird erupted into a fiery fit of squabbles, their attention entirely diverted from their prey. "Think we can use this opportunity to get the hell out of here?"

_Click_.

"… I dunno." Julie shrugged as everyone else turned around abruptly, looking at the fastened door aghast. "I mean, the door just shut _all_ by itself. And like, I've seen that kind of stuff on TV, and the door, like, normally likes by itself too…so yeah. I bet it's, like, locked."

"I think that would be an accurate notion," Marucho said weakly, small shoulders hunched as he glanced wide-eyed at the slides.

_ You've always been jealous of the fact that I am infinitely more literate than you are!_

"I'm not the one who reads picture books!"

_ They aren't picture books! I was translating pictographs, dammit!_

"Well then, what are we going to do?" For once, the hard determination in Runo's eyes betrayed her; her look towards the slides revealed the twist of contempt and aggravated caution. "I mean…we don't even have a fifty-fifty chance for safety if the one slide doesn't lead to safety. And I don't think that going down the Slide that Never Ends would be much of a picnic…should we split up or something? That way, someone has a chance to—"

"No."

The bickering of the siblings became nothing more than fuzzy background noise as, one by one, the Brawlers turned towards Alice – fingers curled into trembling fists and eyes like hardened amber.

"We can't split up. That's the worse thing we cou—" A sudden halt; Alice forced another breath down her throat, just enough so that her croak of a voice could be heard. "—we could do."

Runo opened her mouth; whether or not she meant to agree or argue the point, no one ever had the chance to find out.

"Alice is right!" Marucho's glasses were very close to flying across the room, what with the vigor that he nodded with. "We…we'll have a much better chance if we all stay together! A-and we can't just leave some of us…some of us…for _dead_."

"Exactly!" Dan's whoop was accompanied with the smack of a fist into a palm. "It's all or nothing! _Nothing_ is splitting us up!"

_ Ex-_cuse_ me._

Dan jumped in surprise as the irritable chirp swooped by his ear; the bird was attempted to stab at his ear with its beak. Such a deed was, unfortunately, nigh impossible with such a metaphysical form. With a huff, it drew back and hovered in place, condescending eyes glaring.

_ In case you didn't notice, reprobates, my brother and I are _trying_ to have a discussion. It would nice if you all shut up with your insignificant chatter as I try to work past Bartie's asininity._

"Hypocrite, you all _me_ 'asinine' or whatever? _I_ know how to use a calculator."

_Well, it's not like I need a calculator _anyways_. _You're_ the one who can't do such simple equations in your head. And no more of your whining~. _The bird returned its attention to the gang as Bartie grumbled. _Now, kiddies~, which unfortunate fate will chance allow you~?_

"BITE ME!"

Really, they couldn't expect much more from Dan; with a battle cry and a flying fist, the boy rushed towards the bird. Flesh swiped through the elegant smoky curls, and they withered into the air. Bartie stepped back instinctively, Wynnie squeaking and clambering off of his leg as roughly a hundred pounds of recklessness barreled towards them.

"_Dan!_"

Voices weren't enough to stop the inevitable; neither were these petty steps forward that Alice took. Blue and silver and blonde rushed ahead, blurred together as two surprised yelps were engulfed by the black hole.

"Ooh…" Wynnie crouched by the edge of the slide, leaning back as _bluesilverblonde_ shoved and hurried frantically towards their vanished friend. "I nearly got Stupid Boy cooties on me…that would be bad, bad, ba—BARTIE-KUN! Bartie-kun is getting Stupid Boy cooties on him! Nu!"

It was only then that she realized, when her muscles sprung back into action; as one, two, three, four figures leapt in, only half a thought for the imminent danger. They were going down.

"Alice…!"

There was no time to waste on Shun's rationalities, if they were even going to be that; his wrist was in her hand, and her adherent spirit easily carried him away.

* * *

"Oh my." Zyllina tapped her chin, eyes smoldering as the image of her brother in the pearly orb winked out of existence and words sharp. "Silly Danny took my brother with him. Now I have to get Bartie back…that's a bit difficult, without dragging out the kiddies as well…"

There was no response to her fretful musings; his hands just hung loosely at his sides, and his indifferent, solemn gaze watched as a wide-brimmed hat – perched lop-sided on the head of some small, hidden figure – followed, with deliberate calm, the disappearing end of Shun's shirt.

* * *

**A/N:** …I did iiiiiit. :D Lookie here, I actually finished the chappie~! Aren't you all ridiculously proud of me?

Aaaaand, now I will ruin that pride. Some of you hopefully already know about this from my profile; this story is gonna be on temporary hiatus until I get all the rewrites done. :3 Hee?

Also, there's a new bit of news on my profile concerning Math and Love to Hate You; if you've read/are reading either one of those stories, please refer to my super-duper Important Announcement section immediately~.

…Sparkle~

Also; CRITIQUE. HARSHLY. I finished this chapter up some time after ten pm, so it's definitely not in the best shape…however, I be too much of a brat to take an extra day or two for any extravagant editing. So feel free to point out any errors, redundancies, and so on so that I can fix them~.


End file.
